


Lost in this role

by Alisclexa



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, elycia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 46,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisclexa/pseuds/Alisclexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story in which Alycia Debnam-Carey and Eliza Taylor realize that there relationship took a turn after playing the relationship Clarke/Lexa on screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The final kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved writing and recently I've been obsessed with Clexa, Alycia and Eliza... so I wanted to do an Elycia fan fiction, I know they are only friends and I'm not confusing fiction with reality, I'm just a story teller and I wish you will like this... Tell me in the comments if you have any suggestions. 
> 
> PS: French is my first language so excuse me if I make some spelling or grammar mistakes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alycia and Eliza are about to film the kiss scene from 3x07 where Clarke has to say goodbye to Lexa.

**Alycia's POV**

 

I read over and over again the script for season 3 episode 7 of the 100. I just can't believe it's already the end for Lexa. I'm waiting in my trailer for Eliza to arrive, it's still very early and she's always late.

"Leeshy-loo ? I'm so sorry I'm late but you know how long it takes to make my hair look horrible !"

A smile comes to my lips as I hear her voice. I turn around to face her and notice her Clarke dreads and her fake wound on her face, I laugh at her comment.

"No worries, should we get to it straight away?"

She comes and sits next to me; she puts her hand on my thigh gently and stares at me. She tells me that she prefers to improvise on set and _"go with the flow"_. We promised each other that we had to put everything into this final day, let go of all our emotions and be as true as possible. As we arrive on set, all the cameras are placed around Lexa's room. I leave Eliza with the makeup crew and I wait in my spot. I feel so nervous, I’m usually not but this time it's different. After this I'm done, I have to say goodbye to this show and to Eliza. Lost in my thoughts I nearly forget that _'Action'_ has been called. I walk in the room and act my best, I let go of everything I'm feeling and I can feel tears filling up my eyes. I know it isn't scripted but I can't hold them in.

"Cut! It's a wrap for today"

My assistant is searching for a tissue so I can wipe away my tears but she's too late. Eliza is wiping them away with her soft hands.

'Leeshy please stop crying, I'm barely keeping it together'

I let go of a laugh trying to come back to the real me, but tears just can't stop as I think it was the last time I will be acting this relationship. Eliza has to run to her trailer for an interview but we have plans to meet later for a wrap dinner party. I go back to my hotel, still very emotional, in the bathroom I look at myself and close my eyes for a second as I try to get it back together, but I still can't. The final kiss was so intense, deep and felt so real... I open my eyes and realize that my fingers where caressing my lips as I remembered it. I start to blush thinking about Eliza. What's going on with me?

 

**Eliza's POV**

 

The hair stylist is nearly done with my hair. I read again the script but I just can't handle it, I'm so mad about this. Leeshy and I have only grown closer on this season 3 and I'm just upset she's leaving the show. As I walk across the lot I'm trying to calm my nerves and feelings, I don't want Alycia to think I'm crazy or something. I knock on her trailer and enter apologizing for the delay. She gives me a cute smile and want's to get straight to the reading.

"I think we should pass for this time. The scene is going to be really emotional and I think we should give everything on set and go with the flow"

As I say " _go with the flow"_  I add a wave movement with my hands that makes Alycia smile even more and I can even hear a small laugh that died just before she opened her lips. We go straight to set, both of us focused on our characters. The makeup artist is doing touch ups on my forehead wound as I try to think about my lines. I can hear the director yell " _Action"._

As she appears in the light of the room I completely forget my lines, I'm stoked by her beauty. I know she is a good-looking woman, but I never thought that it would let me voiceless. I get myself together and get all my lines out. I can't hear the director's instruction; I actually can't hear anyone but her. I see her eyes filling up with tears as my arms touches hers. For the first time I don't feel nervous about kissing her, It feels right.

'Cut! It's a wrap for today'

I help Alycia back up of the bed and see her face wet with tears. I instantly wipe them away with my hands.

"Leeshy please stop crying, I'm barely keeping it together"

I look at her beautiful green eyes and feel a knot forming in my throat, I have to leave before I brake down. I leave Alycia at her trailer and rush to my interview; I hope it's going to get my mind of things.


	2. The wrap dinner party

**Eliza's POV**

I'm late again this interview took forever. I rush into my room and dress casual for this dinner, black t-shirt and jeans. My hair is still a bit messy from Clarke's look, so I try to make it look cool but I think I failed. I join the cast in the hotel lobby but I can't see Alycia yet, I’m maybe not that late after all. 

'Heya Mate!' 

I turn around and see Lindz trying to impersonate me like always. I laugh and walk to our table whit her. She's telling me everything about how her day went and as we sit next to each other I feel eyes staring at me. I look up and see across the table Alycia. She's natural and casual but still looking stunning, Lindsey asks her to come and sit next to us. 

'I guess I was not the latest one this time?' 

Alycia glances at me amusingly and let Lindsey go on with her story. The dinner is fun, we all share our memories of this season, even though we are all going to Vancouver to shoot the finale later this year we are celebrating the end now. Some of the cast and crew have to leave early in the morning so Lindsey, Alycia, Devon and me are quickly the last one there. 

'Guys I think I'm going to head to my bed, the wine and emotions today have got the last of me' 

'Already Alycia? I get it don't worry, I think we should all go to bed' answers Lindz with a smirk. 

Alycia get's ups, I follow her to her room. On our way there an awkward silence takes place. I don't know why but something is different between us, I don't know if she feels it too. We arrive in front of her door. She opens it: 'Do you want to come in a bit?'. I follow her inside. 

'I don't want to bother you if you are tired Leeshy' 

'I'm going to miss this so much...' 

She takes her heels off, grab the bottle of champagne in her mini-bar and sits on the floor, her back leaning against her bed. She indicates me to sit next to her. I drink after her and think about how stupid we were on set. 

'What's funny?' 

'I was just thinking about how we used to dance between takes, I'm going to miss that.' 

Alycia laughs. God her laugh is so cute, I'm going to miss her so much. Her laughs stop slowly as she hankers her eyes into mine. I can feel this weird connection again, like earlier on set. Silence fills the room. I can feel her hand covering mine on the ground; the touch of our hands brings us back to reality. We both get up at the same time and stammer around our words confused about what happen. 

'I think I should go, my flight is quite early tomorrow' 

'Yes, me... mine too. I leave straight for Baja. ' 

I walk to the door and before I leave I turn around to face her one last time. I can't keep my lips from smiling to her as she says 'I guess this is goodbye then' like Lexa did. She closes the door and shortly after I'm still there, my back against the wall trying to figure out what just happen. 

**Alycia's POV**

I decide to take a nap before preparing myself for the dinner. The problem is I can't find sleep. When I close my eyes Eliza is there in my thoughts, her lips against mine felt so good, her stare. I have to stop thinking about her because it was Lexa and Clarke not Alycia and Eliza. After desperately trying to sleep for sometime I look at my phone and realize I'm going to be late. 

I enter the restaurant trying to catch my breath from running across the hotel lobby to be in time.As my poor eyes try to focus on the room, I see Eliza sitting next to Lindsey. I can see her hair is still a bit messy from set but it looks cute on her. 

'Alycia come and sit here!' 

I listen to Lindsey and sit next to Eliza. The dinner goes by and I listen to everyone's fun stories. Most of the dinner I accidently get lost in my thoughts,only the soft touch of Eliza on my thigh or arm brings me back to reality. This time I realize that most of the cast and crew have disappeared without me noticing. We all decide it's time to go to bed. Lindsey and Devon leave the elevator on floor 7, leaving Eliza alone with me. She follows me to my room; I can feel something is strange and I don't want to say goodbye feeling this way. 

'Do you want to come in a bit?' 

She walks by me before I close the door; I open a bottle of champagne to end the night as I sit on the floor. Eliza comes next to me she seems in her thoughts; I keep my eyes on her before drinking some champagne and handing the bottle to her. She breaks the silence with an unexpected laugh. 

'What is funny?' 

'I was just thinking about how we used to dance between takes, I'm going to miss that.' 

Those were the best moments on set. Singing and dancing to the spies girls or whatever music we had in our heads between takes. We have the exact same sense of humour and I was really going to miss that also. I quickly realize my eyes are locked in hers, a knot is bursting in my stomach and I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I put the bottle down and cover Eliza's hand with mine unintentionally. The soft feeling of her hand underneath mind is quickly cut short because we both get up awkwardly. We sure did have something confusing going on... I follow her back to the door trying to act as normal as possible. And I really don't know why but my last words where Lexa's. I quickly close the door and lay my back against it ashamed and blushing 


	3. Vancouver weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alycia and Eliza are headed to Vancouver to shoot the finale of season 3 of The 100.

**Alycia's POV**

Just landed in Vancouver and heading straight to the set in the middle of the city. Balancing Fear and The 100 has been great but exhausting. I have to change in my Lexa gear quickly in a tent with Eliza next to me. 

'Wow what are those bruises on your knees?' 

'Zombie apocalypse in the middle of Mexico desert' 

Eliza explodes in laughing, I didn't mean to be funny but maybe I looked ridiculous. Jason called us on set so we didn't have much time to laugh. The fight trainer shows me once more the moves I have to make in this scene, I can see in the corner of my eyes Eliza shaking because of the rain and cold weather. 

'Action!' 

My fight seen over I have to run up to Eliza and help her up. As I stare in her eyes I can feel every bone in my body shaking from vulnerability. She touches my face witch was unscripted, her touch makes me shivers. A second later she's in my arms, I keep her close in a strong embrace. 

'Cut!' 

We change set and we now have to play the seizure/kiss scene on the stairs. The weather is so cold I can hardly move. 

'Leeshy-loo come closer I'll keep you warm' 

I bring my legs closer to hers; her warmth works enough to stop my shivering. She puts her hand on my thigh as Jason talks to us about what he wants the scene to look like. The last time Eliza and I kissed it haunted me in a weird way, for several days I dreamed about it, Lexa has really got under my skin I guess. This time the kiss was short and brief, the context of the scene didn't allow Clarke and Lexa to have more intimacy. 

'It's a wrap on season 3 of The 100' 

The crew started to put some music while cleaning up the set and taking down the equipment. As we heard our favourite tune Eliza and I looked at each other and started dancing like crazy. We met in the middle of the set still dressed up like Lexa and Clarke, danced, sang and laughed until we where the last ones there. 

'I wished Lexa and Clarke could have fun like this sometime' 

'Promise me we will still have those fun times in the future Liz?' 

Eliza anchors her soft blue stare in mine and gives me her most amazing smile before saying that she will keep that promise. 

**Eliza's POV**

Left the hotel after a short night sleep, I've been too nervous to meet Alycia again after so long Last time we saw each other it got so strange and confusing, I hope this day will be just normal. My assistant brings me to my tent and as I go inside I realize Alycia is already in her underwear putting Lexa's gear on. I try not to look at her; it's a hard task because she has a really nice body. Can't help myself from seeing her legs. 

'Wow what are those bruises on your knees?' 

'Zombie apocalypse in the middle of Mexico desert' 

I start laughing hysterically not because it's funny but because I'm nervous. I look so stupid; she must think I've lost it. Finally my assistant drags me outside under the pouring rain and cold. I have to pretend to be hurt on the floor and be surprised by Lexa saving me. 

'Action!' 

As I see Alycia standing in front of me I can't control my hands from touching her face and taking her in my arms. Once I'm in Clarke's skin it's hard to think as Eliza. 

'Cut!' 

We move quickly to the next set where we have to sit on the wet and cold stairs. Alycia is shaking like a leaf, I'm as cold as she is but I can't help but tell her to come closer to me so we can warm each other. Jason tells us we have to kiss again. I do it but this time it's different, I have troubles putting Clarke's feelings in it, I hope it doesn't show on screen. 

'It's a wrap on season 3 of The 100' 

Alycia is standing on the other side of the stairs when I hear our song playing. I literally dropped my hand warmer and phone on the table before joining her in the middle to dance. The crew and Devon laughed at us but I didn't care. Leeshy and I loved to goof around especially on this song. The rain was getting heavier so the trucks and staff quickly wrapped everything up and left us alone. We kept dancing and singing in our characters clothes for a while. 

'Promise me we will still have those fun times in the future Liz?' 

Her statements made me stop my actions for a couple of seconds, how could she doubt that we where going to lost our relationship? I smiled to reassure her and put my hand on her arm. 

'I promise you Alycia.' 


	4. A quick update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Alycia meet a day before Paley Fest that Alycia is attending for Fear the Walking Dead. The episode of Lexa's death aired two weeks before that.

  
_\- Hey Liz! Are you in L.A anytime soon? xx_

_\- Yaaaasss! Why Leeshy?_

_\- Can you come at my house for a cup of coffee?_

_\- I'll be there in an hour xx_

  


  


**Eliza's POV**

  


In the car I have a phone call from Jason asking me to avoid social media, or any kind of interaction with fans as the backlash from 3x07 is tremendous. I park my car in Alycia's driveway; she lives in a small condo in the hills not very far from my residence. I don't have time to knock on the door that she's already behind it. 

  


'Leeshy! It's been so long since I've last seen you' 

  


Alycia is wearing a jean and white t-shirt tugged in it, her curly hair falls on her shoulders, no or little makeup on, and she’s beautiful as always. She hugs me for a while then takes my bag and jacket. I walk in her beautiful living room, simple decorated but really modern and Alycia-like. 

  


'Make yourself at home! So tell me how has been life?' 

'Well I just heard from my manager that I've got a role in a movie called Thumper, we are starting very soon actually. And you how is Fear?' 

'Wow that's cool boo, I'm truly happy for you! It has been exhausting; we are back in L.A for Paley Fest. My manager just called me to warn me for tomorrow...' 

  


I smile at her; I was going to talk to her about that. The backlash on Lexa's death has been so overwhelming; fans have been spamming me with messages and really graphic pictures of Alycia and me. 

  


'Jason called me...I really didn't expect the fans to react as much as they did.' 

'I guess we did our job correctly; fans have been attached to Lexa and to her relationship with Clarke. It was special.' 

  


Alycia stares at me, biting her lower lip and crossing her fingers on the table. I smile at her and nod to agree. 

  


'Yes, the relationship between Clarke and Lexa was strong, powerful and beautiful' 

'Honest and true' 

  


I fall in her deep green eyes, my hands coming closer to hers. Few seconds of silence follows her answer. I recover from this silence that speaks volumes by coming back to the main topic.

  


'We are going to tell the journalist how special was Clexa and how Clarke truly loved her. How we are going to miss it and just what we think. I really don't care what Jason tells me anymore.' 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


Cups? Check; coffee? Check; Makeup? A quick look on my watch tells me that I really don't have time. I try to put my long fingers through my hair but I forget that it doesn't work with curly hair. Phone? I got a text from my manager telling me I should be careful at Paley Fest because I will surely have questions about The 100. I put my phone down and look out the window, Eliza is parking, I ran to the door and open it before she's even there. 

  


'Leeshy! It's been so long since I've last seen you' 

  


I don't even answer and take Eliza in my arms. Her presence calms me and makes me feel so much better. I rarely see her because of our busy schedules so when I have the chance to meet her I just can't hold back. I take her inside my small house and lead her to the living room; we sit opposite each other at the table. I make small talk to break the ice. But quickly the conversations end up being about The 100. Episode 7 aired two weeks ago and fans have broke records. 

  


'I really didn't expect the fans to react as much as they did.' 

'I guess we did our job correctly; fans have been attached to Lexa and to her relationship with Clarke. It was special.' 

  


I love how Eliza is so humble; the relationship we created was obviously going to be important for fans, especially the LGBT community. I can see Eliza is looking at me carefully; I should maybe stop biting my lip for no reason. 

  


'Yes, the relationship between Clarke and Lexa was strong, powerful and beautiful' 

'Honest and true' 

  


I can't tell if she's still talking about the show or if she's talking about something else. I get lost in Eliza's blue eyes but my hands betray my nervousness, I keep moving my fingers across the table. It's strange how she can make me feel so happy one second than throw me out of my seat the next one. I guess you always carry a part of each character you play with you, that's the only explanation.


	5. Fun night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set the evening before Day Dream con in Brazil where Alycia and Eliza are attending for The 100.

**Alycia's POV**

  


'Maia come on hurry up please Eliza is waiting in the lobby!' 

  


Like per usual Maia is taking forever to get ready. Brazil humidity makes everything difficult to do: from hair to choosing the right clothes. She finally is ready, she walks pass me with smiling mockingly at me. I'm excited to see Eliza, I haven't seen her since Paley Fest and now it's mid-July and Brazil Day Dream convention. As we get out of the elevator we realize the lobby is deserted, no sign of Eliza. We wait for a few minutes when a cute, recognizable laugh makes me turn around. She's they’re laughing with her guest. I walk up to her with Maia. 

  


'Hey Liz! We nearly left without you. You remember Maia right?' 

'You know how I'm always late Alycia. Of course I remember your roomie!' 

  


I smile politely and Eliza introduces us to her friend Lauren, she's a tall brunette with a really charming voice and face. We all make our way to the club. I usually don't like to go out like Eliza but both of our guests forced us to go out before the convention tomorrow. The music is loud and I need a couple of drinks before entering the dance floor. Maia makes me laugh because she has this habit of making fun of every dance moves I have. Multiple times I turn around to the bar and see Eliza and Lauren talking, laughing. I guess she's having a good time. 

  


'Alycia are you with me?' 

  


Maia wakes me up from my thoughts and stare. 'Yes, I'm going to get some drinks, be right back'. I make my way though the crowd and interrupt Lauren. 

  


'I haven't seen you on the dance floor Miss Eliza Jane Taylor.' 

'Sorry, I've been caught up talking about home; Lauren has never been in Australia can you believe that?' 

  


I open my eyes and nod as if I was interested, drink my tequila straight and dance my way to Maia. A few minutes later my song with Eliza is playing. I instantly turn to her, my vision is blurry from all the shots and fatigue but I can see her running up to me. We both start our routine in front of everyone. Once the song is over we all head to the bar to have one last drink and then we leave the club. Maia get's back to her room, I stare at Eliza hoping for her to invite me. 

  


'Goodnight Leeshy-loo, try and wash the alcohol of your system before the panel tomorrow' 

  


Eliza walks away at Lauren's arm, I stare at them until they get into Eliza's room. 

  


**Eliza's POV**

  


Lauren is a good friend of mine; we met in an audition a few years back. She was telling me how she failed her last audition, I laughed so hard I didn't saw Alycia coming to meet us. Alycia is wearing a beautiful black dress, she looks really hot. I keep this thought to myself as we walk in the club. I don't like clubs that much so I stay at the bar drinking and talking with Lauren about recent events. I always keep an eye on Alycia though; she really can shake her booty. I try to hide my smile from Lauren. 

  


'Eliza tell me...' 

'Tell you what?' 

'Why are you looking at her like that?' 

  


Lauren nods in the direction of Alycia. 

  


'I was just looking at her like I'm looking at you or Maia' 

'Yeah, of course you...' 

'I haven't seen you on the dance floor Miss Eliza Jane Taylor.' 

  


Alycia appears out of nowhere and interrupts Lauren. The alcohol in my system makes me dizzy, and I make up a stupid story about what we where talking about. Lauren glances at me amused by the situation. My eyes follow Alycia back to the dance floor. 

  


'Of course, she's just a friend I get it' 

  


I change the subject of this conversation that makes me uncomfortable and confused. Not long after that, our song is played, I see Alycia starring at me. I don't know if it's the alcohol but I got to her really fast. The loud music, the lights and spinning around makes everyone else but Alycia disappear as long as the song lasts. We finally decide to go to our rooms after one last drink. I feel so sick and dizzy I grab Lauren's arm to catch my balance. 

  


'Goodnight Leeshy-loo, try and wash the alcohol of your system before the panel tomorrow' 

  


I say that while I'm the one that needs to wash the boos out of my system. I enter my room with Lauren, she helps me get undressed. When she's about to take my top of I stop her and in the same movement I kiss her lips. Lauren breaks the kiss and laughs. 

  


'Eliza stop trying to pretend. Open you eyes it's right in front of you, you just have to see it.' 

  


She leaves the room with a smirk and leave me there half undressed confused about everything. I go under my sheets with my shirt on, trying to get it off is taking way to much energy. Lauren's words resonate in my head, I try to understand and get what she meant but sleep gets to me first.


	6. What if ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Alycia have an explanation about the night before.

**Eliza's POV**

  


Brazilian fans are amazing and so passionate about the show. I spent all day with Alycia on panels and meet and greets. My head was hurting all day from my hang over, I don't know why but Alycia seemed really professionally distant. Not the Alycia I'm use to hang out with. She avoided my eyes and when I tried to make her laugh she just politely answered. Finally the marathon day came to an end, I'm about to enter my room. 

  


'Alycia please come in with me' 

'Liz I... I feel tired' 

  


I can feel she's hiding something from me, I feel bad like if I had done something wrong and I don't get what. I take her arm and drag her inside. 

  


'Leeshy tell me what's on your mind...' 

'I don't know Eliza, I just don't know.' 

  


She seems hurt and for the first time today she looks at me. Her arms are crossed on her chest. I ask her when did she start feeling this way. She finally answers after several seconds of silence. 

  


'Last night, I was expecting to see more of you and have fun with you but you stayed with Lauren.' 

  


I hide my smile by looking down, is she jealous? When I finally look at her again, I can see her cheeks started to get red. I found her cute and immediately feel the need to reassure her. I come closer to her. 

  


'Leeshy... I was so drunk I couldn't even get myself to bed, Lauren had to help me. Please forgive me I was not myself, I didn't do it on purpose.' 

  


She tries to resist a smile but she slowly lets it burst on her face. I spontaneously decide to throw myself on the bed. Alycia cracks up and joins me. We both look up at the ceiling for a while, in our thoughts. Then I look at her cute face. 

  


'Stop starring at me, you are stressing me out' 

'Well except the ceiling you are the only thing in front of me' 

  


My own words bring me back to last night. What Lauren told me. Was she talking about Alycia? Opening my eyes on what I feel for Alycia. 

  


'Liz you are really freaking me out' 

'What if it was us?' 

'I don't get you anymore' 

  


She laughs at me like I'm a crazy lunatic. I stay serious and stare at her, smiling waiting for her to realize. 

  


'Eliza please stop starring at me I told you it stresses me out' 

'What if it was not stress?' 

  


I never let my eyes off her. She looks at me for a couple of seconds. She doesn't answer at first but turns on her side to face me. She touches my shoulder and arm with the back of her index. 

  


'Maybe it's not' 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


I didn't sleep well because I kept thinking about Eliza and this girl. She totally ignored me last night. I decided to do the same today. It's my first convention for Lexa and I love it, all the fans are so dedicated. At the end of the day I can hardly stand on my feet, I still follow Eliza to her room, and then she drags me in it without my consent. I didn't want to talk about it. Just thinking about her and Lauren having fun makes me sad, we use to have fun like that together. 

  


'Leeshy tell me what's on your mind...' 

  


I need to tell her, it's stupid after all. Why is it so hard for me to tell her? I take a deep breath and finally open up. 

  


'Last night, I was expecting to see more of you and have fun with you but you stayed with Lauren.' 

  


I said it. Now I can feel my face burning up, my cheeks are getting red I can feel it, it's so childish. Alycia please get it back together. Eliza is smiling; she must think I'm crazy. I didn't expect her to be so sweet to me and reassure me like this. It's my turn to smile now; I can't keep it in she's way to cute for that. Per usual Eliza is being lazy and makes me laughs with her nonchalance. I join her on the bed. I feel better now that everything has been said. I look at the ceiling but I can feel Eliza starring at me. When she stares at me it makes my heart pound and I can feel a knot in my stomach like stress. 

  


'Stop starring at me, you are stressing me out' 

'Well except the ceiling you are the only thing in front of me' 

  


I look at Eliza amused but her face has changed. She really looks confused and deep in her thoughts. Is she having a stroke? A long silence takes place. She's really freaking me out. She finally comes back to normal but I don't get a word she says and in top of that she's looking at me with such a deep stare that I can't think clearly. 

  


'Eliza please stop starring at me I told you it stresses me out' 

'What if it was not stress?' 

  


If it's not stress what could it be? I turn on my side and try to make sense in my thoughts. I look at her eyes; her lips and I can feel my heart racing even more. What if she's right? What if it was not a part of Lexa that made me feel those things? What if it's really what I feel? I don't really want to answer all of those questions tonight. 

  


'Maybe it's not'


	7. Good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided for this chapter not to do two separate POV of the same story but to continue after Alycia's POV the story in Eliza's POV... if that makes any sense ? Hope you like it tho !

**Alycia's POV**

  


'Maybe it's not' 

  


I come closer to Eliza. The only thing I can hear is my heavy breathing, I'm feeling nervous and good at the same time. I touch her arm with my index; I follow my movement with my eyes, I'm too anxious to look at her directly. My finger comes across her cute beauty spots. I bite my lower lip trying to hide a smile. A blissful silence is taking place, not the one that makes you awkward but the one you cherish because of its beauty. Eliza turns on her side to face me; I can feel her moving closer. Her hand is hesitant but she finally caresses my cheek. She lifts my chin a bit so I'm forced to look at her beautiful blue eyes that are shinning like they never have before. 

  


'I'm... I...' 

  


I press my finger against her mouth. My eyes travel one last time from her stare to her lips. I can't resist anymore and dive into a first kiss. Her lips against mine makes the knot I had in the stomach burst into butterflies. I can feel her hand being more secure under my ear. She responds softly. I break the kiss for a quick second and open my eyes to look at her. She's smiling and the moment is so cute that we both end up laughing before kissing each other with more passion. 

Eliza grabs my leg to put it over hers. Her hand makes its way under my dress and settles under my behind. I open up my lips a bit, just enough so my tongue can meet hers. I smile into our kiss and softly get my hand under her top; I think my hands are cold because she shivers a bit. 

  


'Sorry my hands...' 

'Shhh '

  


I escape a small laugh while Eliza comes over me. Her hair falls just around my face; it creates an intimate bubble where only our eyes and lips can meet. She finally comes closer to my lips to kiss me, this time the kiss gets a bit more sensual. I get both of my hands under her shirt and sit up on the bed. Our lips separate enough time for me to get her top off but my eyes never leave hers. I press my lips on her neck, I can feel her fingers grab my shoulders a bit harder, her head tilts to the side. With one hand I take her hair out of the way and I drag the other across her back, my lips and tongue still occupied with her neck and collarbone. 

I can hear Eliza breathing more heavily; in a quick movement she flips me over her. I didn't expect her to have so much strength. I can feel her hands lift my dress over my head and throw it straight on the floor. I see in her eyes that she desires me as much as I desire her. I push her back in a laying position so I can kiss her, I drag my lips down her collarbone and at the same time I unclip her bra and get it out the way. I take Eliza's hand in mine before I start kissing her chest. I leave her chest and finally get to her skirt. I quickly get her out of it. Both of my hands are now on her thighs, I look at her one more time before I start travelling from her inner thigh to her panties with my mouth. I leave a kiss on her centre, she moans. 

**Eliza's POV**

  


  


I close my eyes as I feel Alycia touching my centre with her lips, I escape a moan. She takes off my underwear but when she's about to kiss it again I pull her back up; I want her lips too much. She smiles at me before I start sucking on her lower lip; with my hands I undo her bra before placing them on her chest. I manage to get a small complain from her. She's now lying next to me, for a moment I get lost in my thoughts; I can't believe this is happening. I'm quickly brought back to reality when I feel her hand going down to my centre. She enters me and I can't hold back a moan. The sensation of her making love to me is liberating and feels so right. 

I follow her rhythm breathing more heavily, my heart trying to catch up. I have to separate our lips to catch my breath. Her lips are now pressed on my neck. She starts doing circles inside me, which instantly make my hands grab the sheets. I moan with pleasure and even end up saying her name louder and louder. She shuts me up with a kiss. 

  


'Eliza we are in a hotel room and I don't really want to bring more attention to us so can you bring the volume down a bit?' 

  


I smile and laugh at her before I get red with embarrassment.

  


'Then keep my lips occupied.' 

  


I defy her with a stare, I don't have to look at her too long before she kisses me and at the same time pushes a second finger into me. After a few minutes of back and forth I feel my orgasm coming. I put my short nails in her neck and back as I reach climax. I throw my head back into the pillow with a last moan. Alycia is over me, she clears my hairs from my face and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. For a few seconds we only lay next to each other caressing each other’s body with tenderness, gazing at each other and cherishing the moment. Once I feel energized again I climb on Alycia and kiss all her body, my hands take off her underwear. After kissing her stomach I lead my mouth to her clit and start playing with it. I feel her body heating up under my tongue, her moans indicates me to press harder. I grab one of her hand and intertwined our fingers. Her complaints becomes louder, I smile and stop a second. 

  


'Well you called me loud but...' 

  


She barely responds, I can feel she's on the urge of coming so I speed up the motion and let her orgasm burst. I kiss her thigh before dragging myself back to her face. Her eyes are still close, she's trying to recover which makes me chuckle. I caress her face with my index and once she opens her eyes. 

  


'You know you are cute right?' 

'Shut up Liz' 

  


She laughs and brings my face closer so she can kiss me. I finally lay next to her, my hand over her stomach and my mouth against her shoulder. I fall asleep peacefully next to her.


	8. Let it be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Day Dream con in Brazil

**Alycia's POV**

  


The warmth of the sun slowly wakes me up; I open my eyes and realize that Eliza is still holding on tightly to me. I smile at her cute sleepy face and manage to get myself out of bed without waking her up. Our call time for the second day of the convention is in two hours. I leave a kiss on her forehead, put on my dress and quickly run to my room across the hall. I enter my room carefully as I know that Maia is not a morning person I don't want to wake her up. 

  


'So you come back only now?' 

  


I jump and nearly have a heart attack hearing Maia's voice behind me while I was closing the door. I try to control myself and act as normal as possible. 

  


'Good morning my dear friend' 

'Cut it Aly where did you sleep?' 

  


I move quickly to the bathroom, I look at my reflection in the mirror. Swallow my anxiety and open up to Maia. 

  


'I was in Eliza's room' 

'To tired to walk back to the room after the convention?' 

  


She starts laughing, she doesn't have a clue. I start feeling emotional and tears just start streaming down my face. Maia takes me in her arms instantly and let me cry it all out before asking me why those tears. She's my best friend, I can't hide her the truth. 

  


'Alycia what happen? Why are you like this?' 

'We slept together...'

'Well you and I always sleep together I don't get you...' 

  


I get pass her and start picking up my clothes in my suitcase, I still need to get ready for today. Maia stops me and stares at me wanting for an explanation. 

  


'We had sex Maia, there I said it. ' 

  


She looks at me surprised by my answer. I have enough time to put my jeans on before she can speak again. 

  


'And it was good?' 

  


I start blushing, I was not expecting that at all from her. She comes closer to me as if she wanted me to know she was not judging me in any way. 

  


'Magical actually. It was way more than just sex.' 

I tell Maia how messed up my head is about this situation. She helps me get ready for the convention. My assistant comes knocking at my door. I get up, take a deep breath and follow her to the convention centre. As we head backstage of the panel I feel a soft caress on my arm, I can recognize this touch. Eliza comes close to me and whispers.

  


'Hey you, sleep well?' 

'Perfectly.' 

  


_'Welcome on stage Alycia Debnam-Carey who plays Lexa !'_

  


'That's my cue, see you up there' 

  


**Eliza's POV**

  


I reach out in bed but I rapidly realize I'm alone in bed. I look at my phone and see how late I am. I need to get prepared as quickly as possible or I'm going to miss the panel. I pick up my clothes on the floor and throw them on the chair in the corner of my room. One look in the mirror before entering the shower. 

  


'Oh god no.' 

  


I look closely at my neck and see a family of small hickeys. Alycia left me a really nice present. How am I supposed to hide those? Once the shower over I put my makeup on and hide the hickeys under several layers of foundation. I put on my outfit hoping my top will help hiding the redness of my skin. I run to the convention centre and my assistant tells me off because once more I nearly missed my entry. My eyes are look for Alycia backstage, I finally recognize her perfect hair falling on her shoulders and back, I walk up to her. When no one is looking I touch her arm. 

  


'Hey you, sleep well?' 

'Perfectly.' 

  


_'Welcome on stage Alycia Debnam-Carey who plays Lexa!'_

  


'That's my cue, see you up there' 

  


She throws a confident stare at me before going on stage. The fans are cheering so loudly I can hardly hear my name being called. 

  


All day long we've been looking out for each other, touching each other at any occasion, gazing at each other when we had to answer questions about Clarke and Lexa. Laughing and smiling for no reason just because we where happy. The questions where always quite simple to answer. 

  


'Hi, I wanted to know if this experience made you closer friends?' 

  


The fan got me off guard. I can see Alycia's face becoming red, she starts drinking water to hide it but I can see it. I stammer, trying to find the right words. 

  


'Of course! We... We are... close friends now.' 

  


What are we though?


	9. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me if Alycia was single in this fan fic, apparently she's not in real life but for the purpose of what I wanted to tell I made her single... I hope it doesn't bother you !  
> I'll let you read now... Hope you like it !! :D

**Eliza's POV**

  


I lock the door behind us. Alycia takes my hand in hers and pulls me closer to her. I smile and kiss her beautiful lips. The kiss gets more passionate; I've missed her lips all day. Alycia slowly start kissing my neck. I stop her. 

  


'No no, you have done enough damage there last night' 

  


She laughs out loud and starts taking off the foundation I had carefully placed. Her cold finger starts redrawing the red marks. 

  


'I'm sorry Liz...' 

'Don't be... that's why you're you' 

  


I make my best impression of her. She pushes me trying desperately to seem offended. 

  


'Shut up!' 

  


I kiss her lips and she immediately looses her angry face for her cute one. I lay my forehead against hers and breath peacefully, closing my eyes just for a few seconds before I have to clarify some things.

  


'You know we have to talk about this right?' 

  


Alycia instantly takes a step back and looses her smile. 

  


'Talk about what?' 

'Trust me I don't want to talk about this either but...' 

  


Alycia gives me this stare like if she was going to burst into tears. I bring her closer to me and take her in my arms where she finally lets go.

  


'I'm just lost... Is this really me or is it a part of Lexa? I've never been with a woman, I just broke up with my boyfriend, I don't even know if I'm over him'

  


I try to calm her down despite the fact the fact that I also want to break down. 

  


'Leeshy just tell me what do you know, what are the things you a sure of?' 

'I know that last night was by far one of the best nights of my life. With you it's simple and it feels right. But at the same time I'm afraid that this feeling will fade because it's maybe not me.' 

  


I take her face between my two hands and look deeply into her eyes. 

  


'Alycia, nothing is pressuring us. For now I'm fine with not knowing, we can wait and see how we feel day after day and if it stills feels right with time? Are you okay with that?' 

I swipe her tears from her face as she nods to agree. After a quick kiss she starts laughing. 

  


'But Liz what are the limits? Do we start acting like a couple?' 

'Well limit number one no hickeys especially in visible places' 

  


She starts laughing even harder and looks at me in a playful way. She grabs my hands and try to immobilize me on the wall behind me so she can suck on my neck. I laugh at her and escape, I run around the room throwing pillows at her. 

  


'Can you not, last time you did that it ended with a dead person... Okay a fictional character but still, get your Wanheda under control please!' 

  


I stare at her as if I was deeply offended. 

  


'Be careful with your words hickeyheda...' 

  


She finally catches me. I'm out of my breath and her kissing me is not helping. I try fighting some more but I quickly surrender. 

  


  


**Alycia's POV**

  


I follow Eliza back to her room, the only thing I wanted to do all day was to kiss her and hold her close to me. Once in her room I can't resist anymore and I kiss her. Her soft blue eyes keep staring at me but it doesn't stresses me out now it only makes me want to kiss her even more. I can't really control myself next to her now; my mouth is driven to her neck. When I realize I was in trouble for making awful marks on her neck I apologize but only for the form. I can't really apologize for something I enjoyed doing. After laughing at her stupid Lexa reference and impression we share a moment in silence, peaceful and just for us. 

  


'You know we have to talk about this right?' 

  


I take a step back. I don't want to have this talk now I'm not ready. I turn around and take a deep breath.

  


'Talk about what?' 

'Trust me I don't want to talk about this either but...' 

  


Every time I come close to express how I feel I just want to cry. I don't understand it quite yet. Eliza sees my distress and holds me in her arm where I finally cave-in. I try to say everything that's on my mind as if I'm going to loose those thoughts. I've been with my boyfriend for two years before breaking up with him last week. Of course it has been rough on me but Eliza makes everything simple and good again. 

  


'Alycia, nothing is pressuring us. For now I'm fine with not knowing, we can wait and see how we feel day after day and if it stills feels right with time? Are you okay with that?' 

  


That's a plan I like. I get lost in her eyes a moment and realize I still don't know what to do with her are we a couple now? 

  


'But Liz what are the limits? Do we start acting like a couple?' 

'Well limit number one no hickeys especially in visible places' 

  


It's my cue. I need to attack her neck immediately. As a child I never really liked people telling me what I should or shouldn't do, I guess things haven't changed. I try to press Eliza's hands against the wall so I could have free access to her neck but I underestimated her strength. I end up running around the room trying to catch her and avoiding pillows. 

  


'Can you not, last time you did that it ended with a dead person... Okay a fictional character but still, get your Wanheda under control please!' 

'Be careful with your words hickeyheda' 

  


I start laughing at my new nickname, which allows me to get to Eliza without her noticing I was still on attack mode. I can feel that she slowly caves into my kisses.


	10. This is goodbye then

**Alycia's POV**

  


I finish packing my suitcase with Maia's help when I can hear a knock on the door. I ran up to it and open it with a smile knowing who it is behind it. I smile at her cute face and let her come in. 

  


'Hey Maia!' 

  


Maia walks up to Eliza and hugs her. Eliza turns to me not knowing how to act around me while Maia is watching. 

  


'Come on you can kiss her! I know what you both did in the dark...' 

  


I stare at Maia with my death stare; the one she knows will have consequences. She doesn't even look scared and laughs out loud. I guess our faces must be funny. After an awkward silence, Eliza finally speaks. 

  


'Are you girls ready to leave for the airport?' 

  


We follow Eliza outside the room and share the cab to the airport. Once our suitcases are checked in we all go the business lounge. Maia leaves us alone for a bit because she knows we are soon going to be separated for quite sometime. We are both alone in this cosy space, Eliza comes closer to me. I take a sip of my tea and stare at her for a couple of seconds. 

  


'I'm going to miss you Liz' 

  


She puts her hand on my thigh and smiles at me. 

  


'I'm going to miss you to. So we are going to see each other when exactly again?' 

  


I laugh at her she never pays attention to what I tell her. We talked about it last night, and in the cab again but still she doesn't remember. Biting my lip has become one of the things I instantly do when she's acting cute, and right now she is. 

  


'Well, like I said before we are both attending comic con in two weeks but we won't see each other because of our schedules. After that I'm free but you will have to do some voice-over on Thumper. I guess we can still manage to see each other in between things.' 

  


She looses her smile and stare at the floor. I take her hand and with the other I lift her chin up. I anchor my eyes in hers and caress her cheek. 

  


'We are going to be separated for at most one month. And we are going to call each other, text. I promise you.' 

  


Eliza comes closer to me and kisses me. It's a quick kiss; we don't want anyone knowing about what's going in with us. We don't even know ourselves yet. Maia comes sneaking behind us. 

  


'Finally I saw you kiss! Aww you two are so cute' 

'Stop screaming!' 

  


I put my hand over her mouth. 

  


'Remember what I said? This is a secret.' 

  


She nods. Maia is going back to Los Angeles with Eliza and I'm headed to Australia to visit my family for a couple of days. The sign above our heads indicates that it's time to leave for me. I get up and hug Maia then I turn around and face Eliza. 

  


'I guess this is goodbye then' 

  


She takes me in her arms and holds me close; so close I can hardly breath. I take my bag and leave without turning back, it's too hard. Brazil has brought much more than what I expected. 

  


**Eliza's POV**

  


'Call me when you arrive okay?' 

  


I take Lauren in my arms. She's leaving for an audition in New York earlier than all of us. It has been nice to catch up with her during this trip, and lets face it she has helped me a lot in my relationship with Alycia. 

  


'And you tell me when I can finally ship Elycia' 

'Can you not?' 

  


She laughs and leaves my room. I follow her exit a couple of minutes later. I promised Alycia I would come and pick Maia and her up. Once I knocked on the door I can hear someone running to the door. Alycia is such a dork. She opens the door and welcomes me in. Maia is standing behind her; I walk towards her and hug her. I know she knows about what happen between Alycia and me but I don't feel comfortable kissing Alycia in front of her, it's still a bit weird for me. 

  


'Come on you can kiss her! I know what you both did in the dark' 

  


She didn't just say that? I start blushing tremendously and hide my face by staring at the carpet hotel and changing the subject. 

  


'Are you girls ready to leave for the airport?' 

  


Together we leave the hotel and arrive at the airport safely. We have a little breakfast in the lounge before our departure. Once Maia leaves Alycia and me alone I can finally come closer to her. 

'I'm going to miss you Liz' 

  


I start blushing a bit. Her eyes really tell what she feels and she's not lying. 

  


'I'm going to miss you to. So we are going to see each other when exactly again?' 

  


I already know the answer but I like messing with her. I have to head back to L.A but I wish I could follow her to Australia; I actually miss my family also. After she explained me for the third time what the plan was. I loose my smile realizing we are going to be apart for quite sometime, her soft index lifts my chin up. 

  


'We are going to be separated for at most one month. And we are going to call each other, text. I promise you.' 

  


I can't resist her anymore. I stare at her lips a second before kissing them briefly. Maia jumps out of behind the couch. 

  


'Finally I saw you kiss! Aww you two are so cute' 

'Stop screaming!' 

  


I nearly had a heart attack. Alycia is right I hope no one heard her. Fans would sure be happy about this but it would be a lot of problems and complications for us. I look around but we are alone, I can breath again. Alycia get's up, it's time for us to part. 

  


'I guess this is goodbye then' 

  


She really has to stop with Lexa's words. I take her in my arm and hold her tight enough so she knows how I feel. I watch her leave the lounge as I sit back down with Maia. 

  


'So, what's going on between you two?' 

  


I look at Maia; she never looses a moment to interrogate us. 

  


'I don't know really, maybe this time apart will help us figure it out.'


	11. Apart

**Alycia's POV**

  


It's been a week since I arrived home, my true home Australia. I'm getting ready to go out with some of my high school friends; I haven't seen them in so long. I put a casual high waist jean and a white light shirt, red lipstick and I'm ready to go. When I arrive I notice that all my friends are there. I'm so excited I take each of them in my arms. All night we have been talking about our lives, catching up on everything. I wish Eliza were here so I can introduce her to all of those amazing people. I like my new life in L.A, I'm living my dream but it's still hard to live away from everyone. 

Once I'm home, I stay up a bit longer and talk with my mom about my evening. 

  


'It's was great, I wish I could introduce my L.A friends and Eliza to them' 

' Eliza is not one of your "L.A friends"?' 

  


I start becoming red and try to act as normal as possible but I end up stammering. 

  


'She is, she... a close friend." 

  


My mom smiles at me as if she knows something is odd about this but she doesn't say it because she knows I will tell her when I'm ready. Instead she gives me a kiss goodnight and leaves my room. I lay on my bed starring at my ceiling, my childhood room has not changed a bit, my drum is in a corner taking dust, my favourite books are still on the same shelf next to my desk where I use to spend hours studying. My phone brings me back to reality. I jump on it hoping it's a text from Eliza but instead it's a text from my ex Jordan. His going to be attending Comic Con and hopes to see me there. I ignore is text, I don't want to see him or even think about him. I only want Eliza in my head. This few days away made me realize how attached I am to her. Since that night in Brazil everything has changed in my head, I don't see her the same way. Our friendship bond has transformed into feelings. Of course playing Lexa has a role in this but I'm the one who misses her right now. I finally fall asleep thinking about how I truly feel for Eliza. When I wake up in the morning I decide to talk about it to my mom. I'm a bit nervous about how she's going to react. 

  


'Mom can I talk to you about something?' 

  


She nods and gives me my cup of tea and my vegemite on a buttered slice of bread. Her smile and soft stare is enough to calm me. 

  


'I think I might have feelings for someone but... it's complicated... I just...' 

'Alycia you love her and it's fine darling. It's actually the best feeling in the world to be in love so why should I be disturbed about that?' 

  


I blush and eat my bread avoiding eye contact. My mom knows me better than anyone. After finishing my bite I look at her and with a small smirk I ask advice. 

  


'What should I do about it?' 

'Does Eliza know how you feel?' 

'No, we haven't really decided what we would label ourselves' 

'You don't need to label your relationship to tell her how you feel, just tell her' 

  


I walk around the counter to clean my cup, my mom leans next to me and puts my hair behind my ear. 

  


'What if she doesn' t feel the same way?' 

'Alycia Debnam-Carey I haven't raised you to be afraid of things, always overcome fear never cave into-it.' 

  


She's right I need to tell Eliza about what I feel, even if I'm probably going to sound stupid and ridiculous, I know it's the right thing to do. I decide to call her but I forget about the time difference and end up on her voicemail.

  


_'Hey... I just wanted to know how you were. I'm flying back in a couple of days. Tell me when you are free. I really need to talk to you.... Bye'_

  


**Eliza's POV**

  


I wake up early for a shoot. First thing I do is check my phone, I see one missed call from Alycia. I listen to her voicemail. Her voice seems strange and she's not natural at all. Something is wrong. I get myself ready before being late again. This voicemail is on repeat in my head while I'm on my way to this shoot in the middle of the desert. What does she want us to talk about? Maybe she want's us to stop what we started in Brazil. I try to think about something else, I don't want to do a crappy job because I'm overthinking. Once my shoot done I drive back home on my own and reflect on my couple of days away from Alycia. It has been hard on me, I've realised a lot on what I wanted from our relationship.

Halfway home I receive a call from my best friend Ali. I haven't had the chance to talk to her about Alycia. 

  


'Hey boo how are you?' 

'Ali ! Fine, I'm coming back from a shoot right now, and you ? What's uuup' 

  


We both laugh for a few seconds, I miss her so much. Comic con is hopefully going to reunite us for a bit. 

  


'I'm good, excited to see you in San Diego next week! What has been going on in your life? Any luuvers?' 

'Actually...' 

'No way! Who is it? He or she? I wan't to know everything.' 

'It happened in Brazil last week...' 

'Don't tell me more, it's Alycia isn't it? Your chemistry on screen was way too real to be fake.' 

'Shut up!' 

  


We laugh for a bit and I explain to her everything. She supports me and tells me to just let go and stop being afraid of being hurt. We make plan to meet at my hotel before Comic Con. 

  


*** A few days later in San Diego*** 

  


I'm finally in my room, I'm unpacking my suitcase when I ear a knock on my door. It's Ali she ran’s up to me and hugs me so hard I scream of pain. She calls me a pussy and don't let go even a bit. A second knock gives me freedom from Ali's arms. It's my assistant noticing me that Alycia has registered in her room. I told her to tell me as soon as she knew when Alycia was there so I could surprise her. Ali stares at me with amusement. 

  


'It's okay you can go and see her I'm not going anywhere' 

'I'm scared, she wanted to talk what if she want's to call it off?' 

'I'll be there to comfort you and make you laugh, just go now!' 

  


I take a deep breath and adventure myself in the long hallway. I found her door and I see it's not fully closed so I decide to enter without knocking. I have a huge smile on my face that I can't control. 

  


'Surprise!' 

  


I yell as I enter but my face quickly transforms when I see this guy pressing Alycia against the wall. They both turn their heads my way; I can't look at her my eyes are filled with tears. I turn around and run away from this. 


	12. Stop

**Alycia's POV**

  


San Diego Comic Con, a pure thrill of excitement. I don't know if I'm more nervous for the panels or for seeing Eliza again. I enter my room and find Jordan sitting there on the couch. I drop my bag on the floor. I was not expecting that. 

  


'Hey Alycia' 

'Jordan what are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to see you again.' 

  


Jordan gets up and comes closer to me, I avoid him and walk pass him but he takes my arm. 

  


'Let me talk to you. Please.' 

  


I break my arm free and nod. I take my bag on the floor and go straight in my room where I start unpacking while he talks to me. 

  


'I miss you, I've been miserable this last month, since you left me. I know you still love me.' 

  


I turn around and look at him with wide-open eyes. 

  


'Love you? I don't love you. I broke up with you because we didn't make sense anymore and truly I fell out of love for you.' 

  


I try not to loose my temper and walk angrily to the leaving room area. He follows me and once more takes my arms and hand. 

  


'Alycia I need you.' 

'Keep your hands of me Jordan. Leave. Now.' 

  


He walks towards me, I move back but find myself against the wall. 

  


'I'll leave when you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to see me again. ' 

  


I look at him straight in the eyes, I told him a thousand times it was over. But I feel this time will be the good one. 

  


'It's over Jordan. I don't ever want to see you again.' 

'Surprise!' 

  


I turn my head and see Eliza. Her face is in chock. I realize what she might think and push Jordan out of my way. 

  


'No Eliza!' 

  


I run after her and found myself locked out of her room. I knock vigorously on it begging her to open it. The door opens and Ali is behind it. She stares at me as if she was going to kill me. 

  


'It's not what it seems, please let me talk to her.' 

  


I start sobbing in front of her in the middle of the hallway. I'm glad no one is walking around to see how a mess I am. Ali nods and lets me walk in; she closes the door behind her when she leaves the room. Eliza is standing in the middle of the room, she's not crying but her eyes are red with anger and tears. 

  


'Eliza it's really not what it seems' 

'Oh really and what should I think, I enter your room and this guy is just pressing you against the wall, nothing weird about that right?' 

  


I try to calm her down by speaking softly and looking at her. Her eyes are not backing down, her stare nearly hurts. 

  


'Jordan is my ex. I didn't know he was going to be there, I...' 

'Right, well we both had plans to surprise you I guess.' 

'Stop. Let me finish.' 

  


I get louder because she's not listening and it's starting to piss me off. 

  


'He came to get me back but I told him to leave. He kept touching me and before you came in a told him to leave, that I never wanted to see him again.' 

'And I'm supposed to believe that?' 

  


She stares sarcastically at me. I can't control my temper any longer and come closer to her. 

  


'Yes you should believe that. You should trust me.' 

  


Eliza turns around and take a few steps away from me. I don't let her escape and grab her arm to turn her around. 

  


'Stop touching me. I just wanted to surprise you, I guess I was too late.' 

'I don't care what you think. I don't care what you saw. I'm not going to let you ruin this. I've spent the last two weeks thinking about you, missing you. I talked to my mom about you, she told me that I should say what's on my heart.' 

  


I start sobbing; Eliza's face is not getting any sweeter. 

  


'I can't control what's happening; I just know it's me and not Lexa. I just know that I want to be with you. I fell in love with you as a friend at first but since Brazil I rediscovered what I truly felt. And it's not friendship.' 

  


A tear rolls down her face, I can see that she's starting to believe me. 

  


**Eliza's POV**

  


How could she do this to me? I look at her entering the room. Right now I just want to spit in her face. We didn't promise anything to each other but I thought we had at least respect for one and other. I want to burst into tears but I stay strong and face her. She tries to explain what happened when I walked in but I just don't want to hear her and believe her. I turn around trying to hide my tears from her and my pain. I feel her hand grabbing me. 

  


'Stop touching me. I just wanted to surprise you, I guess I was too late.' 

'I don't care what you think. I don't care what you saw. I'm not going to let you ruin this. I've spent the last two weeks thinking about you, missing you. I talked to my mom about you, she told me that I should say what's on my heart.' 

  


I've also missed her but that doesn't mean I let my ex touch me like she did. I keep my stare steady and put a mean smirk on my lips as I see her sobbing. She's just doesn't want to loose me as an ally, she doesn't care about me. 

  


'I can't control what's happening; I just know it's me and not Lexa. I just know that I want to be with you. I fell in love with you as a friend at first but since Brazil I rediscovered what I truly felt. And it's not friendship.' 

  


My expression is changing on my face. Trough her tears I can see in her eyes she's not lying. All my anger vanishes away and I stay in shock, a tear rolls down my cheek. I try to speak but I stammer. 

  


'What... You...' 

  


She comes closer to me and looks deeply in my eyes. Her soft fingers swipe my tear off my face. 

  


'Eliza I love you.' 

  


I can't believe this. I was so afraid of being hurt that I found the first excuse to get mad at her and push her away, made her feel like crap but she didn't back down. She loves me. It's all I ever wanted. I kiss her passionately, she responds to it with the same intensity. She jumps on me and puts her legs around my waist. I place both of my hands under her and walk to the counter of the kitchen where I drop her. Both our lips collide with force. Her hands are holding my face tightly. I feel her legs tightening around my waist. I separate my lips from hers to take my breath. 

  


'Alycia, I... I love you.' 

  


Alycia stares at me with love and bites her lips before kissing me softly; I can feel a warm tear crashing down on my skin. I kiss her with fierce elation and carry her to the bed. I play with her tongue a bit before I come pressing my lips against her neck. She moans slowly. 

  


'Eliza I'm back is everything fine?' 

'Shit Ali I forgot.' 

  


Alycia tries to contain her laugh. I put my hair back in place and ran in the room before Ali walks in. 

  


'Ali! Yes everything is fine. Great actually. 

'So what happened?' 

  


I close the door of the bedroom where Alycia is probably having a blast hearing me trying to act casual. 

  


'Hum, well it wasn't what it seemed but can I tell you a bit later... I... need to rest?' 

  


Ali frowns her eyebrows and tilts her head to the side. 

  


'Are you sure you are okay?' 

  


I walk her back the door but as I do I hear Alycia's laugh and I start blushing. Ali turns around before leaving. 

  


'Say hi to Alycia for me will you?' 

  


I close the door pretty embarrassed, I walk straight back to the room. When I open the door Alycia is on her elbows starring at me hysterically laughing. 

  


'Shut up.' 

  


I come over her and kiss her languorously. Our eyes meet; she lays back and caresses my cheek. 

  


'I love you.' 

  


Alycia bites her lips and brings me closer to her before saying she loves me to. 


	13. Welcome home - part 1

**Eliza's POV**

  


_\- Yes Mom, my plane lands at 2 p.m. in Melbourne airport_

_\- Okay Liz, you still don't want to tell me who you special guest is?_

_\- Nope, you'll see soon enough. I have to go. See you tomorrow then. I love you._

_\- I love you too bye._

  


I finish packing my suitcase when I feel hands on my waist. I smile and lean back as I feel her lips against my neck. 

  


'Babe you are going to make us late for the airport' 

'You are making us late you take two hours to pack a suitcase for four days.' 

  


I turn around and push her gently. I zip my bag after checking everything twice. I try not to show Alycia how nervous I am about this trip. Our relationship has been good since Comic con, we haven't seen each other that much because of work but we decided to take this time off together in Australia. I hope it will help us really decide what we want to do and see where we are. I haven't told anyone except Ali about Alycia and me yet, so I'm literally imposing her to my entire family by bringing her. 

The plane ride was faster than what I expected, Alycia slept all the way through and I had to wake her up when we lander, her eyes were so puffy she looked so cute. 

  


'Are you nervous?' 

'I'm meeting your mom for the first time, what do you think?' 

  


I laugh at her and reassure her as much as I can. Under our black sunglasses no one seem to recognize us, which is a great start. Once passed baggage claim we meet my mom in the parking lot. She's waiting by the car with a big smile on her face. I ran up to her and hold her tight in my arms. She let's me go and I can see she's waiting for something. Shit I forgot about Alycia. I turn around and decide to take Alycia's hand to bring her closer. 

  


'Alycia meet my beautiful mother Lucinda and Mom meet my co-star, friend, girlfriend Alycia Debnam-Carey.' 

  


My mom instantly takes Alycia in her arms, as she was part of the family. She never questioned my decisions or my sexuality; I don't know why I was scared to tell her about Alycia. We drive back home and my mom start interrogating Alycia. I have smirk on my lips, she's always looking out for me and I know she's trying to be sure she's right for me. 

  


'Mom too much questions kills the questions' 

  


She laughs and agrees to stop harassing my girlfriend. We arrive home safely and once we walked inside all of my friends and the rest of my family jumps out of everywhere to welcome me home. I can see on Alycia's face how nervous she is. I take her hand and walk inside with her by my side. I have never been more proud to introduce her to everyone. I trust those people enough to tell them. We have not yet decided to go public with this. After a while of catching up I realize Alycia is no longer next to me, I look around the room searching for her and I finally find her in the kitchen helping my mom. I watch from far away and smile. She so natural and radiant, her long wavy hair fall upon her right shoulder she keeps on putting them there with a twist of her hand. She merged into this lot of people she didn't know with such ease, I'm impressed. I let her be and go back to my friends. This wonderful afternoon ends and everyone leaves. We clean everything up. I come closer to Alycia. 

  


'Leeshy are you feeling tired?'

'No I'm fine why?' 

'Because I'm taking you out on a date tonight' 

  


She smiles at me but she seems concerned, she tells me she doesn't want paparazzi to find us. I tell her that she has to relax because it's not what she expects. We both prepare ourselves in the pool house where we are staying. I walk in the room and see how beautiful Alycia is. She's wearing a ankle long blue dress, with an open-back that fits her perfectly. 

  


'Wow, you are stunning.' 

'Thank you sweetheart, you look quite amazing too' 

  


She kisses me on the lips quickly before we leave the house. I take her in this fancy restaurant but we don't go in by the front door. I take her behind where the owner is waiting for us. He's a family friend and he agreed with pleasure to letting me use the roof. I bring Alycia up there and she discovers my surprise. I told my mom to come up here before we did to put all the flowers and candles. 

  


'It's... perfect. When did you do this?' 

'Let's just say we have to be nice to my mom' 

  


She laughs and I can see in her eyes that the gesture really touched her. We both sit on the pillows on the ground and have a wonderful dinner. Enjoying the view and each other company. 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


Meeting Eliza's family is stressing me out. I know her family is everything to her and I really want to make a good impression. We are staying at her house in Melbourne for four days, it's our first holiday together and really the first time that we will be together 24 hours a day during four days straight. I love spending time with her and this trip couldn't have been happening at a better time. We just spent one week apart and I needed to have her all to myself. Once we landed in Australia Eliza asks me if I feel nervous, I'm surprise that she's really not seeing how tense I am.

  


'Babe calm down. I promise you my mom will love you, everyone will love you. You are amazing and you shouldn't feel nervous.'

  


I smile at her and on our way to baggage claim I take deep breaths to calm my heart rate. No one here seems to recognize us. Eliza leads the way to her car where her mom is waiting for us. I have a really nervous smile on my face that I can't take off as I approach her mom. 

  


'Alycia meet my beautiful mother Lucinda and Mom meet my co-star, friend, girlfriend Alycia Debnam-Carey.' 

  


She said it. That's it I'm dead inside, how is her mom supposed to process that in such short time. It's been too long since anyone spoke I need to talk. 

  


'Nice t...'

  


I can't even finish my sentence that Lucinda takes me in her arms. I instantly feel so much better and relaxed. Once in the car my stress comes back as I can feel that Eliza's mom is questioning me. 

  


'So Alycia, where are you from in Australia?' 

'Sydney my parents still live there.' 

'Great, and when did you meet my daughter? Where?'

'Well two years ago on set of The 100' 

'Good, and what do you think about her?' 

'Mom too much questions kills the questions' 

  


I squeeze Eliza's hand in sign to thank her. I was not ready to answer that question, it's too embarrassing. We walk inside her home and found all of Eliza's family and friends waiting for us. I feel my anxiety rising. I stay close to my girlfriend and let her introduce me to everyone. I quickly disappear in the kitchen, making myself useful makes me feel much better. I meet Eliza's brothers and sympathize with them while I help her mom with the food. After several hours of laughing and chatting people start leaving and we soon are left cleaning everything. 

  


'Leeshy are you feeling tired?'

'No I'm fine why?' 

'Because I'm taking you out on a date tonight' 

  


It's our first date, I have pictured it a thousand times and once more today I feel nervous. I try to dress as good as possible with what I brought with me. I put on this fancy dress that I wore at an event in LA two months ago. I'm looking at myself in the mirror when I see in the reflection Eliza coming out of the bathroom. She's wearing white pants, black heels and a see-through black top.

  


'You look quite amazing'

  


We arrive at this restaurant but our car stops at the back entrance. I'm curious to know where she's taking me; we both don't want to be exposed before we talked about it so it must be somewhere private. The owner takes us to the roof of his business. When Eliza opens the door I found myself in front of an amazing layout of pillows on the floor, on a beautiful rug, some candles are disposed everywhere I feel a bit like Lexa about candles. But the best part is all those flowers; my favourite ones are all around the eating area creating a bubble just for us. 

  


'It's... perfect. When did you do this?' 

'Let's just say we have to be nice to my mom' 

  


We spend a magical evening, laughing and talking about anything and everything. We also spent some time looking at the stars appearing as the sun came down. It's not how I pictured it in my mind it's much better. 


	14. Welcome home - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind that for certain chapters like this one I have to continue the story and not come back to the beginning through an other POV. I hope you like it ! :)

**Alycia's POV**

  


Back from our date I drop my bag in the entrance of the room and immediately take my heels off, they are killing me. Eliza catches me before I loose my balance. 

  


'Thank you, you are my angel you know that?' 

  


She smiles at me and stares at me for quite sometime. I take time to appreciate her face, eyes and smile. Our fingers are still intertwined; I bring her closer so I can whisper in her ear. 

  


'You are quite a hot angel actually' 

'Miss Debnam-Carey don't tease me' 

  


I come even closer and press my body against her, my lips still very close to her ear. I put one of my hands on her hip where I grab her gently. 

  


'Alycia'

  


I drag my lips from the back of her ear to her neck. I can feel her breath getting louder. My hands start making there way under her shirt. She tries to put her hands on me but I push her away. 

  


'No, I'm in control tonight.' 

  


I push her on the bed, she sits there facing me, staring at me intrigued. I quickly put some music on, silence can get stressing especially in those moments. I want to do something for her that I have never done before. I'm glad I have some drinks in me. I put on my confident smile and stare and start to dance in front of Eliza as if I knew what I was doing. I come closer to her and bite my lips. I take her hands and drive them on my dress; I turn around and bend down so she can unzip it. I make it slide to my feet and turn around. She's staring at me as if she's ready to jump on me but I'm not finished. I move my hips to the rhythm of the song, I put her hands on my waist so she can feel the mouvement. Eliza gets up and stops me to kiss me with passion. I put my legs around her waist while I play with her tongue. I feel the pressure of the wall behind me as she drops me on the large cabinet. She devours my neck and I let moans escape my mouth. I pull her hair a bit as I feel my body getting warmer under her kisses. I feel her mouth travel down; I grab the edge of the cabinet as I feel my underwear getting taking off. Eliza spreads my legs just enough so she can work her way around my centre. 

  


'Babe' 

  


She stares at me as her only answer and starts playing with her tongue inside me. I tremble of pleasure and breath heavily. As she intensifies the rhythm I stick my nails in the wood of the furniture. Eliza pushes two fingers in me, I whine slowly at first but soon enough I can't think straight anymore, I moan her name and let my orgasm strike me. I let my back rest against the wall as I regain conscious. Eliza get's back up and kisses me tenderly. I feel so tired and nearly fall asleep on the cabinet; she grabs me and carries me to the bed where she lays me down. I slightly open my eyes and see her undress herself; she also picks up my clothes to tidy the room before coming to join me. I crawl in bed until I found myself in contact with her body. She kisses my forehead and caresses my cheek before playing with my hair. 

  


'I love you my leeshy-loo' 

  


I barely can respond that I love her too; I fall asleep instantly once she started dragging her fingers gently on my back. 

  


I wake up in the same way as I fell asleep in. I open my eyes slowly; the light of early morning is blurring my vision but I recognize her face and I can see she's starring at the pool in her thoughts. I try to articulate words with my husky voice. 

  


'Babe?' 

'Oh I didn't see you were awake boo, did you sleep well?' 

  


I moan nodding my head against her skin and closing my eyes again, the light is unbearable. I can hear her heart and it's beating quite fast. 

  


'Something is wrong?' 

'No, I'm just wondering' 

'About?' 

'It's perfect between us and I'm afraid to make a mistake and loose it all.' 

  


I smile at her and open my eyes for good to look at her. I push myself up the bed and place my hand on her cheek. 

  


'Eliza Jane Taylor you shouldn't worry about that. Just enjoy the moment.' 

  


She smiles at me and nods. I kiss her lips gently and it brings me back to last night. 

  


'I'm so sorry!' 

'What?' 

'Last night, I didn't do you, I feel so bad' 

  


Eliza laughs hysterically, rolls me over and kisses me on the cheek, lips, nose and neck. 

  


'You know your cuteness will kill me someday Alycia' 

  


Both of our phones start buzzing on the side tables. We look at each other intrigued before grabbing them. 

  


'It's my manager' 

'Me too' 

  


_\- Alycia?_

_\- Gab what's going on? Why are you calling me so early?_

_\- It's everywhere Alycia, we have to act fast. Can you come back earlier?_

_-Wait what are you talking about?_

_\- You and Eliza, someone leaked pictures of you in some sort of party. I'll send you the links but it's literally everywhere the Internet is broke. I'll send you your flight details later._

  


I turn around chocked. My bubble just popped and everything is scrambling down. Eliza hangs up and looks at her phone for a minute. She get's up really quickly and put her clothes on. She storms out the room and let me here alone panicking. This was the last thing we wanted, being outed by someone else. I try to gather my thoughts and calm myself. I put on some clothes; Eliza is in the kitchen yelling at her mom and brothers. I step in. I can't talk I just sit there listening to her telling how disappointed she is and how betrayed she feels. I'm just way to overwhelmed to say anything, I don't know what to think or how we are going to react to this. 

  


**Eliza's POV**

  


_\- Alex?_

_\- Eliza get back in L.A as soon as you can and please try an avoid paparazzi._

_\- Why is there and event I have to attend?_

_\- Oh you don't know... Well you broke the Internet with your friend Alycia. Someone apparently had fun at a party._

  


I take a second before I can answer. I hang up and I feel the anger growing inside of me. Someone I trust sold pictures of Alycia and me to magazines how could they do that. I storm out the room, I need an explanation with my mom. 

  


'Mom it's everywhere, look!' 

  


I show her the pictures of us holding hands and kissing. My mom stares back at me and seems as chocked as me. 

  


'Who did this?' 

  


I start sobbing of anger and nerves. 

  


'Answer me who fucking did this?!' 

'Eliza calm down. Do you know what your plan is?' 

'I need to find who did this that's the plan!' 

'It's not going to help you knowing who outed you, just go back to L.A and figure this out with Alycia.' 

  


As she said her name Alycia walked in. She sits on the chair but she seems to be far away from here. 

  


'We are leaving in two hours. I'm sorry mom to leave like this, I wish things had turned out differently.' 

'Honey you are forced to leave don't worry I get it and I want you to leave and fix this. Alycia it was short but I'm really happy I could meet you.' 

'Thank you for your hospitality Lucinda' 

  


I walk back to the room and try to make contact with Alycia but she's not responding. We manage to get at the airport without anyone noticing us. We haven't spoke since I asked her if she was ready to leave. I take her hand on the plane and she finally speaks to me again but I can hear in her voice she's about to collapse. 

  


'I'm scared Eliza' 

'We will make it through this I promise you but we have to decide things together.' 

  


I swipe the tears of of her cheek and squeeze her hand a bit stronger. 

  


'When we will arrive there will be a tones of paparazzi outside waiting for us. I asked a lot of security so if you stay close you'll be fine okay?'

'And what do we do after?' 

'I don't know, we can admit it or we can deny it what do you want to do?' 

  


I actually don't know myself. If we admit it people will get crazy and ask a tone of inappropriate questions and if we deny it they will be on our backs 24/7 just to have a chance to capture us together again. I don't know which one I can bare more. 

  


'I think we should ignore it for a while and hope that it will fade away' 

'Yes maybe it's the best way' 

  


She stares at me and I can see in her eyes she's petrified with fear. I'm also afraid I'm going to loose her because of this. Everyone knows or assume I'm bi so it's not a big chock on my side but she has always been with guys and seeing millions of people asking you about your sexual orientation while you don't even know yourself can be tricky. I'm afraid she'll cave into the pressure and leave me to protect herself.


	15. Decisions

**Eliza's POV**

  


I rip of the page of my calendar we are officially in September. I can believe we have been back from Australia for two weeks now. Both of our manager suggested we take our distance and act as if nothing happened, our back story if we have to answer is "It was a simple kiss on the lips as girls do when they have fun'. I hate that version but we really don't have a choice. Alycia and I have been distant since we came back, not only because we have too. I feel she's taking a step back in this relationship; I can't blame her I screwed things up. I have a lot of meetings and interviews for Thumper; the first screening is in one week so everything is a bit chaotic. My team comes at my house to style me for my first interview. The guy walks in and start asking the usual questions but I knew it was not going to last. 

  


'So, recently you had some time to go back to Australia right?' 

'Yes I did, family is really important to me.' 

'We can see that also through your character in this movie. I'm sorry for asking but I have too, is your former co-star Alycia Debnam-Carey any part of your family now?' 

'Do you see Alycia in this house right now? No, so I guess you have your answer.' 

'Is it because of the pictures of you that have been leaked? How is Alycia?'

'Thank you for coming my team will escort you back to the door' 

  


I take a deep breath and storm out the living room. It's only the second interviewer to ask me something about those pictures but I already have troubles staying calm. Once in the bathroom I try to calm myself and call Alycia. 

  


_\- Leesh?_

_-Eliza hey, how are you?_

_-I'll be better if I could see you instead I have to answer to questions about us all day... I miss you._

_-It will be all right. Stay strong okay. I have to go._

  


She hangs up without even saying she missed me too. I'm loosing her I can feel it in my bones. If those pictures weren't out we would probably be going strong and making plans. Now we can't even talk to each other. My assistant drags me back to my sit. I still have a handful of interviews to do. I'm glad none of the next journalists asked me about my personal life. Once everyone is out the door I collapse on my couch in tears. It has been an exhausting few days and I stay so strong in front of everyone all the time so no one will doubt what I say. I even start to believe myself. I take off my clothes and put on something more comfortable, I sit in front of the TV and check my phone but only my manager sent me some info about the premiere next week. No news from Alycia what so ever. After binge watching season 4 of Orange is the New Black I crawl myself into bed and fall asleep instantly, I guess tears makes you weak. 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


'Alycia get up, take a shower and please eat something' 

'Yes Marny is right, com'on you can't stay in bed all day, it's been a week since you have been outside.' 

  


Maia and Marny are trying to help me I know but I just don't have the courage to go outside and face all those people. Since we came back from Australia I had to change my phone number and I had to go leave at Maia's house, too many paparazzi where waiting outside my doors. My hair are all tangled and my stomach cries for food but I haven't really found the strength to get up lately. I was perfectly happy in a beautiful bubble of love and success; everything came crashing down in one second and I can't process that. I can get know what Lexa's fans felt when she died. They lost something suddenly and I lost something too. After several minutes of begging I finally get up and take a shower. Marny is making me food and Maia takes care of my hair when I receive a call from Eliza. 

I try to act as normal as possible even if I can feel tears coming. I don't want her to feel bad. 

  


_\- Leesh?_

_-Eliza hey, how are you?_

_-I'll be better if I could see you instead I have to answer to questions about us all day... I miss you._

_-It will be all right. Stay strong okay. I have to go._

  


I hang up before bursting into tears. Maia takes me in her arms she's the only one who saw the connection I have with Eliza and what she means to me. Hiding the truth is slowly destroying us. I can't stand being away from her any longer but I know that seeing her implies a lot of consequences that maybe I'm not ready to face. I finish getting my hair done and I go eat what Marny made me. 

  


'Thank you for being here, both of you.' 

'Alycia you can't stay like this' 

'I know Marny but what do you want me to do? I'm stuck in this position and I hate it.' 

'You are not stuck, you can change things if you are ready to do it.' 

  


In a few days I have to attend a convention for Fear, it's my first official appearance since the picture leaked. I know the audience and journalist will be warned not to ask any personal questions but I still am afraid some will get through and I don't know if I'm ready to lie. It's hard to love someone when everything pushes you not to. I'll just do like always and pick myself back up, put on a confident face and face my fears. 


	16. Under pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! In this chapter I used some of Eliza's answers she gave during the convention in Melbourne this week end. For now the events in my story are going to be made up because I can't really wait for them to announce conventions and apparitions so I hope it's okay with you. I will still try to stay as realistic as possible.  
> Good read and I hope you like this chapter :)

**Eliza's POV**

  


  


I'm going to leave soon for Vancouver for the next few weeks shooting season four. But for now I have one last convention in L.A. Alycia has been missing from my life, we haven't seen or talked to each other in one week now. I don't want to think it's over. Until she says the words I just will keep fighting for us. I know she's attending the same convention but later than me so we shouldn’t see each other. Lindsey is attending with me, I feel less anxious when I'm with her she always have the right words to calm me before panels. 

  


'I wanted to know if you were stranded on an island who would you take with you?' 

'Obviously I'm a bad ass so I don't need anyone, but yeah I'll take Marie because she's a real life Octavia' 

'And you Eliza?' 

'Well... I'll take Alycia because she's one of my best friends and I would need her there'

  


People in the crowd start whispering, I can hear multiples 'Elycia is real' which surprisingly doesn't make me nervous but makes me smile. I can see in the corner of my eye my assistant throwing me a ice cold stare. I shouldn't even pronounce her name. 

  


'What is the best development in your characters so far?' 

'Raven has been through a lot this season, I really think that the best development was when she realized that the pain must be overcome and not supressed.' 

'For Clarke falling in love with Lexa. I mean she will never be the same after that, I'm not sure she will ever love an other human again' 

  


Lindsey throws a amused stare at me. I know what she's thinking. the panel end and she finally tells me what's on her mind. 

  


'Can you be anymore in love with her?' 

'Shhhhh' 

  


I explain to her my situation once we are back in our car. She's really supportive and tells me that I should stop thinking and start living. I look out through the window and I don't know if it's a coincidence but when the car starts I can see Alycia getting out of hers a couple of feet away from me. She turns around and sees me; she froze and disappears from my vision. She looked so beautiful in her maroon dress, her hair long and wavy falling on her shoulders. I try to calm my heart who started racing at the second I saw her. 

  


'When was the last time you talked to her?'

'A week or more I don't know' 

'Liz you should be back there talking to her right now.' 

'I can't, we can't because...'

'Because what? The fans? Publicity? Com'on life is not your careers and did you learn nothing about Clarke? Life is about more than just surviving so just go!' 

  


She's right. I need to talk to Alycia and I really want her to say yes to stop this non-sense. At the same time I'm terrified she doesn't love me anymore. The driver makes a U-turn and drops me off at the centre. I walk fast through security and pretend I forgot something to get pass them. I see Alycia she's about to go into interviews with the press. I need to see her before I try to rush but I'm too late. 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


I get ready with Maia; she hasn't left my side for the past three weeks now. I'm used to live with her but this time it's different I'm not living with her, she's here because she knows I'm barely holding it up together. I leave my place and tell her I'll be back soon enough. I arrive at the centre and get out of my car, I turn around to make sure it's locked. I have a look around and in a black Range Rover with tinted windows I see someone looking at me. I'm glad I have my contacts in, I think it's Eliza but I must be imagining it. I've missed her so much I have the impression to see her everywhere I go. 

  


'First you have to do press then the panel and then pictures with fans' 

'Press is on my own?' 

'Yes but don't worry we asked for no personal questions' 

  


I take a deep breath and move towards the bunch of journalists waiting for me. My assistant leaves me with them she has to make sure everything is ready for the panel. I smile at them and position myself in front of the cameras and mics. The first questions are quite easy to answer, I start making jokes and laughing with them and in the distance I can see a blonde silhouette watching me. Is it Eliza? What is she doing here? Too many questions. 

  


'Are you alright? You look a bit distant?' 

'Yes yes I'm fine sorry' 

'So I was wondering what you where going to do on your free time before shooting season three?' 

  


The silhouette disappeared, I try to find it again I look around and forget about the journalist for a second. 

  


'Alycia?' 

'Sorry, well I'm going to...' 

  


I have a last look around as I answer and that's when I see her. She's there starring and smiling at me. My face illuminates as I see her and I get she came back to see me, I know what I have to do. I stare back at the people standing in front of me and I answer them with a confident tone, sure of my answer. 

'I'm going to spend time with my girlfriend Eliza Taylor.' 

  


The journalists starts going crazy and ask a thousands questions. My assistant drags me out of there but I don't really listen to her. I walk towards Eliza and we manage to hide in a room for a couple of seconds. We don't talk, we just stare at each other and then fall in each others arms. 

  


'I've missed you so much' 

'I love you Eliza and I never want to be apart from you. I'm sorry I had to tell them.' 

'You did the right thing, I was coming here to ask you if you were ready to come out clean and once more you surprised me. You always do.' 

  


Security knocks on the door and informs me it's time for the panel. 

  


'Wait for me at my place, Maia is there but explain to her what happen please wait for me'

  


She kissed my cheek, I have a lot of red lipstick on I guess she didn't want that on her. I smile as she answers. 

  


'I'll wait babe now go and do your job damn it!' 

  


I storm out and rush to the panel. One last glance over my shoulder before going on stage, I see her rushing out the place. I can't help but have a big bright smile on my face. I'm ready for this.


	17. Ready for the ride

**Eliza's POV**

  


I can't believe the lies are over. I drive back to Alycia's place it's about four in the afternoon. I knock on the door and Maia appears. I walk inside and start explaining what happened. 

  


'You are telling me Alycia came out to the press without anyone else knowing she was going to do it?' 

'Exactly yes! I was as shocked as you. But at least now we don't have to hide anymore.' 

'I guess... yes but are you both really ready to be out and face all the pressure?' 

'keeping my distance with Alycia was just the worst thing to do so I don't care what I have to do to be with her I will.' 

'Oh so cute! But please don't leave her because I had to put her in the shower myself this morning, she's a mess without you'

  


Maia laughs but I can see in her eyes that if I mess with her best friend she'll come after me. She leaves the place and gives me the keys. I start patiently waiting but Alycia sends me a text saying she's going to be late, apparently the big news is keeping her stranded in the convention centre. I decide to go out to the flower shop and get her favourites. With the L.A traffic I get back at her place just in time. I look at myself in the mirror and try to arrange my hair and face so I look okay when she walks in. The sound of the keys in the lock bring me back to reality, I rush to the door and hide the flowers behind my back. Alycia walks in and stares at me with a big smile. I pull out the flowers and her smile turns into a lip biting. 

  


'They are beautiful' 

  


She takes them and puts them in some water and smells them one more time before speaking again. 

  


'I'm exhausted' 

'So what happened after the big reveal?' 

'Well my manager immediately called asking what was wrong with me for not telling him first my attentions. Then on the panel after a few minutes I saw some girls in the front row talking about it and showing each other the pictures from Melbourne. And after that I wanted to go home but maybe twenty paparazzi were waiting outside so I couldn't go, I had to wait for security to make them move.' 

  


I come close to her and take her in my arms, her back leaning against my body and her hands holding mine on her stomach. I don't like the fact she had to face all that on her own. I kiss her cheek and hold her tight. 

  


'You won't face that on your own anymore. We are going to face all those things together okay? Are you ready for the ride?' 

  


  


She turns around to face me and stares at me straight in the eyes; she puts her right hand on my cheek. 

  


'I have never been more ready for something. I don't want to be without you Eliza.' 

  


I start blushing but I suddenly remember what Maia told me and if I'm going to blush than she is too. 

  


'Oh I know apparently when I'm not around your friends have to push you under the shower?' 

  


She starts getting red and put her hands on her face. I laugh at her and bring her closer by putting my hands on her hips. 

  


'I'm not going anywhere this time.' 

'Yes you are, you are eventually going back to your place' 

  


I stare at her for a second and wonder if it's too soon for this. I don't want to leave her side, we already have busy schedules and when we are back in L.A we try to see each other as much as possible. Having two separate places don't make any sense. 

  


'And what if my place is your place?' 

'What are you trying to say? You want to live with me?' 

'It's soon I know but maybe we could think about it or just talk...' 

  


Alycia kisses me before I even finish my sentence. 

  


'Mi casa es tu casa' 

'Alycia I don't spend half of my time in Mexico what does that mean?'

  


She laughs at me and tells me it means that her home is mine too now. I kiss her lips and take her in my arms; I lift her from the ground and swing her around her living room. Her laugh is so cute and adorable. It's the beginning of a long love story that's for sure. 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


The picture session goes well, I stay as professional as possible but my mind keeps drifting away. I can only think about Eliza waiting for me at my place. I love meeting fans but today I just want to go home and reunite with my love. My phone keeps buzzing, I get harassed by all of my friends, family and team. I send a text to my girlfriend to tell her I'll be late and put my phone away for the rest of the day. No one in the convention asks anything about what I revealed earlier. Only Frank Dillane has fun teasing me with it. 

  


'I'm disappointed I always thought you had a thing for me, I guess it must have been my long hair' 

'Shut up Frank' 

  


I push him laughing. I know he's kidding; he is becoming a really good friend. I hug him before I try to leave but security stops me at the door apparently paparazzi have decided to wait for me. I really just want to go home and face all of that tomorrow. Luckily soon enough they manage to push them away and let me leave without causing anymore trouble. I arrive home and once I open the door I see Eliza waiting for me like an angel she is. I can't help but smile. She pulls out of nowhere a beautiful bouquet of my favourite flowers; I can't help but take them away from her immediately and stick my nose into them. My addiction is real. 

  


'They are beautiful'

  


I put them in my favourite vase. I take my shoes off and throw them next to the couch. 

  


'I'm exhausted'

'So what happened after the big reveal?' 

  


Eliza leans against the counter and stares at me concerned. I explain to her all of my adventures, it has been a long day and I'm happy it's over. I can now enjoy being with my girlfriend. She comes behind me to hug me; I can feel her breath down my neck. I close my eyes a second to make the most of this embrace. 

  


'You won't face that on your own anymore. We are going to face all those things together okay? Are you ready for the ride?' 

'I have never been more ready for something. I don't want to be without you Eliza.' 

  


I can see Eliza's face turning red. She so cute it's hard to resist her. I bite my lips and keep caressing her cheek staring at her beautiful face. 

  


'Oh I know apparently when I'm not around your friends have to push you under the shower?' 

  


I'm going to kill Maia for telling her that. I start blushing so I decide to hide my face in my hands. Eliza starts making fun of me but she stops soon enough to tell me she won’t leave me again. I know it's true but technically she will leave for her place in the morning. I loose my smile and stare at the floor. 

  


'You are eventually going back to your place' 

'And what if my place is your place?' 

'What are you trying to say? You want to leave with me?' 

'It's soon I know but maybe we could think about it or just talk...' 

  


I kiss her lips with passion and love. I was afraid to ask her because I thought it was too soon. I love her so much and knowing that she wants to live with me makes me so happy that I can't resist kissing her. I tell her that my home is hers now and I can see her face illuminates. She carries me around the room, I laugh at her she so crazy I love it. I kiss her over and over again until I loose my breath. 


	18. Get away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my thoughts goes to Orlando. Writing an F/F fan fic is my pride in those times of ignorance. I really hope everyone is safe, if you need to talk or whatever contact me in the comments and I'll do my best to help you and listen to you.

**Alyicia's POV**

  


Eliza has to leave for Vancouver. We spent the past week together at my place, our place now. We didn't go out, we cancelled everything we had planned to be together as much as we could. They are shooting season four so she's going to be gone for the next four months. I can't go that long without seeing her so I'm probably going to spend most of my time in Vancouver waiting in her hotel room for her. Eliza left my place today to pack her suitcase. I get a call from my manager. 

  


_\- Alycia I have good news._

_\- I'm listening?_

_\- You remember the audition you past for the independent movie?_

_\- Yes it was a while ago..._

_\- Well you got the lead! They start shooting this week. I talked to AMC to see if you were available and you are. Season three of Fear The Walking dead will start shooting right after you finished the movie._

_\- Wow it's great! When do I have to leave?_

_\- Pack your bags you are leaving tonight for Vancouver._

  


I hang up. This means I'm not only going to Vancouver for Eliza. I'm going there for a movie. I'm so excited about this and I'm relieved that I'll be able to stay with my girlfriend for the next month. 

  


'Babe I'm home!' 

  


I hear her perfect voice and run from upstairs straight to the entrance where I jump on her. She looks at me chocked and surprised. 

  


'I wasn't gone that long don't exaggerate' 

'Shut up! I'm going to Vancouver with you tonight!' 

'What? We talked about this Alycia you know I'm not going to be available a lot, I don’t want you to get bored and...' 

'Shut up please and listen to me. My manager called me, I got the lead for an independent movie, they start shooting this week in Vancouver.'

'I'm so proud of you! My baby is going to be a movie star' 

  


I can see in her eyes that she really is proud of me. I kiss her with all of my love but I quickly leave her to pack my bags. Three hours later we are about to get out the car in front of the airport. We both get out at the same time; we grab our suitcases and our hands before heading to the entrance. Paparazzi are there of course but we ignore them. Once in the departure lounge we can relax a bit and wait for our flight together. I let Eliza in keep our seats while I go buy some snacks. I'm looking at the shelf and try to figure what I crave when a girl approaches me. 

  


'Excuse me, I really don't want to bother you but I wanted to say thank you.' 

  


I look at her intrigued and I really don't get what she wants or means. I smile at her and put my glasses back on my nose correctly. 

  


'Thank you?' 

'You are Alycia Debnam-Carey right?' 

'Yes I am' 

'Then yes... Thank you for going public with Eliza. Your relationship on screen helped a lot of people and knowing that in real life you are both also in love is helping even more. I'm a lesbian and I didn't find any good inspirations until both of you. So thank you for that.' 

  


I stay in shock in front of that young woman. She's so genuine and nice. Her words really resonate and make me emotional. I instantly hug her and forget about the snacks. I decide to bring her to Eliza. I introduce them to each other and we talk a bit before we have to board. This is why I wouldn't change my life, I didn't expect to help people and I never had the ambition of saying that I could but seeing this today makes me realize how much a small action can change things for someone. 

  


**Eliza's POV**

  


I try not to think about the fact that I'm leaving tonight for Vancouver. I'm excited to go back to work and reunite with the cast but I know that means leaving Alycia behind and I don't want that. We have spent the last week glued to each other; we installed some kind of routine. My place got so dusty from no one coming in for a week. I look at it one last time before closing the door. I don't miss it, I love living with Alycia. I cook for her while she cleans the place, I massage her when we watch Netflix and she caresses my back when we are in bed so I can fall asleep. Waking up to her beautiful face every morning is still the best thing in the world. That is what I'm going to miss in Vancouver but I can't ask her to come with me. It would be selfish. I will work all day and nights sometime; I don't want her to wait for me in a hotel room with no one else to talk to. I open the door of her place and push my big suitcase in the entrance. 

  


'Babe I'm home!' 

  


I see Alycia running down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. She directly comes in my arms to kiss me. I don't really understand why she's so excited to see me but I take the kiss and hug anyways. 

  


'I wasn't gone that long don't exaggerate' 

'Shut up! I'm going to Vancouver with you tonight!' 

  


She explains to me what happen when I was gone. I'm so proud of her. I'm glad she finally has a role in a movie that really means something for her, I remember how supportive she was for Thumper so I'm going to support her as much. I help her pack her bags and we both leave for the airport. We manage to escape the paparazzi. Once in the departure lounge I let Alycia get some snacks for us while I give a call to Lindsey. 

  


_\- Hey Lindz! Are you in Vancouver yet?_

_\- Yes I got in this morning, where is your ass at? I'm waiting for you to party girl!_

_\- Well I'm at the airport about to board so in a couple of hours we will be there._

_\- We?_

_-Alycia and me, she's shooting a movie there this month so..._

_-Eliza Jane, our rooms are close to one and other so please while she is here have silent sex._

  


I laugh and tell her I'll be happy to meet up with her and Devon when we arrive to go out and party before the hustle of shooting starts. Alycia comes back with a girl next to her. I stare at them with a smile. 

  


'Eliza meet Sophie, she came up to me to thank us for being public about our relationship' 

  


I'm surprised and immediately ask Sophie about her life and everything about her. It makes me happy that we where able to help her and others. We didn't plan that at all but knowing that we can change things makes me even more glad Alycia made the decision of going public. We leave Sophie and tell her to come and see us next time in a convention. We board our plane and leave for our next adventure. 


	19. Party time

**Eliza's POV**

  


I drop my suitcase in the room and quickly rush to the bathroom to prepare myself. Alycia follows me and we both fight for space in front of the mirror. I push her arm when she's about to put mascara on which ends up with her having a big trace of mascara above her eye. 

  


'Eliza Jane I'm about to kill you any last words?' 

'May we meet again?'

  


I start running in the room so she can't catch me. I end up jumping on the bed trying to escape her. She grabs my feet to make me fall on my back. She tickles me, I cry of laughter and mess up my entire make up. 

  


'For real that's what you both do? And I wonder why you are always late Eliza?' 

  


I turn my head at the direction of the voice and see Lindsey standing there with a smirk starring at us. Alycia goes to hug her. 

  


'Don't be so sassy Lindz I know you've missed me.' 

'Yeah right... Hurry Devon is already waiting for us in the lobby.' 

  


Once she leaves us I kiss Alycia on the lips for the last time of the night, as I'm about to put red lipstick on. My girlfriend wears a high-waist black jeans and a simple long sleeve shirt. I stare at her a minute before putting on my jacket. I open the door for her. 

  


'Such a classy move Miss Taylor' 

'Anything for my Heda' 

'Shut up' 

  


I laugh and hand in hand we both end up in the lobby. I take Devon in my arms and at my big surprise Marie is there also, Bob is already at the club apparently. We all walk to the club, I'm in the front with Lindz and I see Marie and Alycia behind us. 

  


'Eliza I haven't heard from you for more than a week before today, what happened?' 

'I'm in love that's what happened. We went full lesbian cliché for a week.' 

  


When we arrive at the club I meet with Bob at the bar, I haven't seen him since Comic Con so I haven't really told him about Alycia and I but he must know. Lindz, Marie, Devon and my girlfriend are already having fun dancing. 

  


'Elycia is a real thing then?' 

'Yes it's really happening' 

  


I can see in his eyes he's happy for us, he always have this protective side when it comes to me. We start taking shots when the others join us. Vodka after vodka we start being a bit wild I guess. I join Alycia and the rest of our friends dancing. Lindz is such a good dancer, I look ridiculous next to her. I feel my girlfriend’s hand on my hips and as I hear a remix from Earned it by the Weeknd I feel her thigh between mine and she starts dancing against me. I try to control myself as she presses her thigh against me. I stare at her and approach my mouth from her ear. 

  


'What are you doing?'

'You don't like it?' 

'I like too much and we are not alone' 

  


She puts a smirk on her face, bites her lower lip and kisses my neck before backing off. I finish my drink in one shot and put my glass back on the bar. I don't know if it's the alcohol in my system or Alycia but I really desire her right now. I watch her from the bar she's dancing whit Marie and Lindsey but she keeps staring at me with envy. I can't control it anymore. I say goodnight to Bob, Marie and Lindsey quickly and I grab Alycia's hand vigorously. 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


Eliza is putting make up on. She doesn't need it she already looks beautiful, I really need it so I try to squeeze in front of the mirror. I push her gently but she ends up pushing me back so hard that I screw up my mascara. I stare at her with my Lexa 'jus drein jus daun' look. 

  


'Eliza Jane I'm about to kill you any last words?' 

'May we meet again?'

  


I run after her in the room and catch her on the bed. I tickle her until she cries off her make up. I laugh so hard that I end up screwing mine even more. Lindsey crashes our moment. She reminds us that we are going to be late so Eliza and I both rush to finish preparing ourselves. Eliza puts on a black jean, some heels and nice red plaid. I come up to her and open the first three buttons. I kiss her cheek and we leave hand in hand. On our way to the club I end up talking with Marie.

  


'You went to Europe for conventions?'

'Yes I spend some time in France it was great, you should go there with Eliza. There are tones of beautiful landscapes I'm sure you would have a great time.' 

'Paris is my favourite city in the world and I'm definitely going back there with or without Eliza'

  


We both laugh our way into the club. I have a couple of drinks and start dancing with Lindsey, we are having "who's going to move their hips faster" contest. I still have an eye on Eliza who's talking to Bob. We join them and have a couple of shots, a few minutes later the booze kicks in and I start to feel dizzy and really in need of Eliza's body. She comes up to the dance floor and I can't keep my hands and eyes off her. I put my leg between hers and bring it up and close. I can feel she's contracting every muscle. 

  


'What are you doing?'

'You don't like it?' 

'I like too much and we are not alone' 

  


I leave a kiss on her neck and go back to Lindsey and Marie. They both are so drunk it's funny to look at. Marie is literally screaming all the lyrics of each songs and Lindsey is acting like a professional dancer-giving lesson's to Devon. It's starting to get late but no one seems tired. I sure don't. I look around trying to find my girlfriend and I see her at the bar. I stare at her with desire, I like teasing her. I see her saying goodbye to Bob and Devon before she rushes over here and takes me away before I can even say something. 

  



	20. Carnal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a steamy/hot/erotic chapter. I was uncomfortable writing it but I hope you will like it. The scene takes place in the entire chapter so if you don't want to read an entire erotic chapter then don't read this chapter and wait until the next one tomorrow !

**Alycia's POV**

  


Eliza is squeezing my hand with so much strength that I can't feel any of my fingers. Once our hotel room door closed she throws me against the wall. She doesn't kiss me but her lips are touching mine. 

  


'What's going on with you tonight?' 

'You teased me Alycia' 

  


I grab the collar of her plaid and bring her closer still without kissing her. I have fun caressing her nose with mine. 

  


'Maybe I am' 

  


I push her away and take a couple of step away from her. She grabs my arm and turns me around. 

  


'Oh you are not in control tonight, I am' 

'Really? I'm curious to see that'

  


I stare at her biting my lips but shortly enough she's the one taking my lips between her teeth. I can feel her thirst when our eyes meet. I have never seen that look before. I push her back on the wall and put both of her hands against it next to her head. I start biting down on her neck gently. Her breath accelerates as she reverses our positions, now I'm the one powerless. I can't move my hands or my body. She kisses me with passion, our lips collapse while her thigh is steady between my leg and pressing against my centre. The heat is so heavy I can barely support it. Eliza puts both of my hands around her neck; I know that when she does that I have to grab her tightly. I decide to grab her hair with one hand and her neck with the other. I kiss her before she can moan. I place both of my feet around her waist as per usual and she carries me in the bedroom. She drops me on my feet in front of the bed. Our lips never part but I play with her tongue and try to push her away but her hands are holding me so tightly that I can't move. Suddenly she stops our kiss and stares at me with. 

  


'Something wrong?' 

'I'm sorry I'm like this, I just want you so badly' 

'Shut up' 

  


I want her more than she thinks. I decide to rip off her plaid in this moment of weakness. I throw whats left of it on the floor. I put my lips on her neckline and start sucking and bitting, I can feel she's trying to resist a moan. Eliza grabs my face and brings me back to her level. 

  


'What did I say about that? Stop it' 

'Make me' 

  


I stare at her with envy. I don't have to stare long before I'm out of my clothes. I take off her jeans at the same time she's busy with my neck. She throws me on the bed vigorously. Our lips join again and I press my nails into her back, she complains in my mouth. To avenge herself she bites down on my lip harder. I see that she's trying to grab something with her hands. I stare but she distracts me way too much with her tongue. She finally separates our bodies for a couple of seconds. She pulls out of nowhere two of her scarfs. 

  


'Are you cold?' 

  


She looks at me and doesn’t even bother answering my comment. She grabs my right wrist and ties it to the bed. I try to struggle my way out of this situation but I'm powerless under her. She does the same thing to my left wrist.

  


'What are you doing?' 

  


She still doesn't answer but she comes closer to kiss me. Her lips quickly move to my neck and chest, she takes off my bra and start biting gently on my nipple. I can't hold back a moan. She's looking straight in my eyes and I don't back down even if the only thing I want to do is enjoy everything. I can't let her win so I shut up. She stops everything. 

  


'You are going to resist me are you?' 

  


I nod. 

  


'We will see about that' 

  


She get's up and leaves the room. I'm tied here feeling powerless and worried about what she is going to do to me. I can feel the alcohol is leaving my system, as my vision is getting clearer. Eliza comes back with a bucket of ice cubes. 

  


'It's a classic but it usually works quite good' 

  


I follow every move she makes. She grabs a cube and puts it between my breasts. I bite my lips but I won't let her win. Her lips meet mine but I don't kiss her back, defying her. I see in her eyes that she's amused by the situation. She takes the cube in her mouth and drags it down my warm body. She stays a while around my nipples, it's my weak point and she knows it. I nearly cave into the pleasure but I hold it in. The ice cube finally melts completely, for a second I think that I have won. Eliza kisses my neck and bites on it again. I close my eyes because I know she can't see me and I swallow my complains. I can hear the sound of the ice cubes moving in the metal bucket but she's not taking any she just has her hand in it. Our lips separate and she drags her tongue down my stomach. With her free hand she takes my panties off. I feel even more vulnerable being attached and not being able to hold her back. She starts kissing my lips and centre gently, I take the pleasure in without a word, I'm too focused on her hand that is still in that bucket. I feel that I'm getting wetter itch seconds she spends licking my clit. I don't know how I'm finding the strength to stay silent when the only thing I want to do is scream. 

  


**Eliza's POV**

  


She is still resisting me but I can feel she's on the urge of collapsing. I take my hand out of the bucket; I can't feel any of my fingers they are frozen. I stare at Alycia and put my cold thumb on her clit and start rubbing slowly. She throws her head on the pillow but still doesn't make a sound. I join my tongue to her centre then drag my frozen index to her entrance without going in. She brings her head back up, both or her legs are squeezing me. An instant smirk of victory appears on my lips. 

  


'Just fuck me Eliza.' 

  


Usually we never say that word because we don't like it but this time it's really appropriate for the situation. I bring my mouth back to her labia and play with them while I enter her with two of my still very cold fingers. She moans loudly and grabs the scarfs. I accelerate the movement and suck on her lower stomach. I can feel on of her feet on my hip pushing me away. With my free hand I push that leg down and grab it. I stare at her and I can see she's no longer paying attention to me so I do my job and give her as much pleasure as I can. Her complains indicates me that she's on the urge of coming. I decelerate slowly and replace my fingers by my mouth and tongue. I place both of her legs around my head and put my hands on both of her breast. I can feel her legs tightening and her walls contracting. In one last moan she comes and relaxes every of her muscles freeing me. She's out of her breath and sweating. I kiss my way up to her face. I look at her with satisfaction. I see she's still in the moment so I decide to untie her. Once both of her hands free she opens her eyes and takes my face between them. 

  


'I love you' 

'I love you more' 

  


She kisses me. My lips are getting sore and swollen from kissing so much. Alycia's hand scratches my back until her fingers meet my bra, she unties it and throws it on the floor, she continues her scratching down to my panties and indicates me to take them off which I do. We are not kissing anymore only playing with each other’s lips. She grabs my hips and positions them on her thigh so it can be pressed on my centre. I get up enough so I can feel her body against mine. She starts moving her leg up and down so it can rub on me. I moan of pleasure and go along her rhythm with my pelvis. Making her come earlier has already made me really close to my own orgasm so I don't need long to come and as I do I feel her nails piercing my skin on my lower back. She brings her leg back down and I lay on her. She takes the covers with one hand and brings them back above us. She kisses my cheek and with her hand she takes the hair out of my face and brings it behind my ear. Once I cached my breath I look up to meet her eyes and smile. She bites her lips. 

  


'You are really good at what you are doing' 

  


I laugh at her comment and come to kiss her gently. 

  


'I know I am' 

  


She stares at me with amusement and closes her eyes, I do the same and we both fall asleep peacefully and exhausted. 

  



	21. Rise and shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I'm going away for the week end so I won't be able to post any new chapters before Tuesday. I'm really sorry and I hope you will understand ! Thanks for the support and sticking with this fan fic, have a wonderful week end :)

**Eliza's POV**

  


I open my eyes and I found myself alone in bed. I look around the room and I see Alycia on the balcony, she's leaning on the barrier. I put on the white rob hanging behind the bathroom door and join her. I kiss her neck softly once I'm next to her. 

  


'Good morning sunshine' 

'Did you sleep well?' 

'With you on top of me all night? Perfectly' 

  


I giggle and light a cigarette and lean next to her. She takes the cigarette out of my mouth and throws it. I look at her annoyed. 

  


'Your electronic cigarette is in the bag also, I'd rather see you smoke that' 

  


I swallow my pride and listen to her. I stare at her as I take the vapour in my lungs. I take her hand in mine and I can see she's making faces. I frown my eyebrows concerned. 

  


'Babe is something wrong?' 

  


She pulls up the sleeves of her robe and shows me her wrists all bruised up from last night. I take her arms gently and kiss them as if it's going to make it better. 

  


'I'm sorry Alycia, I really didn't think it would hurt you' 

  


She laughs at me and I don't get why. 

  


'Wait until you see your back'

  


I rush to the bathroom; Alycia follows me still hysterically laughing. I drop the robe on the floor and try to look at myself but I can't turn my head enough. She grabs her phone and takes a picture of my back as I asked her. Once the pictures taken I have a look at what is making her laugh so badly. I look at the small screen and see how bad I look naked at first and then I pay attention to the red long marks on my back and the ten small bloody wounds on my lower back. I stare at Alycia in choked I didn't feel a thing last night. 

  


'I guess I'm sorry?' 

'No you are not' 

'Yeah I'm not' 

  


I smile and kiss her lips softly. 

  


'Ouch' 

'Okay so no kissing either for a while' 

  


A knock on the door interrupts our moment. I put my rob back on and rush to answer. Lindsey is standing behind it in her sport gear. 

  


'Rise and shine! You are not ready?' 

'Ready for?' 

'Jogging like we planned last night?' 

  


I look at her trying to contain my laugh. Me? Running? I must have been really drunk to tell her that. Alycia joins us. They exchange smiles but I see that Lindz is carefully starring at her. She tilts her head to the side and I see she's trying to hide a smirk. 

  


'You didn't tell me you already worked out, you must be tired of all that sport you did last night so we'll plan this an other time' 

  


She winks at us and strides away in the hallway. I turn around to meet a really red Alycia with her hand covering one of her hickeys on her neck. I smile at her and take her in my arms. In a couple of hours I have to be at the table reading for season four and she has an appointment for her movie. We both help ourselves in the bathroom with the things we can't do because of stiffness or injuries of our rough workout session. 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


When I wake up Eliza is still peacefully asleep. I get up and but one of the robs at our disposition, I kiss her forehead and take some fresh air on the balcony. The view is beautiful, we can see in the distance the city skyscrapers and in front of us a beautiful private green park with a lot of flowers. I'm sure Eliza asks for this room because she knew about the flowers. I smile starring in the distance and meditating about the last few months. Since I said goodbye to Lexa my whole life changed, if someone told me at that time that I would end up living a relationship with Eliza and not being able to be apart from her I wouldn't have believed it. I have grown as an actress, I sure gained some fame I guess but it was never my goal. I turn around to look at the bed. And I have gained a beautiful girlfriend who loves me for who I am. I stare back at the distance. 

  


'Good morning sunshine' 

'Did you sleep well?' 

'With you on top of me all night? Perfectly' 

  


Eliza takes a cigarette from her bag on the breakfast table. I hate it when she smokes, she's trying to stop but she doesn't try hard enough so I decide to take her cigarette and throw it in the trashcan. I can see in her eyes she would have preferred me telling her my plan before my actions. 

  


'Your electronic cigarette is in the bag also, I'd rather see you smoke that' 

  


She follows my indications because she knows I won't back down on this. I smile as a sign of victory; she takes my hand and squeezes it gently. I try not to show her that it's hurting me like hell. Unfortunately I'm not as a good actress when it comes to pain. I show her my red bruised wrists and she apologizes I can't hold back my laugh. Yes I'm hurting but I know she will have more trouble with what I did to her. 

  


'Wait until you see your back'

  


I follow her to the bathroom whipping off the tears of laughter I have on my cheeks. I take pictures of my masterpiece and show her. 

  


'I guess I'm sorry?' 

'No you are not' 

'Yeah I'm not' 

  


I can't bite my lips because I know I will suffer also, Eliza takes the risk to kiss me but she quickly realizes its hurts. It's safer if we take our distance for the day at least. We both turn our head at the direction of the door when we hear a knock. She rushes to answer it, I stay in the bathroom making sure I don't look too bad before joining Eliza when I ear a familiar voice. I nod at Lindsey when I see her. She has so much charisma she can make me uncomfortable with a look. They both talk but Lindsey keeps starring at me in a weird way, I realize that my rob fell on my shoulder uncovering all the purple marks on my skin. I put the collar back up and feel my face turning red. 

  


'You didn't tell me you already worked out, you must be tired of all that sport you did last night so we'll plan this an other time' 

  


Eliza turns around and stares at me before realizing what happened. She comes to take me in her arms to make me feel less embarrassed, I put my arms behind her neck because if I put them on her back she's going to scream. We end up in the bathroom preparing ourselves for work. I help her put on her top because she can't lift her arms, she washes my hair as I can't move my wrist too much. We are paying the consequences of a rough night but it was worth it. 


	22. Annoying encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my long week end ! I started work so I will try to post everyday but unfortunately I can't promise you that so excuse me in advance for some delays...

**Alycia's POV**

  


My driver takes me to the meeting it's not very far from the hotel. I'm really nervous and excited at the same time about this new project. I'm finally going to meet the cast and discover the final script. I take a deep breath before entering the building. The elevator opens up on floor eleven and I found myself in front of a huge room with a big table where twenty people are sitting. They seemed all very busy checking every pages in front of them but they stopped when I walked in. 

  


'Our star is here!' 

  


I just wanted to sit down and stay quite in a corner trying not to get too much attention. I think that plan is ruined. 

  


'Alycia meet your family for the next month' 

  


I nod and turn around the table to find my sit next to a tall guy. He smiles at me and hands me my script. He whispers to me. 

  


'Don't worry we seem crazy but we are not'

'I'm worse so you should be the one worried' 

  


I giggle with him and open up the first page of the script. The director John starts reading the indications between the lines. I shortly discover who is playing whom; Andy the guy next to me is going to play my boyfriend and Sam the girl in front of me my sister. My character is supporting her family and she has to deal with other issues, it's a dramatic but hopeful story if that makes any sense. At the end of the reading we all gather around some drinks and food. I sympathize with Sam, she's a sixteen year old, very calm and mature. Andy joins the conversation. 

  


'So Alycia tell us what is it like to be the face of LGBT representation on TV networks?' 

'I'm not the face of anything, I understand the fans and what they are fighting for' 

'You should because they bring you a hell lot of fame' 

  


Is this guy serious? Is he really thinking I'm that kind of person? I smile and pretend I'm not offended by what he just said. 

  


'I'm not understanding because they bring me fame. I'm not doing this job because of the fame. I love acting and making people feel and think.' 

'Easy to say when you were cast because of your new popularity' 

  


Sam cuts him and starts a new subject of discussion. I don't understand what's the point of bringing me down like this on our first meeting. I didn't do anything to be mean or disrespectful and Andy treats me like I deserved it. Andy leaves the room. 

  


'Sorry about him. He's a very strange guy. I met him on a set a couple of months ago and he was doing the same thing to the lead of the movie. Don't take it personal.' 

'I'm okay don't worry. This movie is something I have been waiting for for awhile now and nothing and no one can bring my spirit down' 

  


The night is falling, I decide to head back to the hotel as we are starting shooting very early in the morning. 

  


  


**Eliza's POV**

  


'Lindsey wait for me!' 

  


I run after her and catch her arm. 

  


'Hey are you ignoring me?' 

'I'm not ignoring you I wanted to make you run a bit, you ditched me this morning so I had my revenge.' 

  


We both walk in the room where our reading is going to happen. Jason walks towards me. I haven't seen or talked to him since comic con.

  


'Hello Miss Taylor, congratulations'

'Congratulations on what?' 

'For your relationship with Alycia, good press' 

  


I calm my nerves and don't even bother listen to what he just said. I join Lindsey and Devon around the table. Bob is sitting across me with Marie; they are both making faces to each other. We start the reading of the first episode, we are going to shoot it tomorrow, they explain to us what's going to happen and how we are going to make it happen so tomorrow we can be operational. I focus on everything they are saying and I take note of the things concerning Clarke. The director gives us our schedule for the month and I have trouble swallowing when I see I'm barely going to have time to sleep. After that everyone leaves except Lindsey who is going to share my car. 

  


'I have to be on set at five tomorrow and you?'

'Same' 

'Good we can leave together then' 

'Do you have room for me and Alycia in the car?' 

  


I stare at Lindsey, she really seems a bit annoyed by the fact that Alycia is here. I have seen it in her eyes this morning when she knocked on the door.

  


'Lindz what's the problem?' 

'Sorry, I'm just afraid that we won't have as much fun as last year because of the fact that your girlfriend is here'

'Alycia is my girlfriend yes but I'm not in prison. We are not magnets. Don't worry we are going to have way more fun then last year'

  


Lindsey smiles at me and makes an impression of Jason before answering. 

  


'If you say so Miss ElizaTaylorThanksForTheGoodPress' 

'You heard him huh?' 

'He is a jerk, don't pay attention to him'

  


I tell her that I won't give him attention. He doesn't deserve any of our attention really, I just hope he doesn't kill me off or kill anyone off this season.


	23. Soft

**Eliza's POV**

  


  


Lindsey leaves me in front of my door. I walk inside like a zombie, as I'm exhausted from the past two days. I drop my bag on the floor next to the kitchen bar, I ear the shower running. 

  


'Babe?'

  


No answers from Alycia, I walk in the bathroom and stare at her behind the glass of the shower. She is so beautiful. I bite my lips and wait for her to turn around and open her eyes. When she finally does she jumps and screams. 

  


'Gosh you scared me! Why didn't you call me?!' 

'I called you but you didn't ear me and I wanted to scare you' 

  


She closes her eyes again and puts her head under the water. I take off my clothes and join her. She kisses me slowly and caresses my body. 

  


'How was your day?'

'Mmm good but Lindsey is concerned that I'm going to snob her because you are here' 

  


I decide not to tell her about Jason and what he said, I just don't want her to worry about anything or even worse get upset about it. 

  


'Non-sense, I'm not going to be an obstacle to your friendship and rituals you have!' 

'I know, what about you? How was your day my love?' 

  


She turns around as I scrub her back with the sponge, she takes her long hair out of the way. 

  


'The crew and cast are very nice...' 

  


I can ear in her voice that she's holding back something. I delicately turn her around so she can face me. I stare straight in her eyes a couple of seconds before she opens up. 

  


'Andy the actor playing my boyfriend was sort of rude to me, he started saying that I got the role because of my "new fame"'

'He is a jerk, don't take think about it. You were casted because you are a really good actress and don't let anyone make you think otherwise okay?' 

  


She puts both of her hands on my neck before kissing me with love and passion. We exchange "I love you" 's before finishing the purpose of a shower which is washing ourselves. I dry myself slowly as my muscles are still sore from last night. I feel kisses down my shoulders and neck, as I look in the mirror I see Alycia with her hair in a towel wrap around her head kissing me and now holding me next to her. I can feel her skin next to mine, which makes me blush. I close my eyes and enjoy her soft lips against my humid skin. 

  


'Leeshy stop it' 

'Why?' 

'Because we have to sleep, we are both getting up early and we need to rest' 

  


I can see she is exhausted and she knows I'm right. We both end up in bed quickly, as per usual Alycia nests in my arms and as I caress her back we both fall asleep. 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


_\- Hey Leesh how was your meeting? xxx_

_\- Honestly I don't know... Andy "my boyfriend" was really acting weird and mean towards me?_

_\- Boo keep me updated about him... Are you headed back to the hotel?_

_\- Yes Maia don't worry... Straight back to the room, a good shower and a good night sleep xx_

  


I do as I say and once I arrive I drop all of my things in the entrance and rush straight to the shower. It has been a long day and not a lot of sleep; the warm water nearly makes me fall asleep. I peacefully listen to the sound of the water while I put my head under it. I try not to think about anything and relax. After a couple of seconds I open my eyes and found Eliza staring at me. I can't contain my scream of surprise. It's my turn now to watch her get undressed, her body is still bloody and bruised, I really can't feel bad about it because it reminds me of how good it was. Once she's near me I kiss her lips and hold her close to me. 

  


'How was your day?'

'Mmm good but Lindsey is concerned that I'm going to snob her because you are here' 

  


I knew Lindsey would feel this way and I know she has nothing against me too. Being with Eliza must not prevent us from our former way of living, we where both happy before living together so the people who brought joy in our live can't be placed in the background. When she asks me about my day a knot forms in my stomach. I turn around and try to say only the good things about my day but Andy is so intriguing he stays in my mind. My girlfriend knows me too well and I'm forced to tell her about him. 

  


'He is a jerk, don't take think about it. You were casted because you are a really good actress and don't let anyone make you think otherwise okay?' 

  


I love her so much. I needed her to tell me those words and she did. I kiss her to make her feel what I feel. After our shower I stare at Eliza's back and neck, I suddenly realize I crave her body. I start kissing it and nibbling her neck slowly. 

  


  


'Leeshy stop it' 

'Why?' 

'Because we have to sleep, we are both getting up early and we need to rest' 

  


I hate it when she is right. I'm exhausted but for a second I forgot about it, her body is such a distraction. I put my long t-shirt with my high school logo on it and jump in bed. Eliza joins me shortly after and I take my place in her arms before falling asleep peacefully.


	24. Alycia Debnam-Carey check

Eliza's  
POV

  


We have started shooting for a week now and today I finish earlier than planned. Alycia is also not working tomorrow so I decide to surprise her and come and pick her up on her set. I know she's filming for the next hour so I can get there before she finishes. I park my car in the lot and walk with her assistant to the stage where she's currently in. I hide behind the crew and watch her act. It was her first day of shooting with Andy today and I guess it's him next to her, they have to kiss in this scene. I watch her with admiration, Andy comes close to her and kisses her I really don't like someone else kissing her but it's our job so I guess I have to suck it up. Once the scene is over Alycia grabs her stuff, she still can't see me. Andy follows her and I can ear their conversation. 

  


'Alycia Debnam Carey check' 

'What is check?'

'The actresses I have kissed list' 

'Can you be any more a jerk than you are?'

'Well it depends can you be anymore a diva?' 

  


I can't let him talk to her like that I walk towards them. I can see relief in Alycia's eyes. 

  


'Ready to go babe?' 

'Oh I guess you are Eliza Taylor the girl she's using to boost her career?' 

  


Alycia was far from honest when she told me he was a morron. I try to control my temper I really don't want to make a scene in front of all those people. I grab Alycia's hand and we start walking towards my car when I can hear him shout. 

  


'I didn't mean to offend you, I guess only truth hurts!' 

  


We both close the doors of the car at the same time. I look at Alycia and she bursts into tears. I can't control myself any longer; I look in the side mirror and see he is standing there waiting for us to leave. I rage out the car and walk up to him. 

  


'Shut the fuck up. Alycia has been nothing but respectful and nice to you. She doesn't deserve your shit so leave her alone.' 

'Just face it she doesn't love you, she loves the fame you bring her. I'm a good friend of Jordan her ex and he told me everything about her, I guess you must have fun in bed to stay with such a diva.' 

  


That's it I go out of my mind and kick him in the balls so hard he drops on the floor. Alycia walks out the car.

  


'Go back in the car Alycia now.' 

  


I lower my face to his level and look at him with my death stare. 

  


'I'm not a violent girl but don't push me. You'll leave Alycia alone, stay professional and everything will be fine. Oh and next time you have Jordan on the phone tell him to get over himself.' 

  


I climb back in the car and drive away from this place. My girlfriend looks at me with her red eyes. I take her hand in mine and drive back silently to the hotel. Once in the room I finally take her in my arms and squeeze her. 

  


'Don't believe anything he said' 

  


I nod but I can't help but think about it. What if Alycia was really playing me? I don't think she would do that. I just want to go in bed and sleep this feeling off. 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


Today I have started shooting with Andy. He is really a good actor but such a know-it-all morron. He keeps making comments about everything concerning me, he knows a lot of personal things about me which is creepy. Filming is great but taking his behaviour after itch seen is exhausting, I just want to go home. We start filming our last scene of the day, we kiss and he just disgusts me. 

  


'Cut!'

  


I grab my bag and put my water bottle in it when I ear him coming near me again. 

  


'Alycia Debnam Carey check' 

'What is check?'

'The actresses I have kissed list' 

  


I don't even have the strength to fight back, it has been like that all day. I can't take it anymore but I try and control myself from bursting into tears. 

  


'Ready to go babe?' 

'Oh I guess you are Eliza Taylor the girl she's using to boost her career?' 

  


Eliza is saving me from him; I know by the way she looks at me that she heard everything he just said. I trust her to have control of the situation. She doesn't say anything back; I'm surprised because I know that she can loose it when it comes to me. I feel her hand closing on mine and holding it very tightly. She drags me outside to her car. 

  


'I didn't mean to offend you, I guess only truth hurts!' 

  


Once in the car I can't control my tears anymore. I ear Eliza's door smashing. I love my job and this movie but this guy is ruining everything and we are only at the end of the first week of shooting. I look in the side mirror and see Eliza speaking to him quite close to his face then I see her kick him. I rush out the car. 

  


'Go back in the car Alycia now.' 

  


I stay near the door and don't come any closer. I look at her giving her a speech that froze my blood, I never saw her like that before. Her eyes are black with anger when she comes back in the car. She never lets go of my hand until we are safe in the room. I crash in her arms and tell her that she must not believe what he said about me and what I feel. I'm exhausted and end up falling asleep unintentionally waiting for Eliza in bed.


	25. I'm afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter Chapter then usual but don't worry big things are coming up for Elycia in the next few chapters! Stay tuned :D

**Eliza's POV**

  


It's a rainy and cold day here in Canada, while Alycia is learning her lines in the lounge I scroll down my twitter feed and read some nice tweets from fans. My girlfriend is not really feeling good; she is still upset about yesterday and all the drama. I walk softly into the room and see her sitting on the ground with her script. 

  


'Do you need help?' 

'I could use some help I guess' 

  


I sit on the ground next to her and open up my hand so she can hand me over her script. She stares at me and throws her script on the couch. She bites her lips and comes to sit over me. 

  


'But I don't want to work right now' 

  


She kisses me and rests on my legs starring at me. I can see in her eyes she's not okay and she's faking this. 

  


'Alycia stop pretending you are fine' 

'I'm pretending I'm not afraid' 

  


I lay my back against the feet of the couch and look into her eyes. I put her lock of hair behind her ear. 

  


'What are you scared off?' 

'I'm scared Andy will make me hate going to set, I'm afraid that you will listen to him and think I'm with you because it's convenient for my career' 

  


I sit up a bit to bring my face closer to hers. With my index I bring her chin back up so her green eyes can look into mine. 

  


'Everything will be fine babe I promise you' 

  


She nods and buries her head in the hollow of my neck; I cuddle her and let her rest. I don't like lying to her about what I feel but I can't make her nervous of scared even more. I love her more than anything but since yesterday and what Andy told me I'm scared he is right. I need to tell her what I feel. A thunderclap makes Alycia jump and grab my shirt. 

  


'Leesh I'm scared' 

'Me too thunder is the worst' 

Thunder of course...It's the worst yes' 

  


I decide to postpone what I was going to say. After all this feeling will pass, I love her and I have to trust her when she tells me she loves me. In a week it's our anniversary, we will have known each other for three years and we have some plans I'll tell her there my doubts. 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


I read my script for the scenes I'll play tomorrow and see that I'm again going to spend my entire day with Andy. My phone keeps buzzing, Sam is texting me about tomorrow she knows about what happen she heard us and saw Eliza kick him. 

  


_\- He is a jerk he deserved that, I hope you feel okay and don't worry tomorrow will be fine xxx_

_\- Hmm I guess I don't have a choice but thanks boo see you tomorrow..._

  


I put my phone back down and go back to my learning when I see Eliza walking in asking if I need help. She takes place next to me but I don't want to learn anymore, I just want her to feel good. It's our day off and we have done nothing but work on our scenes and watch the rain. I sit on her and kiss her lips softly. 

  


'Alycia stop pretending you are fine' 

  


Eliza knows me so well it's scary. I don't want to go over all of this again, it's already on my mind most of the time I just want to rest and think about nothing else than her. She tries to reassure me saying that everything will be fine but I know it's not true. I burry my head in her neck and live tender kisses on her skin before closing my eyes. 

  


'I love you' 

'I love you too Alycia' 

  


Her voice is sounding automatic when she says those words. Eliza is in her thoughts and she answered like a robot. I'm afraid I'm going to loose her because of this. I don't know what to do to show her how much she means to me. Maia told me that if Eliza didn't believe I loved her meant that she's not the right one for me. I don't want to believe that. Andy fucked up her mind, we have been through a fall out before Comic Con and she has every right to have doubts. I don't blame her I had mine too before. I jump out of my thoughts when I hear the thunder outside. 

  


'Leesh I'm scared' 

'Me too thunder is the worst' 

Thunder of course...It's the worst yes' 

  


I hold her close to me and wish that all of this will go way soon, all of this uncomfortable situation. 


	26. Hard to keep inside

**Alycia's POV**

  


Today is normally the last day I'm shooting with Andy. I'm glad the torture is going to be over soon. We finish our last scene together, people are greeting him but honestly I just want him to be gone as soon as possible. I walk back to my trailer when I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

  


'Are you not even going to say goodbye?' 

  


I take Andy's hand off of my shoulder and open the door of my trailer without answering him. He follows me inside and closes the door behind him. 

  


'I thought you liked me'

'You thought what now? Andy since day one you have been nothing but mean and a jerk to me so how can you think that I like you?'

'I just know you do' 

  


I stare at him with big eyes, he is a psychopath and need to be treated that's what I'm thinking about him. 

  


'Well you are wrong I just want you out of here' 

'Okay I’ll go but I know you are only saying that because of your blonde' 

'My girlfriend not my blonde' 

'I know it's nothing serious between you so I'll wait for my turn' 

  


I push him outside and lock the door. I take a moment to process this unpleasant meeting. For the past two weeks things have been really tough on my relationship with Eliza. Mostly because of him but also because of us and the fact that we are always in doubt. 'Nothing serious' how can he say that he doesn't know us. I love Eliza and I can't see myself with someone else, she's perfect for me I'm happy with her only. The knock on my door drags me out of my thoughts. 

  


'Who is it?' 

'It's Sam' 

  


I open the door and let the girl in. I sit on the couch I must look exhausted it's the middle of the night and we have been shooting all day. I yawn before asking why she is here.

  


'Andy left good news?' 

'Yes really good news...' 

'You don't seem that happy about it' 

'Oh you know he had to come over here to tell me some nice things AGAIN before he left' 

  


I run my fingers through my hair and massage my head closing my eyes. I can feel Sam is starring at me worried. 

  


'What did he say that bothers you like that?' 

'He said my relationship with Eliza was nothing serious and it bothers me because I can feel Eliza is not happy with us anymore and I don't want him to be right because it's not'

'Than do something about it'

'What can I do?' 

'Show her how in love you are and how committed you are to her' 

  


Sam is right; I have to make a move now. I can't sit and wonder what I can do all day I have to actually do something. I let Sam out and pack my stuff. On the way back to the hotel the idea strikes me. I call Maia to tell her and she tells me to sleep on it, I then call Marny and she tells me she's on her way to Canada for work and to help me with this. I stare at the road determined. I know what I have to do. 

  


**Eliza's POV**

  


Today I’m not feeling myself. Everyone can see it and feels it I guess, they are all too nice to me. The cold weather of Canada annoys me more than ever, my wig is itching and the fake blood on my lip is grossing me out. At the end of this scene I just storm back to my trailer trying to avoid everyone. I take off my wig and the make up on my face before crashing on my couch. When I open my eyes I see Lindsey starring at me like a mom would do to her child that has been out of control. 

  


'Are you going to be a bitch like that for a long time or are you going to tell me what's wrong?' 

  


I sit up and let her sit next to me. She brought me some tea and as I explain to her the "Andy drama" she wipes off the rest of my make up. I love her for that, she's always there for me and treats me like a baby when I'm acting like one. 

  


'I'm just afraid of loosing her Lindz'

'Despite him how is your relationship? Did things change?'

'I guess things change...' 

'I need details here, I mean do you still bow chicka wow wow? It has been quite silent for the past two weeks I must say' 

  


She takes a silly voice to say that which brings a smile on my lips, normally I would have laughed but I'm really not in the mood. 

  


'Since the day we arrived we didn't do anything, we kiss and cuddle but those moments get rare. It's mostly my fault because I'm putting distance between us.' 

'Eliza you can't stay like this' 

'We are planning on going out tomorrow night for are three year of meeting each other, I'll talk to her and tell her what I feel' 

  


She helps me get back on my feet and hugs me tightly. Her presence has calmed me and she did help me a lot even if I already knew all of that. I stare at myself in the mirror and motivate myself. I know what I have to do.


	27. It's time - part 1

**Alycia's POV**

  


It's my day off today, I had plans with Eliza but I postpone them to later and leave our room before she wakes up. I leave her a note saying I'm with Marny and that I'll pick her up for our date later. I rush to Marny's hotel and when she sees me she just burst into tears and take me in her arms. 

  


'Hey what's going on?'

'I'm so proud of you that's all' 

  


I try to contain my tears also and we both head to the streets of Vancouver. We catch up on everything that has been going on in each other’s lives. She helps me pick out a nice dress for tonight, it seems stupid that we are celebrating our three years of knowing each other but to me it's more than that. To me we are celebrating the day our lives changed for good. The weather is getting cold and stormy; my big plans are getting compromised. Marny makes a few calls to change the details but apparently the weather is more powerful then we can be. 

  


'I think you have to move the plan to tomorrow' 

'Eliza is going to be pissed but I know it will be ruined if it's raining' 

  


I buy the red dress and head back to the hotel with Marny. She doesn't follow me inside the room because she wants to see Lindsey. I enter the room and found Eliza sitting on the chair opposite the room and starring at me with black eyes. 

  


'Hey babe... Sorry I was out all day but Marny needed me' 

'Oh really? Marny huh... Where is she right now?' 

  


I tilt my head to the side, something is definitely wrong with her. I'm getting worried. 

  


'She's with Lindsey... What's going on?'

'You have to tell me that' 

'Eliza we had to cancel it's starting to rain really hard' 

'I'm not talking about that even if it just confirms what I found' 

  


She throws a piece of paper at me, I bend over and grab it from the floor. It's a phone number and an adress with the name 'Jordan' written on it. I know what she thinks but it's not what it seems at all.

  


'It's not what it seems' 

'Of course it's never what it seems with you isn't it? Was it fun to watch me make a fool of myself at your work to defend you while behind my back you had fun?' 

  


I move towards her to calm her down but she takes step backwards. 

  


'Please listen to me! Eliza I love you and...' 

'Shut up. You love playing with me. You love having someone to take care of you. You don't love me.' 

  


I try to control my tears, it's not how this was suppose to go at all. I don't know what to say to calm her down I can see in her eyes that she's broken and that nothing can bring her back. 

  


'Nothing to say? That's what I thought, don't worry I won't be a problem for long.' 

  


She grabs her bag in the bedroom and walks towards the door. I throw myself in front of her. 

  


'No don't leave! No this was not how it was suppose to go' 

  


She opens the door and storms out, Lindsey and Marny both run towards her but they are too late. 

  


**Eliza's POV**

  


I open my eyes and realize I'm alone in the room. I try to fully open my eyes and look around. I call Alycia's name but no answers. I walk into the kitchen area and find a note. 

  


_Good morning babe,_

_Marny just arrived in town, she really needs my help with something. I'm sorry I have to leave. I'll pick you up at 7 p.m for our date._

_I love you_

_\- Alycia_

  


I smile even if I'm really sad I'm not going to spend the entire day with her. I take a quick shower and decide to have a work out session with Lindsey instead. I grab my bag and before leaving I throw the note in the trash but as I do I see an other paper in it. I don't recall throwing anything out earlier. I pick it up and unfold it. 

  


_Jordan 0898 983 934_

_723 Burrard St , Vancouver_

  


She's not out with Marny. She's with her ex. I collapse on the floor and let go of all those moments of doubts and tears that I have held back in front of her. Lindsey enters my room and literally throws herself at me. 

  


'What happen? Did you hurt yourself?' 

  


I hand her the paper and she stares at it before looking at me again not understanding. I try to power through my tears to explain to her who is Jordan. She comforts me and tells me I should face Alycia tonight calmly and that maybe I'm wrong. Right now I don't want to believe any of Alycia's explanations. Lindsey stays with me all day and tries to make me feel better. I receive a text saying that we should postpone our plans for tonight. 

  


'Okay I'll agree she's acting weird, I'm going to let you face her if you want to sleep in my room tonight you can okay?' 

  


She kisses me on the cheek and leaves the room. I take place in the chair in front of the door and wait for my dear Alycia to come back. I play with the piece of paper between my fingers. After several minutes she finally comes back. 

  


'Hey babe... Sorry I was out all day but Marny needed me' 

'Oh really? Marny huh... Where is she right now?' 

'She's with Lindsey... What's going on?'

  


Lindsey of course, the girl that conveniently leaves just next to me. I throw the piece of paper at her and wait for her to give me another ridiculous excuse. 

  


'It's not what it seems' 

  


I can't hold back what I think anymore and I just lay it all out on her. 

  


'Of course it's never what it seems with you isn't it? Was it fun to watch me make a fool of myself at your work to defend you while behind my back you had fun?' 

  


I get up and walk away from her. I can't take her nonsense; I grab the bag I had packed earlier and decide to leave. She tries to stop me at the door but my deep stare is enough for her to let me go through. I start walking fast as I enter the park the rain is pouring down and I'm soaked. My tears get mixed up with the rain on my face. 

  


'Eliza!' 

  


I look up at the voice calling me and see Lindsey screaming from her balcony.

  


'Stop and turn around please' 

' It's over Lindsey okay?' 

'Eliza shut up and turn around just a second and you'll see'


	28. Its time - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking this could be a good ending to the story but I can continue if you guys still want to read it ? Tell me what you want in the comment ! :)

**Eliza's POV**

  


I breathe loudly to show I'm not happy with what she's making me do and I turn around. As I do I discover Alycia running towards me she's just as soaked as me. 

  


'Eliza wait please!' 

  


I stare one last time at Lindsey and see Marny as joined her. I thrown my eyebrows, Alycia didn't lie on that but still. When she reaches my level she's out of breath. 

  


'Let.... me... explain' 

'There is nothing to be explained'

'Shut up and listen. After you can do whatever you want but listen to me for two minutes.' 

  


I cross my arms on my chest the rain is still pouring down on us but at this point neither of us are really noticing it. Alycia takes a deep breath and stares at me, I can see she's crying. 

  


'Eliza I know it has been hard those past two weeks. Andy told you horrible things and I didn't find the right words to make you feel better and to reassure you. I don't want you to believe I don't love you. I don't want you to feel scared I'm playing you.' 

  


She stares at me and comes a bit closer to me but I take a step back. It's still not enough, it doesn't explain everything.

  


'I was shopping all day with Marny to make this evening perfect. I went at Jordan’s, which is a small jewellery shop in Vancouver; I needed the address to ask Marny to go there yesterday. I was not cheating on you, I was not having fun behind your back.' 

  


I uncross my arms and I don't quite know how to feel about this. She has never lied to me before and I don't know if I should believe her now. Alycia wipes away her face and I can see she's looking for something in her jeans. 

  


'Yesterday Andy told me our relationship was nothing serious. He was right. But I hope it's going to change. With you I feel free, I feel myself, I feel happy. I'm going to do something crazy and you know me enough to know how rational and grounded I am.' 

  


She drops on one knee. At first I think she has dropped something because I barely can see anything with all of this water pouring down on my face but she's not. She stares at me and hands me a ring. I can't believe this is happening. 

  


'I wanted to wait tomorrow because I had something big planned. It was suppose to be perfect but I don't care anymore. I don't want to loose you. I'm not doing this to keep you. I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want anyone doubting that you and me it's true. I want you to know I'm taking this relationship seriously. More than seriously I want to spend my life with you, it's crazy I know. We have been together for less than six months but this feels right. So what do you say? Will you marry me?' 

  


My jaw drops as I hear her make her speech. I was not expecting things to turn out that way. I feel my heart pounding in my chest. She's crazy to ask me that because I'm not going to back down. I have put her through hell for nothing; I have been mean and doubtful while she just wanted to make things right. If I have to spend the rest of my life making things right with her I will. I realize I haven't actually answered and she is just waiting there her knees in the mud. I gather my thoughts and try to control my tears. 

  


'Yes!' 

  


She puts the ring on my finger and I help her up. Once she's steady on both of her feet I jump on her and we both fall on the ground. I forgot I was the stronger one in this relationship. We both laugh for a second before I deeply stare into her beautiful green eyes. 

  


'I'm sorry I've been a bitch but I'll make it up to you, for the rest of our lives I'll make it up to you' 

  


I kiss her and we both roll in the mud. I can feel the salt of our tears on my lips. The sound of girls screaming breaks the moment we both raise our head to find Lindsey and Marny congratulating us from the balcony. 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


The storm is raging so we quickly pick ourselves up from the mud and hand in hand we run towards our room. When we open the door we are welcome by a bottle of champagne popping. 

  


'I can't believe you two are engaged' 

  


I stare at Eliza she seems happy and in peace. Lindsey is just as surprised as her I think. 

  


'When I think you where about to ruin everything by breaking up with her' 

'That's Eliza' 

'Shut it Lindz you offered me to stay in your room tonight because you had the same thoughts as me so shhh' 

  


We all laugh and finish our drinks. Marny and Lindsey head back to their respective room and hotel. I close the door after them and turn around to face her. I feel emotional again. I control my tears and walk up to her. We both look like a mess; we have mud in our hair and on every part of our skins. We both take a shower to wash away all of the dirt and join on the couch after. I put my head on Eliza's lap and look at her. 

  


'You are so beautiful' 

'I can't believe I'm Alycia Debnam-Carey's fiancée' 

  


She caresses my face with her fingers and has a respond I bite my lips. I can't really realize it too. I just know I'm meant to be with her and only her. 

  


'I can't believe it's too late to take it back' 

  


She laughs and kisses me. I pull myself back up and come to sit over her. I take her face between my hands. 

  


'Are we crazy?' 

'We definitely are but I don't care it feels right'

'I love you Eliza Jane' 

  


I bite my lips before kissing her. I can feel her hands grabbing my thighs more tightly. The kiss becomes more passionate. I feel Eliza's breathing becoming heavier. I smile into the kiss and she pulls back. 

  


‘What?'

'Nothing I just know you so well' 

  


She smiles at me and starts blushing. 

  


'Just shut up and kiss me' 

  


I execute the orders and bring my lips back to hers. I drag my hands down her shirt and lift it over her head. I bring my lips down her neck and leave tender kisses. Her fingers are pressing down my hips stronger. I come back to her lips and kiss her deeper, I want her to feel the love I have for her. She takes my shirt off and pushes me to the side so I can lay on the couch. Eliza settles over me and starts kissing my jawline. I loose my hand in her blond hair and enjoy her lips on my skin. I feel her leg pressing between mine which brings a moan to my throat. The feeling is different from all the other times. I feel nervous in a good way; I have butterflies in my stomach. We both cave in and take pleasure within each touch and kiss. Our bodies are dancing with each other without even thinking it through. We end up in bed where this magical night continues. Between laughter and "I love you's " we create a perfect memory. After we both collapse exhausted on the mattress we stay there without talking just gazing at each other for a couple of minutes. 

  


'My mom is going to freak out' 

'Lucinda digs me she will be thrilled' 

'Oh you call her Lucinda do you now?' 

'Well let's say we talked on the phone this morning...' 

  


Eliza's jaw drops and her finger who where traveling across my breast just stopped moving. 

  


'I can't believe you... so hold fashioned' 

'Shut up I had to ask her!' 

  


I kiss her lips softly and we both don't get sleep at all. We go over those two weeks and finally open up honestly to each other. Eliza promises me that she won't ever doubt me again and I promise her I will do my best so she won't have to. Tonight is the beginning of our lives.


	29. Mother

**Alycia's POV**

  


_\- Hey mom_

_\- Alycia how are you darling?_

_\- Great, more than I have ever been_

_\- What did Eliza do?_

_\- Mom yesterday I... I asked Eliza to marry me_

_\- ..._

_\- Mom?_

_\- Sorry I needed just a second to process that. Are you sure it was the right thing to do? I mean you have been dating her for a few months only and you already had some big fights._

_\- I have known Eliza for three years and she has never let me down. Every day I'm a bit more in love with her if that's even possible. She's my life and I want to live it now._

_\- Alycia calm down, I just want your happiness and if Eliza brings you that then I'm content. It's hard for me to imagine you getting married..._

  


After I hang up with my mom I look back from the balcony to the bed where my future wife is still asleep. This moment reminds me of our first morning here but this time it so much better. I see Eliza's eyes open up slowly and a smile comes to her lips. I walk inside and bring her a long t-shirt. 

  


'You don't like my naked body?' 

  


I laugh before kissing her lips. 

  


'I love it way too much that's why you must cover it up or I'll just be distracted' 

  


She puts on the shirt before getting up, we both sit on the balcony with our coffees. 

  


'Who where you on the phone with?'

'My mom I had to tell her the big news ' 

'How did she react?' 

  


I play with the lighter on the table; I don't really know what to answer. Eliza stops my hand with hers. 

  


'She is concerned. She thinks it's too soon' 

'Babe understand her, any mom would be worried. She will come around' 

  


I nod and try not to overthink this. We are both schedule to go on set in the evening for night shoots. I should finish the movie at the end of the week, after that I have to go to Baja for Fear. It's going to be hard to leave her for a few weeks. 

  


'One thing has been on my mind... When are we going to tell the press?' 

'Do we have to?'

'I mean you know how they track us; I don't want something bad happening like last time. But I think it will be okay if we wait a bit' 

  


**Eliza's POV**

  


We have plans to go out for a walk with Lindsey, Devon and Bob so Alycia and I both start getting ready after our coffee. Vancouver is getting colder itch day so I put on a big jumper and a beanie. Alycia wears nearly the same outfit as me. 

  


'We are the living cliché of lesbians do you know that?'

'When did I ever say I was a lesbian?'

'You are planning to marry a woman so...' 

'So I'm an Eliza Taylor enthusiast not a lesbian' 

  


I laugh at her comment; she took what I say about food and turned it around. We don't need to talk anymore when we get ready, I know every move she has so I know when I have to hand her her makeup, her glasses or even just when I have to tell her she looks good. I grab my phone on the table and check my texts and I see my mom tried calling me. 

  


'Babe before we live I'm just going to call my mom quickly okay?' 

  


I hear an "okay" from Alycia and bring the phone to my ear. The warm voice of my brother brings a smile to my face. 

  


_\- Hey Pat how are you?_

_\- Great Sis' and you?_

_\- Amazing, I actually called to announce something... Is mom close?_

  


I hear my brother yelling "Mom" which instantly makes me cringe. 

  


_\- Mom is here; do you want me to hand over the phone?_

_\- No put me on speaker please_

_\- It's on!_

_\- Hi mom! Miss you. Well I know Alycia called you recently to ask you something..._

_\- And what did you say?_

_\- I said yes... I'm going to marry Alycia Debnam-Carey_

_\- Congratulations!_

  


My brother and mom both answered at the same time, which warmed my heart and nearly brought tears to my eyes. I know they will always support me no matter what. I hang up and turn around to see Alycia who has been listening to me. We both leave the hotel hand in hand and we join Lindsey and the guys on the border of the forest. We spend the entire afternoon walking and laughing. Lindz and I talked about my vision of a married life and how much she is jealous of me. I see Alycia and bob starting to bond by singing all rock'n'roll songs. It's a perfect afternoon that we have to end before getting into work. 


	30. Farewell

**Eliza's POV**

  


I stare at Alycia across the room packing her suitcase; she's focused and doesn’t want to forget anything here. We are going to be a part for a month; until I'm finished here we can't see each other. I get lost in my thoughts and Alycia's soft voice brings me back to reality. 

  


'Babe?' 

  


I answer with a soft moan and smile at her showing her that I'm listening. 

  


'Where is my blue jumper? I can't find it anywhere...'

'I have no idea sorry but I'll help you find...' 

  


I can't finish my sentence that Alycia cuts me and says she doesn't need my help. It's a bit harsh but I know she's not doing this on purpose. She's just sad to leave and me helping her will only slow the process. I drag myself to the kitchen, read the last note she wrote me and stuck on the fridge. 

  


_Good morning my love,_

_I've been called on set earlier sorry for not waking you up but you were so profoundly asleep I didn't want to bother you. I'll see you tonight my beautiful fiancée._

_I love you_

_\- Alycia_

  


I smile remembering the day I woke up and saw this. I open the door and take the milk out for our coffees. I pour some in her travel cup and make sure it's nicely close. Last time she used it we went for a small road trip and it wasn't closed enough so her coffee went all over the place, on her favourite white and black stripped t-shirt. I remember I couldn't stop laughing at her face of disappointment. I hand the cup to her. 

  


'All set?' 

'I guess yes. My Uber will be here any second now' 

  


I nod and sit on the bed. She takes her suitcases to the door and comes back to sit next to me. She grabs my hand on my leg and I can feel her eyes starring at me. I look at her, she's wearing her glasses and she tied her hair in a messy bun, she's stunning without trying. 

  


'I'm going to miss you...'

'Please don't make it harder than it already is Eliza' 

  


I try not to get emotional but I can't hold back a tear that rolls down my cheek. I place my hand on the back of her neck and bring her lips to mine. I close my eyes and try to capture everything I'm feeling to remind me when I miss her this moment. We both stay there, resting on each others forehead, our eyes closed and our breath in sync for a couple of seconds before we hear her phone ring. 

  


'My uber' 

  


She get's up and I hold her hand. 

  


'No stay' 

'Eliza I have to leave and you know it' 

  


I get up and follow her to the door. I can't bring her myself to the airport because I have to go on set soon. She opens the door and drags her suitcases in the hallway. She kisses my lips one last time. 

  


'I love you my Clarke kom future trikru' 

  


I laugh slowly before answering. 

  


'I love you my hickeyheda' 

  


She leaves the room and doesn't turn back. I close the door and before collapsing into tears I rush to the bedroom and look under the covers on my side of the bed. I take Alycia's blue jumper and squeeze it against my nose to smell her perfume, which comforts me instantly.

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


I gather all of my clothes and stuff on the bed and try to make it all fit in my couple of suitcases. It's really early in the morning and I can't really think straight, the weather is horrible I'm not even sure my flight is not going to get cancelled. I hope it will so I can stay here a couple of hours more. I put my passport and flight ticket on the counter in the entrance and dive right into packing. Eliza is starring at me from the chair in the bedroom; she's wearing her oversized jumper and her long pyjama pants. I try not to focus on her too long or I'll probably burst into tears before I'm even gone. I check every item on my list but I can't seem to find my blue jumper Eliza likes so much, she must have borrowed it. 

  


'Where is my blue jumper? I can't find it anywhere...'

'I have no idea sorry but I'll help you find...'

'No it's okay I'm good' 

  


I realize at the moment I cut her off that it was insensitive from me. Once my suitcases closed I put them in the entrance I join Eliza on the bed. I can see she's sad, I think I'm doing a good job at holding it together. I take her hand and remember last night when I took her hand and forced her to dance with me on our music, she was sad and depressed and I just wanted her to forget about today.

  


'I'm going to miss you...'

  


I stop her because I feel tears filling my eyes. I see a tear falling from her eye and swipe it off her cheek before it hits her lips. Lips that I kiss a few seconds later. This feeling of her lips against mine is one of the best feelings ever, I feel the rush in my veins, my heart starts pounding every time and I even if I'm going to miss that for a month I also know I'm going to have her for the rest of my life. We stay silent for a couple of seconds before my uber brings me back to reality. I get up but Eliza holds me back. 

  


'No stay' 

'Eliza I have to leave and you know it' 

  


I hold her hand in mine until I have to let her go to drag my suitcases outside. I stare at her and debate if I should kiss her one more time before leaving or if that's going to make me collapse. I see the despair in her eyes and kiss her anyways. 

  


'I love you my Clarke kom future trikru'

'I love you hickeyheda' 

  


I smile and leave without turning my head to face her because I know I won't handle it. I remember our trip to Brazil on my way to the airport. Where it all started. Our first kiss, our first time, the first time I felt complete. One month. That's all, one month before we can be together again. Let the countdown begin. 


	31. Hot and cold

**Alycia’s POV**

  


I forgot how warm it was in Mexico. The heat of the sun makes my skin burn and when I'm not in a scene I'm just hiding somewhere in the shade. I take my cold ice water and stare at the horizon waiting for the director to shout my name. 

  


'Leesh the knight in the shades' 

  


I turn around and see Mercedes laughing at me. She's always making fun of the fact that I hate it when its cold and that I can't support the heat. She takes a chair and sits next to me. 

  


'What are you looking at so intensely?' 

'The horizon, the sun is slowly setting it's beautiful isn't it?' 

  


She laughs even harder and stares at me with stupefaction. 

  


'You are so cheesy what happened to you?' 

'I don't know' 

  


I try to hide a the smirk on my lips and bring down my sunglasses on my nose. Mercedes takes them off. 

  


'Alycia tell me what's going on you are hiding something' 

'I am not' 

  


My biggest smile appears on my face and I can't take it off, I start giggling like a child. 

  


'It's something big I'm sure!' 

'It's not' 

'So you admit you are hiding something?!' 

'Damn it'

  


I was never a quick thinker; I need more time to concentrate on what I'm going to say. Mercedes has become a really good friend and she's a bit older so she always has good advice on what to do or not. 

  


'Promise me you won't tell anyone?' 

'Promise!'

  


I whisper to her ear that I'm engaged to Eliza and that I was the one to ask. She gets up of her chair and starts jumping everywhere. I laugh at her but I really wish she could stop it's attracting eyes and I don't want anyone asking questions. 

  


'It's not big it's huge thing!'

'Shhhh please sit down and we can talk about it privately'

She sits back down and stares at me with her "weird cousin" face wanting to know every detail. I have just enough time to tell her every bit of the story before we both get called on set. 

  


**Eliza's POV**

  


I head back to our Vancouver home with Lindsey. She acting weird since this morning I don't know what’s going on with her. She keeps smiling, getting really weird phone calls where she only answers yes or no. My birthday is tomorrow and I feel it's about that. Walking to the building is a hard thing to do when the freezing blizzard is against you, I'm usually the one who gets to the door first but this time Lindsey is just running towards it like her life’s depends on it. 

  


'Wait for me!' 

  


She doesn't listen and literally slams the door to my face. I take my time and I see her waiting for me in front of my room in the hallway. 

  


'Why did you run if it's not to get in?' 

  


She puts her hand on my eyes and drags me inside. I knew something was up. When she takes away her hand I found a tall guy in front of me. I could recognize his dorky face anywhere. 

  


'Matt!' 

  


I run into his arms and hug him with all the strength I have left. I take the cap he has on his head and put in on mine backwards. It's our thing, when we meet after a long time without seeing each other we just steal something from the other. He grabs my pink robe that was on the couch and puts in on his shoulders. 

  


'You look fine girl!' 

'I could say the same for you dude!' 

  


He laughs at my impersonation of him and we both sit and talk on the couch. Lindsey lives us, I thank her for making him come all the way here. I needed my friend. We catch up on everything that has been happening in L.A since I left. 

  


'Yes work has been great and you should see how I arranged the house it's...' 

  


He stops in the middle of his sentence when I grab my glass of wine on the table. I stare at him waiting for him to say something but no sounds comes out. I put my glass down and he grabs my hand. 

  


'EJ what is this?!' 

  


I guess I forgot to take off my ring before meeting him, everything when so quick I just forgot it was there. 

  


'Let's say soon I'll be Eliza Jane Taylor Debnam-Carey' 

'It's going to be long name to write down on the taxes forms'

  


I slam his shoulder with my fist and he laughs out loud. When we are serious again he explains to me that he's really happy for me and that we are going to celebrate properly tomorrow. 


	32. Virtual Date

**Eliza's POV**

  


I rush to the computer as I hear the call I've been waiting for all day. I jump on the bed and before pressing the green telephone I look at myself in the reflection of my phone to make sure I look decent. When I finally answer the call the screen goes from nothing to beautiful in a microsecond. Alycia appears. 

  


'Happy birthday my love!' 

'Thanks babe' 

  


I try to hide the smirk on my lips she's so beautiful and natural. She seems to be only wearing a long t-shirt and has her hair tied in a bun, her glasses on her nose. Just being herself. 

  


'Sorry for looking like shit I'm in my pyjamas going to bed straight after this' 

'Shut up I was just thinking of how beautiful you are' 

  


She stares at me smiling, her long fingers replacing her glasses correctly. Her face changes and her jaw drops. 

  


'What?' 

'Are you wearing the blue sweater I was looking for everywhere?!' 

  


I look down and realize I forgot to take it off. I start blushing and bring the collar over my nose. 

  


'It's smells like you and it comforts me' 

  


She disappears from the screen, it's my birthday I'm aloud to do and say anything I want. In the time Alycia is not there I receive a text from Lindsey telling me to be ready in half an hour for the party. I only have to put my dress on and I'm ready to go, I can take the time to enjoy this call. 

  


'Alycia?' 

  


She jumps back in front of the screen with something in her hand. The bad connection makes the screen blurry so I can't really distinguish what she's holding. 

  


'I may have grabbed your Melbourne t-shirt before leaving...' 

'I was looking for it everywhere! Now you like Melbourne more than Sydney huh?' 

'I like you more than Sydney but let's not talk about this on your birthday my dear' 

  


Debating about which city is the better has brought us to really intense situations. I stare at her amusingly and ask her about her day. After our short talk I look at the hour on my laptop and realize I only have five minutes left before the party. 

'Babe in five minutes I have to leave for the party' 

'Already?' 

  


I see on her face she's disappointed not to be here. I'm sad she's so far away for my birthday. 

  


'No sad face remember? In two weeks we are going to be reunited at home. Two small weeks it's nothing, we did the hardest part.' 

  


She nods to answer and brings my shirt to her nose. I bite my lips because she's way too cute for me. 

  


'Have fun at your party okay? Say Hi to everyone. Happy birthday again babe and I love you' 

'I love you' 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


My alarm wakes me up suddenly. I turn it off and switch on my laptop before putting my hands on my face trying to wake me up. We have been shooting for more than 20 hours, it's 9 pm here but I knew I was going to fall asleep as soon as I decided to "lay down a bit" before calling Eliza. I tie my hair in a bun after logging into Skype. I grab my glasses on the nightstand and put them on, my tired eyes can't handle the luminosity of the screen. I press call and realize how ugly I look when the dark screen reflects my face. Oh well no time to change now and she already said yes so there's no turning back. I see her face on the screen and instantly melt. 

  


'Happy birthday my love!' 

'Thanks babe' 

'Sorry for looking like shit I'm in my pyjamas going to bed straight after this' 

'Shut up I was just thinking of how beautiful you are' 

  


I stare down hoping the bad quality video will hide my blushing. When I stare back at her I realize she's wearing the sweater I spent half an hour looking for when I left Vancouver. 

  


'Are you wearing the blue sweater I was looking for everywhere?!' 

  


She tells me it comforts her. I need to come clean here, I rush to the bathroom where I left the shirt I stole from her discreetly when I left. I needed her smell too, I always sleep with it next to me. 

  


'I may have grabbed your Melbourne t-shirt before leaving...' 

'I was looking for it everywhere! Now you like Melbourne more than Sydney huh?' 

'I like you more than Sydney but let's not talk about this on your birthday my dear' 

  


She knows how to make me pissed. I prefer not to get into her game because I know how it's going to end. I ask her about how the shooting is going, she tells me how much she misses Lexa and that Jason is pushing Bellarke to happen. I know she doesn't want it because Clarke will never love again the way she loved Lexa, it just doesn't feel right. I ramble about myself, about how close I got to Mercedes. 

  


'Babe in five minutes I have to leave for the party' 

'Already?' 

  


My smile disappears, every time it's heart breaking to say goodbye to her knowing that I'm going to fall asleep alone and wake up alone. Especially today on her birthday. 

  


'No sad face remember? In two weeks we are going to be reunited at home. Two small weeks it's nothing, we did the hardest part.' 

'Have fun at your party okay? Say Hi to everyone. Happy birthday again babe and I love you' 

'I love you' 

  


I close my laptop and cry myself to sleep. I'm happy I could spend half an hour talking and seeing her but it's too painful to be apart, I'm also exhausted so that must explain why I'm so sensitive. The only thought that calms me enough to allow me to sleep is the fact that in fifteen days it's going to be over. 


	33. Finally

**Eliza's POV**

  


I came back home earlier than Alycia. Just enough time to arrange all the flowers I've got delivered for her. I put some on each piece of furniture we have. I spend a few minutes in front of the entrance mirror trying to talk to myself, calm my nerves. I'm anxious like the first time we kissed, or before we filmed the last Clexa scene. I love feeling like this it shows me how much this relationship is honest, how it will always feel like the first time, the best time. I settle on the couch pouring wine in the two glasses I have on the table, I look at my phone every two seconds to check the time. After several minutes I hear the lock on the door, I jump on my feet and rush in front of the door. I'm too slow Alycia is already running towards me. She jumps in my arms and nests her head in my neck. I close my eyes feeling her cold nose against my skin. I finally let her back on her feet; she takes my hand and looks around the room. 

  


'You did all of this for me?'

'Maybe'

'It's amazing babe'

  


The sound of her voice calling me that makes me shivers. I tell her how much I've missed her while we sit on the couch sipping on our wine. I stare at her mesmerising green eyes and her beautiful lips. 

  


'Why are you looking at me like that?' 

'Your lips are turning violet because of the wine'

  


Her cute laugh makes me bite my lips. I slowly put my glass and Alycia's back on the table. When I look back at her she stopped laughing. I come closer and in the same movement I put my hand under her left ear and bring her lips to mine. I break the kiss. 

  


'I've missed your lips' 

  


Her pupils become larger; she grabs my neck and brings me into the kiss this time. The soft kiss turns quickly into a passionate smooch. Her other hand is grabbing the collar of my shirt tightly. She breaks the kiss and in a halting voice. 

  


'I want you' 

  


I stare at her eyes with envy and stare back at her lips before taking the lower one between my teeth. She puts her hands in my hair and comes even closer to me than she already is. She takes her lips to my ear. 

  


'Carry me to the room now' 

  


She bites my lobe slowly; I obey and carry her up the stairs. I don't know where I got this strength from, I guess it must be love. Once in the room I drop her on her feet. She takes my lips back between hers, our tongue meet and play. Her hands make they way under my shirt and on my breast over my bra. The feeling of her hands on me makes me want her even more. I deepen the kiss to show her how badly I've missed this. She pushes me on the bed and comes to sit over me. She takes her t-shirt off and throws it to the side; I sit up and do the exact same thing before kissing her neck. Her soft caresses and moans lead my mouth to her shoulder, collarbone, chin, lips and to her ear where I whisper. 

  


'Make love to me' 

  


She pushes me gently back on the bed with her body weight. She stares directly into my eyes before pressing her lips against mine gently. She makes her way down my body removing every item of clothing I had left. I close my eyes and enjoy every time her lips meet my body. Her curly hair caresses my stomach when her lips reach my lower abdomen. Her soft fingers travel from behind my knees to the inside of my thighs, I cringe. I look at her and she smiles back at me before pressing her lips against my centre. I moan and place on of my feet on her waist. She works her tongue up and down my labia and clit. I grab the sheets and moan louder. Her fingers quickly replace her lips; she sucks the inside of my thighs while one of her fingers enters me. 

  


'Alycia!' 

  


I feel her smile against me but I quickly loose focus as the wave of pleasure takes over my brain and body. She pushes a second finger in and accelerates the rhythm while kissing my lower stomach. She grabs the leg that was resting on her and puts it over her shoulder. The feeling of pleasure is so intense I start shivering. Her thumb rubs against my clit, her fingers are working they way to my G-spot. As I tremble I loose completely conscious of what is going on and reach climax in a loud cry. 

  


  


**Alycia's POV**

  


I feel her thighs finally letting me free. I drag myself back to her face; I caress her cheek with my nose while she catches her breath. I can't get rid of the smile on my lips. When she finally opens her eyes I kiss her lips slowly. She responds before flipping me over and climbing over me. She starts pulling my jeans and underwear off me as I undo my bra. Eliza brings the top of her knee between my legs and smile unexpectedly. I think she felt how aroused I was. I feel my cheek getting redder by the second. She kisses my cheeks and whisper to my ear. 

  


'I love you'

  


I instantly feel better and bring her lips to mine. I can't kiss her long has I feel the pressure against me forcing me to moan. When I open my eyes again I see her head going down to my breast. I grab the pillow underneath my head when I feel her teeth closing down on my nipple. While she's playing with her mouth I feel her hand replacing her leg. She touches my centre slowly makes me even more aroused. 

  


'Eliza make love to me please' 

  


I want her too bad to wait, I need her now. She kisses me one last time before taking place under my waist. Two of her fingers enter me. I let go of a loud moan of relief. My back arches as I feel the movement intensify. She bites my leg passionately, I don't feel any pain, the pleasure is soothing any kind of pain. I try to catch my breath but I'm unable to do so as I reach my orgasm. I feel Eliza remove herself from me as I cry one last time. I try to refocus myself on the moment and not vanish into sleep like always. I grab her neck when she's back at my level. 

  


'I... love...you' 

'Shhh sleep my love' 

'No I want to... to make the most of this moment'

  


She laughs slowly and kisses my cheek and neck, she knows I'm struggling to catch my breath and kissing my lips won't help. 

  


'You should because I'm leaving...' 

'What? When? Where?!' 

'I have this convention in the south of France' 

'You are so lucky, I love France'

  


She jumps off the bed and disappears of the room. I rest on my elbows waiting for her to get her naked body back in bed and explain to me what’s going on. The soft light shines on her beautiful curves as she walks back into the room holding a document in her hand. She takes the cover and bring it over us before handing me the paper. 

  


'What is this?' 

'You will have to open it and see for yourself'

  


I open the folder and discover a contract between my agent and the convention Eliza is attending. It says I'm going to participate as a surprise guest. I can't believe I'm going on a trip to France with her. My close my mouth again after realizing my jaw dropped, I put the folder on the nightstand and jump on Eliza. I kiss her passionately. My hands travel on her body. 

  


'So I guess you are happy of going?' 

  


I kiss her lips as an answer. I slip my tongue between her lips and play with hers. My fingers play with one of her nipples. She stops and stares at me amused. I stare back at her with lust before saying. 

  


'Again.' 


	34. Sleepover cliché

**Alycia's POV**

  


'I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan' 

  


I whisper Miley's song as we arrive at the airport. We are living L.A but every time I take the plane I have to sing this song. It's my ritual. We register our luggage and head to the lounge where we reunite with Lindsey and Ricky. Eliza makes sure our tickets are sorted out while I catch up with our friends. 

  


'So Ricky when is American gods starting?' 

'Soon actually. I'm really excited for you to watch it and tell me what you think' 

  


Every time I forget he has a British accent but it makes him who he is. I love being around him, on set we use to have so much fun together. 

  


'Did you drive your car to the airport?' 

  


I answer Lindsey with Miley's lyrics because the song is still stuck in my head. 

  


'Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time' 

'Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign' 

  


We start jamming to the song all together. Eliza starring at us and trying to ignore us but she finally joins in and we sing the song over and over again until we all fall asleep on the plane. The journey is long but we finally arrive in the South of France. The convention starts the next morning and lasts the whole weekend. I've never been to a "un-official" the 100 convention before so I'm really looking forward to meeting some of our fans and live the experience. A team escorts us to our hotel, because I'm not planned on the venue they want the surprise to be secret until tomorrow so everyone is stressed that someone will recognize me. Once in the hotel I just throw myself on the bed. I feel Eliza laying her body on top of mine, on my back. 

  


'I'm not to heavy?' 

'Shut up babe' 

  


Her laugh makes her body shake; the feeling is so strange that I start laughing hysterically also. The long hours in the air, the jet lag and the little to no sleep we got on the plane are mainly the cause of our nerve breakdown. I laugh so hard that I start crying, Eliza falls on my side and holds her stomach from laughing to hard. After several minutes we finally calm down. 

  


'I think we should get some sleep' 

'But it's only _cinq heure_ ' 

  


I laugh at Eliza's terrible french accent, she tried to say "it's only five o'clock", I understood but it's hilarious. She starts blushing. 

' _Je t'aime mon amour'_

  


She blushes even more before kissing me slowly. When are lips separate we both yawn. She finally realizes that we need sleep more than anything. I watch her unpack our suitcase without moving. 

  


' _Madame_ Alycia Debnam-Carey Taylor can you move your ass and help me?' 

'I'm not Taylor yet miss, I still have time to retract my offer' 

  


I stare at her amusingly. Her jaw drops and she starts fake crying and throwing all the small clothes we have at my face: first I get hit by a ball made of socks, than from my underwear and finally a thong lands perfectly on my face. Eliza stops fake crying to laugh again. I join her and when we stop we realize that Ricky and Lindsey are both starring at us from the door. Ricky takes a really girly voice and Lindsey follows his lead.

  


'Oh my god Lindz take the pillows let's start a fight!' 

'Great idea and not at all a cliché about girls sleepovers' 

  


They start jumping around and hitting each other. Ricky keeps making girly screams that are hilarious. We finally join the fight. 

  


  


**Eliza's POV**

  


Ricky is so strong that from one hit he brings me to the floor. Alycia can't stop laughing and Lindsey defies him with every swing. We are supposed to be grown adults but no instead of going out, eating something, we play like teenagers. We finally all lay on the ground and stare at the ceiling. 

  


'Can someone remind me why we always take connecting rooms?'

'Because like that I can join you and Alycia while you are doing it and live an experience' 

  


Lindsey seemed so serious it just made us burst into laughter again. 

  


'What would our ship name be tho?'

'Elyciasey!'

'Clexa Mechanic' 

  


Both Ricky and Alycia have found good ship names for the three of us. We joke about it and talk about the convention a bit before our two friends leave the room. I help Alycia up of the ground and once she's settle on her feet I kiss her beautiful lips. I love the feeling of her lips on mine, each kiss is special, and each kiss makes me feel good and safe instantly. She slaps my ass before walking into the bathroom. 

  


'How to ruin a moment by Alycia Debnam-Carey' 

  


I hear her sweet chuckle and start undressing. I put on my long pyjama pants and my tank top freeing my chest from this uncomfortable bra at the same time. I lay in bed and stare at the bathroom door half open. I see parts of my fiancé's body. She took a shower, and even if she has a towel on I can see the small pearls of water remaining on her shoulder. I take my phone out and capture the moment, she just look so naturally beautiful that I can't resist it. When she finally joins me in the bed she stares over my shoulder and sees the picture. 

  


'Babe no! I told you I don't like pictures' 

'But you look so beautiful' 

'No I don't' 

  


I show her the picture and tell her every thing I find beautiful about her from her head to her toes. She smiles and caves in, our lips are instantly drawn to each other. She settles in my arms, her back against my chest and after kissing the back of her neck I lay my head next to hers and let sleep catch me. 


	35. We are grounders

**Eliza's POV**

  


  


The first panel is about to start Alycia is hidden behind the door so no one can see her coming. The translator screams my name after Lindsey's and Ricky's, I get chills hearing all the fans as I walk in. I take a look at the crowd and wave to all those lovely faces. I sit next Lindz. I don't understand what the translator is saying in French and Lindsey keeps whispering silly translations in my ear that make me laugh so bad. 

  


'First question!' 

'Hi Eliza, I was wondering how it was too film season 4 without Lexa, Alycia' 

  


I smile at the young girl and I already know how I'm going to answer this question. Alycia is listenning to us right now so I have to make this good. 

  


'Well it's different for sure but I don't really miss her' 

  


All the faces of the fans start changing, they all look at each other probably asking themselves what is wrong with me. 

  


'Oh really you don't miss me! Pffff' 

  


Alycia pops out the door and surprises everyone. The crowd starts screaming so loudly I can barely hear my future wife telling me to remove my ring, the press doesn't know yet and we don't want them to find out like that. She sits next to me and we continue the panel. We spend one hour laughing and answering so many good questions. Ricky and Lindsey keep making fun of us acting together and I could see how happy Alycia was to be there. Once the panel over we have to do all the photo shoots, meetings and signing. I join Alycia in the hotel room when the day is over. 

  


'Did you like your first The 100 convention?'

'It was amazing, meeting so many nice and kind people is just so humbling' 

'It's the first time that I've received so much gifts' 

  


I open the bag and take out all the letters from the fans and gifts. I show give Alycia a shirt that said 'Girl' and show her mine that said 'friends'. 

  


'Yeah Fans really ship us together' 

'They really do but those shirt are wrong because you are not my girlfriend anymore you are my fiancé, future wife' 

'If we ever get married' 

  


She drags me on the bed and kisses me softly. 

  


'We have to tell the fans what's happening for us, we owe them that' 

'I guess we do' 

We spend the rest of the night reading some of the letters, I start crying over each one of them because they are all personal, some of the stories are really touching and I just can't hold the tears back. 

  


When I wake up in the morning I realize I can't remember when I fell asleep. I try to focus my eyes on the room, I see Alycia coming close to me and giving me a cup of coffee. 

  


'Good morning beautiful'

'When did I fell asleep?' 

‘You were reading a letter over and over again and when I turned around to ask you what it was saying you were deeply asleep on it' 

  


I smile and see that letter fold up on the desk near the bed, I take a sip of my coffee and burn my tongue, I cringe.

  


'Oh yeah be careful it's hot'

'Maybe you should have told me that before I drank'

'Mmm no'

  


She laughs and gives me a tender kiss on the lips. We both get ready and prepared for the second day of this convention. Straight after the day we have to leave for the airport and head back to L.A. After Lunch the second panel starts, Lindsey and Ricky are closer than ever and goof around per usual, when my name is announced I look at Alycia and put my ring back on. She nods and gives me a comforting stare. Before the questions starts I take the mic and ask if I can say something.

  


'First of all thank you to all of you who came to see us during this amazing week end. We love you deeply. Second thing... Alycia and I have an announcement to make. I think you all know that we are madly in love with each other but like all other couple we have our ups and downs sometimes...' 

  


I look at Alycia and she supports every word I say, I turn around and see Lindsey holding her heart like if she was hearing this for the first time. Ricky is being sweet by listening closely holding is face in his hands. 

  


'Some of you shared some personal stories with us and I think it's about time for me to share a story with you. Alycia and I nearly broke up a few weeks ago because I felt insecure and acted really crazy'

  


I take time between each sentence to let the translator do her job and hopefully the fans will understand everything. 

  


'She wasn't that crazy but still it was a rough time for us. But I wasn't going to let the candle to my Polis ran out of my life that easily.' 

  


Alycia cracks up the entire room with her pun, when the crowd finally comes down she continues.

  


'So I decided to put a ring on it'

I show my hand to the fans and they all unite in a "owe" that warms my heart and my entire body. 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


I'm so nervous about entering this room. The fans are all impatient to ask questions to my friends, what if they don't want me? I take a deep breath and listen closely.

  


'First question!' 

'Hi Eliza, I was wondering how it was too film season 4 without Lexa, Alycia' 

  


I smile and I know what she's going to say, she misses me like hell, she wishes I was still on the show. She use to have to much fun with me on set. She's even going to tell them about our last day.

  


'Well it's different for sure but I don't really miss her' 

  


_What a bitch_ , I laugh before entering the room acting like I'm shocked. The fans go insane as I join the panel. I'm relieved when I hear the fans saying how happy they are that I made it to the con. The whole day flashes before my eyes, it went so quickly. Once in the room I collapse on the bed and take a quick nap before Eliza comes back. I open my eyes just before she walks in.

  


'Did you like your first The 100 convention?'

'It was amazing, meeting so many nice and kind people is just so humbling' 

'It's the first time that I've received so much gifts' 

  


I can't hold back the laugh when I see the two shirts, I'm totally going to where it all the time. 

  


'Yeah Fans really ship us together' 

'They really do but those shirt are wrong because you are not my girlfriend anymore you are my fiancé, future wife' 

'If we ever get married' 

  


I take Eliza's hand and bring her close to me on the bed. I stare into her blue eyes and kiss her with all my love. I tell her that I think it's time for us to tell our fans about our update. After we settled on how to do so we start opening fan letters. I sit next to Eliza and caress her thigh over her pyjama's as I read. I turn around after reading the last letter and realize that she fell asleep. I take the letter she was holding onto and pull the covers over her. I join her under them and fall asleep next to her. I wake up way before her, I guess it's the time difference I'm not use to it yet. I pack both of our bags so we won't have to rush tonight. I take a moment before leaving the bedroom, I stare at her sleeping. I really don't realize that this is going to be my life, being with her and no one else. I make us some coffee and bring it to her when she wakes up. 

The second day of the con is just amazing as the first one. I anticipate the second panel of the day because I know Eliza is going to tell them. When she starts her speech I couldn't be more proud of her, I stare at her and at the crowd. Everyone is so focused on what she's going to say I'm surprised she's not shaking. I can barely keep it together. 

'Some of you shared some personal stories with us and I think it's about time for me to share a story with you. Alycia and I nearly broke up a few weeks ago because I felt insecure and acted really crazy'

'She wasn't that crazy but still it was a rough time for us. But I wasn't going to let the candle to my Polis ran out of my life that easily.' 

  


Everyone laughs at my reference. I bite my lips when I see Eliza laughing out loud, her cuteness is too much for me to take. I swallow my envy and refocus myself on the fans. 

  


'So I decided to put a ring on it'

  


Their reaction is so much more worth it than what I expected. I try to contain my emotions. After several seconds of applause the fans starts asking for a kiss. We are usually very private with our relationship but I don't feel like those people are strangers anymore, they are more than just fans, they are our friends. I turn around to look at Eliza, she nods, I come closer and kiss her softly. 


	36. Overly sensitive

**Alycia's POV**

  


"How long do we have before leaving for the aiport?" 

"An hour" 

  


I close the hotel door behind us, we came back earlier than expected. Eliza takes off her shoes and coat, I walk towards her and place both of my hands on her hips. I kiss her neck soflty. She shivers unexpectedly. 

  


"Babe what are you doing?" 

"Did you shiver?"

"Yes I don't know why but I particularly sensitive this evening" 

  


I smile and repeat my action to see if it works again and it does. I laugh slowly and bite down on her skin. Eliza tilts her head to the side but pulls me away at the same time. 

  


"Alycia what's going on with you?" 

"Seeing you talk about us with such confidence made me desire you even more" 

  


She shivers again, I look at her and caress her arm from her elbow to the beginning of her collarbone before pressing my lips against her skin. She grabs the back of my neck and I feel the pressure of her hand wanting me to lift my head up. I follow the pressure and end up having my lips on hers. 

  


"I love you" 

"I love you too" 

  


I stare at Eliza and see her eyes filling up with tears, I don't really understand what's going on. 

  


"You make me so fucking happy" 

  


A tear rolls down her face, I swipe it away with my hand. 

  


"Babe why are you crying?"

"Because I feel so complete with you and seeing the fans response made me even more sure about how complete I am with you" 

  


I bite my lips and I just can't say anything more, I'm speechless in front of how honest and genuine she's being. She's going to be mine forever and I can't wait to say the words. But right now nothing comes out, I just stare at her. I take her face in my hands and kiss her lips. I feel the salt of her tear that has crashed on her upper lip. I feel her mouth opening a bit more so her tongue can caress mine. I feel her hands pressing on my back, wanting me to get even closer to her but it's physically impossible. I try to catch my breath and separate from the kiss. 

  


"Do we have time for this?" 

"Our suitcases are packed and we have an hour to spare" 

  


She takes my hand and drags me near the bed. She still has this loving stare that blocks me from my words. I take off the sunglasses I have on my head and put them on the counter, I undo my jacket and throw it on the chair. Eliza takes my hand before I can take off my top.

  


**Eliza's POV**

  


"Don't" 

  


I take her hand and make her sit down on the bed. I take of my shirt and keep my tank top on. I don't want to make love to her, not know. I kiss her and make her lay down as I crawl above her. I sit on her lower stomach, our hands meet, our fingers intertwine, our lips collide. I close my eyes and appreciate every touch, every time our tongues meet or her lips capture mine. I drive my lips to her neck and I hear her whisper in my ear. 

  


"You are the second half of me, without you..." 

  


She stops her sentence, I see the muscles in her neck tensing. I look up to her and I see tears rolling down her face. She tries to clear her throat. 

  


"I'm..." 

"Shh"

  


I kiss her tears and caress her cheek soflty. 

  


"Alycia you don't need to tell me anything, I know" 

"You are my everything, I want to get married to you" 

"What is marriage going to do?" 

"Make you mine forever" 

  


I laugh slowly, she stares at me like I'm the most precious thing in the world and like if she was going to loose me. 

  


"You don't need marriage to prove that, I'm yours forever Leeshy" 

  


She nods and brings my head closer, I never let down my stare from her green eyes. Her eyes are as puffy as mine are now. 

  


"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" 

"Because we are both crying for loving each other so much" 

"Well Eliza Jane I just fucking love you and I want you to be my wife so I can have an ownership over you" 

"It's nice to have dreams" 

  


She laughs and ends up somehow on top of me. Her beautiful long curly hair fall around my face. She tells me she's not dreaming and she already owns my body and soul. I defy her with a smirk. She surprises me with a kiss, my heart accelerates and I feel butterflies bursting in my stomach. The tears fill up my eyes again. When she finally lets go of my lips I try to make sense of my thoughts and feelings that are all over the place. 

  


"I take it back you totally control my body and soul" 

"You see I..." 

"Let me finish... I was scared to marry you because it's so rushed and crazy but no one, no one makes me feel the way that you do. I want to marry you now. When we get back home, I want to plan it and to marry you. Make you mine forever." 

  


I hear a weep different from Alycia’s and mine, I turn my head and push away the hair of my girlfriend on my face. Lindsey is standing at the door joining both of our rooms, she's smiling and actually crying. 

  


"Lindz how long have you been there? And why are you crying?" 

"Long enough to cry over this cheesy declaration, you can do better than that Eliza" 

  


We both get up the bed, I take Lindsey in my arms.

  


"I keep the beautiful shit for the wedding" 

  


Alycia joins the hug, Lindsey was actually coming to tell us it's time to leave for the aiport. This trip has brought us way more than what I expected. 


	37. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys we are coming to an end very soon with this Fic, maybe three or four chapters left and it will be over. I wish I could go on and on but it will start getting boring and not really interesting anymore. I hope you will follow me on my next fic which is probably going to be about Clexa one. But for now enjoy this chapter and the ones to follow ;)

**Eliza's POV**

  


So many details to review before our big day. It's coming up in two weeks, just before our schedules get hectic again. Today our mothers are both in town to help us plan the last of the details. They actually never met before today. My mom has already arrived, we have been catching up for the past hour waiting for Alycia to come back from the airport with her mom. 

  


"Eliza I'm home!" 

  


I hear the front door slam and get up instantly, it's the first time I'm meeting my mother in law, I start shaking. My mom whispers to my ear.

  


"It's going to be okay babe just be yourself" 

  


My beautiful wife to be enters the living room and standing close to her I see the person she has been talking about so much. The woman that brought my happiness into life. She opens her arms and invites me into a hug. 

  


"Eliza Jane Taylor finally I get the opportunity to meet you" 

  


My shaking stops instantly, after the warm embrace both of our moms start talking and seem already becoming good friends over our flower choices. I escape the room with Alycia while they decide which table they should sit at. 

  


"Babe your mom is amazing" 

"I know! She seems to really like you" 

  


I start blushing and Alycia caresses my cheek before kissing me tenderly. I cave into the moment and forget everything. I press my hand against her lower back to bring her closer but Alycia suddenly stays rigid and separates from the kiss.

  


"Maybe we should save ourselves for the honey moon..." 

"What?"

"Yes I think we should stop making love until our wedding night at least" 

"But we can still kiss?" 

"Yes but only small kisses"

  


I hear a throat getting cleared up behind me. When I turn around I realize both of our mothers are starring at us. 

  


"You didn't make us come all the way here so we could do everything so you could have fun and chill right?" 

"No Lucinda! It's Eliza she's way too into me" 

  


Alycia starts giggling her way to the table, I stare at her with my mouth open, how could she make me look like the guilty one so easily. 

  


"So not true"

"Oh so you're not into my daughter? Then why are you marrying her?" 

"No I'm really into her... I mean I like her... Love her... That's not what I meant... I mean..." 

  


They all start laughing at the fact that I'm making a fool of myself, Leeshy's mom puts her arm over my shoulders and tells me she's kidding and she can see how much I love her daughter by the way I look at her. 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


"Mom I've missed you so much" 

"Me too my darling but we have to talk" 

  


I quickly realize that we haven't really talked about the fact that I'm getting married so soon. Once we both are in the car I can feel a tension building up. 

  


"What do you want to talk about?" 

"Alycia you are sure about this?" 

"About marrying the love of my life? Yes I'm sure"

  


I can see in the corner of my eyes that my mom is not happy with my answer. I try to control my nerves. Every time someone questions my decisions especially when they're about Eliza I get mad but she's my mother. 

  


"Tell me what you are thinking about" 

"You are twenty-three, you have your whole life to make big commitments why now?"

"Mom Eliza is the love of my life and I want to commit to her for the rest of my life"

"Aren't you going to regret it?" 

"Regret what?"

"Living in the moment, having fun"

"I'm living in the moment with her every day, I'm having fun with her and even alone, we are not in a possessive relationship" 

  


I know my mom just wants me to be happy and not to have regrets but I really wished she could trust me. This wedding is already stressing me out and I didn't need that before her meeting Eliza. I can't hold back a tear; my mom's face softens immediately. 

  


"Alycia no don't cry baby. I'm sorry, I wan't your happiness and if marrying Eliza is making you happy than I'm happy. I'm actually really excited to meet her." 

  


She grabs my hand and squeezes it enough that my tears stop and a smile comes upon my lips. When we finally enter the house I can see Eliza's face is tensed, I keep my comments inside and just smile at the situation. Our moms get along quite well; the wine starts pouring in both of their glasses. Eliza takes my hand and drags me out of the room. She tells me that my mom is amazing and I just can't resist her lips. Suddenly I have a brilliant idea to make our wedding night really special. 

"Maybe we should save ourselves for the honey moon..." 

"What?"

"Yes I think we should stop making love until our wedding night at least" 

"But we can still kiss?" 

"Yes but only small kisses"

  


I'm about to lean into a second kiss when I realize our mothers are starring at us with a smirk on their lips. 

  


"You didn't make us come all the way here so we could do everything so you could have fun and chill right?" 

"No Lucinda! It's Eliza she's way too into me" 

"So not true"

"Oh so you're not into my daughter? Then why are you marrying her?" 

"No I'm really into her... I mean I like her... Love her... That's not what I meant... I mean..." 

  


I can't help but laugh at my future wife trying to get herself out of that uncomfortable situation. My mom stays serious a couple of seconds to make Eliza panic which is working. I think I got my humour from her. My mom finally joins with her laugh and reassures Eliza. 

  


"I know you love her, it's really clear in the way you look at her"

"More wine anyone?" 

  


Once everyone is around the table again we all start sticking notes everywhere and drink more and more wine laughing and planning every detail we had left. Two weeks to go the countdown begins. 


	38. Condition

**Alycia's POV**

  


The last of Eliza's family has finally arrived; they are all settled in a hotel downtown. The venue is almost ready for the reception. Everything seems so real now; Eliza just came back from a secret meeting she doesn't want me to know about. I take a sip of the red wine in my glass and close my eyes as I rest my head on back of the couch. I feel a soft touch on my cheek and lips on my forehead. 

  


"How went the secret meeting?" 

"Pretty well what have you been up too since I left?" 

  


I hear her bag dropping on the kitchen counter, the clinking of her keys as they hit the marble surface. 

  


"I called the minister to make sure she knows the new hour of the ceremony, I also called our bridesmaid and the florist, I also saw my mom" 

"You did all that in such a short amount of time, I'm impressed" 

  


I feel the weight of her body sitting next to me, I slowly open my eyes and realize she's starring at me and breathing heavily. I pull myself back up and put my glass down on the table. 

  


"Something wrong babe?"

"I'm just a bit anxious for tomorrow" 

  


I smile and kiss her lips softly before telling her everything's going to be fine and perfect. I kiss her lips again with more passion this time. I feel my heart racing and my skin getting warmer under Eliza's touch. Her hands settle on my shoulders a minute before pushing me away. 

  


"Alycia remember what you made me agree to?"

"Right now I can't remember"

  


I dive in for her lips, letting my hands travel through her hair. I let my mouth grabs some air but she stops me again.

  


"No I'm not going to cave now, two weeks of torture to break just before the day? Na not going to happen babe" 

"Oh, you don't want me anymore that's why..." 

  


I turn around and pretend to be sad, I really know she wants me a lot, every night I feel her hands travelling my body when she thinks I'm asleep. I try to hide my the smirk on my lips by putting my head my hands. 

  


"Leeshy don't play that card on me" 

"It's okay I get it"

I feel her lips on my neck, I know I have won. I turn around to face her again and I can't hide my victory smile from her any longer. 

  


"But at one condition Miss Carey" 

"Mmm?" 

"No hickeys tomorrow I have a big thing where I have to look decent and keep this a secret I don't want my future wife to get mad at me for getting some tonight" 

  


Her dorkyness will always make her look even cuter. 

  


"Call me Heda, hickeyheda" 

  


  


**Eliza's POV**

  


"Babe it's perfect... she's going to love it" 

  


I stare back down at my guitar shy about the performance I just did in front of my sister.

  


"I can barely sing in front of you how am I suppose to sing this in front of everyone tomorrow, in front of Alycia" 

"Eliza just pretend no ones there, just you and her. Don't worry the song is great and we will probably all cry our eyes out at the end"

  


I let go of a laugh and take her in my arms; I feel my heart racing and the tears filling up my eyes. I swallow my emotions and keep them for tomorrow. On my way back home I talk to myself in the car, trying to make me feel less pressured, less anxious, less nervous for the big day. I take deep breaths in as I enter the house as if getting closer to Alycia was only making things worse. I see her resting on the couch her eyes closed. The sight of her beautiful face is enough to make my heart settle down a second. 

"How went the secret meeting?" 

"Pretty well what have you been up too since I left?" 

"I called the minister to make sure she knows the new hour of the ceremony, I also called our bridesmaid and the florist, I also saw my mom" 

  


I feel a knot forming in my stomach again, my breath getting shorter and my palms getting sweaty. I try to control my trembling voice. 

  


"You did all that in such a short amount of time, I'm impressed" 

"Something wrong babe?"

"I'm just a bit anxious for tomorrow" 

  


Alycia comes closer to my face, I can feel her warm breath caress my lips before her lips captures mine. All my anxiety vanishes as soon as my lips touches hers and her stare meets mine. 

  


"Everything is going to go perfectly my love, I promise you it will be amazing" 

  


She kisses me before I can even answer, I feel her hands taking a stronger grab on my thighs. Her teeth starts nibbling slowly on my lower lip. I feel my thirst for her growing inside. I try to control it and push her away, after all she was the one to make me promise to not touch or try and persuade her to make love to me. 

  


"Alycia remember what you made me agree to?"

"Right now I can't remember"

  


I laugh but my she stops me within a second with her kiss, my mind is already undressing her and carrying her to the room, the feeling of her hands in my hair, her desire is driving me insane but I have to stay strong. 

  


"No I'm not going to cave now, two weeks of torture to break just before the day? Na not going to happen babe" 

"Oh, you don't want me anymore that's why..." 

  


I smile and look at her trying to make me feel bad. She such a bad actress when she tries to get something from me. I put my hand on her shoulder slowly and try to get her to look at me but she buries her face in her hands. 

  


"Leeshy don't play that card on me" 

"It's okay I get it"

  


I bite my lips, my heart is already racing anyways so why inflict myself more torture by resisting her. I kiss her neck to inform her of my choice. She finally turns around with one of her most annoying but beautiful smile on her lips. 

  


"But at one condition Miss Carey" 

"Mmm?" 

"No hickeys tomorrow I have a big thing where I have to look decent and keep this a secret I don't want my future wife to get mad at me for getting some tonight" 

  


I try to stay as serious as possible but I feel my cheek hurting from keeping myself from smiling. 

  


"Call me Heda, hickeyheda" 


	39. The wedding - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last one... BUT if you guys think it's a good idea I may do a time jump and start a sequel to this Elycia fan fic ? I'm also working on a clexa fan fic... so tell me what do you think ?  
> I really hope you will enjoy the last chapters :)

**Alycia's POV**

  


"Mom please stop crying" 

  


I look at myself in the mirror and in the reflection I can only see some of the most important people in my life. Maia and Marny are drinking champagne in the corner; my mom is fixing my hair. She sniffing and weeping every time she looks at me, which makes it harder for me to keep my emotions in. I stand up and look at myself one last time in the mirror. My dress is very simple and smooth, no sparkling diamonds or something too "out there", just a simple white dress. I turn my head around to make sure my classy bun stays correctly in place. 

  


"You are beautiful Aly stop worrying" 

"It's time either way so we have to go now, ready?" 

  


I take a deep breath and nod at my two best friends. I start shaking like a leaf in the car, we don't have a long way to go from the hotel, and the venue is in a remote and private location in the hills. Eliza got ready at home so the surprise would remain. I hold my moms hand until I have to get out of the car. I look around and remember why we chose this place, it's an old barn that has been remodelled, and it’s surrounded by beautiful gardens, lots of flowers, the sun is starting to set slowly so the light would shine perfectly inside the great hall. Maia finishes to put my veil correctly before starring at me directly in the eyes. 

  


"Alycia... stop shaking you are going to drop your flowers" 

"You know me I would never drop flowers com'on" 

  


She smiles and I see in her eyes that she's happy for me, to be here in this special moment. She quickly disappears behind the door with Marny. 

  


"My beautiful daughter is getting married"

"I... You...Can...No" 

  


I start sobbing but my mom dries of my tears before they even come out of my eyes. 

  


"Darling I'm going to leave now because it's time"

"Don't leave I'm scared, I don't want to do this anymore" 

"Alycia Debnam-Carey what have I always told you, overcome fear never cave into it. It's going to be perfect. Just take the first step" 

  


As my mom leaves me behind I remember the first time I told her about Eliza, she told me the exact same thing. Today is the day, I just have to let it all out. After a few deep breaths the door in front of me opens and at first the light is too bright, my poor eyes need a few seconds to adjust. When I finally see clear I start walking inside, at first I see our guests all standing up facing me, I look down for a moment and see the white trail of flowers on the floor, I look up and see the green branches and purple flowers hanging from the ceiling. I finally look straight ahead and see her. Once our eyes meet in the distance everything around disappears, I don't even know what she's wearing I only see her eyes, her soul. I reach her level and grab her hand. Slowly I discover her beautiful white corset dress, I want to tell her how beautiful she looks but I just can't talk my mouth is open but no words comes out. The minister starts her speech, I'm not really giving attention to it, Eliza is the only one having my attention, she's smiling like I never saw her smiling before, her eyes are so bright and joyful. When I feel the pressure on my hand I realize it's already time for the vows. We agreed that Eliza should start because she was going to get too emotional if I did start but now I don't know if it was such a good idea. She turns around and grabs a piece of paper that her sister is handing her. She starts shaking which brought a small laughter from our audience. I hear the voice of her brother in the front row. 

  


"It's like your first audition except this time you are sure to get it" 

"Shut up!"

  


The laughter becomes louder and I see Eliza regaining the control of her emotions, she takes deeps breaths and finally stares at me. The crowd becomes silent and the moment stays suspended in the air before her beautiful voice comes out. 

  


"Alycia three years ago I've met you on set as a bad ass commander. A fellow Australian, even if you were born in the wrong city because Melbourne duh. Maybe it's not a good way to start our married life by upsetting you, let's be serious. Throughout the months you became my friend, my close friend, my best friend but deep down I always knew. Playing Clarke, a girl madly in love wasn't that hard for a reason. It was easy because it was you, because I felt something more than just friendship. All along I knew you were the one for me. Maybe our relationship started on screen as two fictional characters but right now it's you and me, and nothing ever felt more real. I love you Alycia and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to make everything in my power to make you happy." 

  


I try to make sense of my thoughts even if I just want to kiss her more than anything. I throw my head back to make the tears stay inside and not ruin my makeup, I feel her hand squeezing mine harder which doesn't really help me. I whisper to myself.

  


"Com'on Alycia get yourself together" 

  


It's my turn, I grab the small paper, I only wrote words to make sure I'm not forgetting anything. I take a deep breath and try to clear up my throat. 

  


"Eliza Jane Taylor, I wouldn't have expected to fall in love so quickly and so madly. But I'm glad I did. I never felt more complete than now. You are the second part of myself, the light of my life and the love of my life. The pressure of our couple kept us apart for some time, it made me realize that I couldn't leave my life without you, it made me realize how scared I could be about someone loving me so much. I learn I must always overcome fear and never cave into it, so here I am today marrying the love of my life, the woman that brings out the best of me. I can't forget what brought me here, Lexa. If it had not been for that character we would have probably never met. So in true Lexa fashion. " 

  


I take my dress and pull it up enough so I can put my two knees on the ground, everyone is wondering what I'm doing I can hear the whispers. When I look up I see Eliza is perfectly aware of what I'm doing. 

  


"I swear fealty to you, Eliza Jane kom Taylorkru, I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people"

  


I see the tears rolling down her face as she helps me back up.

  


"Eliza, do you take Alycia to live together in the union of marriage? To take her as your best friend and partner in life? To honor, cherish, and love her, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for all of your days?"

  


I'm waiting for the words to come out of her mouth to believe all this is true. 

  


"I do" 

  


When she does the butterflies in my stomach burst into excitement and joy. After I repeat the words we exchange the rings. Eliza's ring is difficult to put on because of the heat her finger swollen a bit, I try not to laugh but our parents make it difficult not too. It's her turn to put on the ring and I hear Maia's voice saying how long the travel is from the tip of my finger to the right spot. My long fingers are quite a preoccupation for a lot of people I've noticed. 

  


"Family and friends, by the power vested in me by the state of California, I am pleased to pronounce Eliza and Alycia as wife and wife, sealed together today both in law and in love." 

  


For a short moment I notice the sound of the claps coming from our family and friends, but I'm quickly captivated by the beautiful woman standing in front of me. 

  


  


**Eliza's POV**

  


I slowly approach my hands from her face and capture it between them, I lean in and finally press my lips against hers. It never felt more right to kiss her than now. I feel her hands shaking against my hips where she's barely grabbing me. 

  


"Com'on get some tongue in there" 

  


I break the kiss because I can't keep my laugh inside any longer, I throw a glance at the person who said that and I see once more my brother giggling. I take Alycia's hand and we both walk towards the door under the cheers of our family and friends. Once outside I finally turn to face her again. 

  


"We did it" 

"We actually did...we are married" 

"I love you" 

"I love you more" 

  


I capture her lips again and when I open up my eyes again I see our guests surround us, Marny is our photograph and she's bombing us with flashes. My mom comes next to me and hugs both of us. 

  


"So what should we call you know? Who's getting the name of who?" 

"Well I already have a long name so I guess Eliza is taking mine" 

"Hell no"

  


My mom starts laughing at our first married quarrel and disappears in the crowd. After our official wedding pictures we have to change into something more comfortable for the dinner and party, I never let go of my wife's hand. Maia escorts us to the room where we can get changed. I grab the bag with my second dress on the counter but Alycia stops me. 

  


"Let me look at you for a second" 

  


She touches every part of my dress with her long and delicate fingers, she contours the cleavage slower than the other parts, she finally looks back into my eyes. 

  


"You are beautiful" 

"Leeshy you are..."

"Shut up" 

  


I start blushing but her kiss on my cheek makes my redness disappear completely. She bites her lips before getting back to opening the bag with her dress in it. I try to undo my dress but the zipper is way too high for me to reach. 

  


"Babe can you help me please?" 

  


Alycia undo the knots and zipper on my back and she presses her lips against my skin every time she discovers it. I feel the shivers covering my body, I close my eyes and appreciate the contact but when I feel her grab on me getting tighter I turn around. I didn't expect her face to be so close to mine. I try to take control over my emotions. 

  


"Not now..." 

"Not what?" 

"You know exactly what Miss Debnam-Carey Taylor" 

  


She smiles and finally lets me go and dress myself. Before we leave the room to join our guest in the big hall I kiss my wife one last time, she takes my hand and we both walk out. 

  


"Please welcome for the first time Eliza and Alycia Taylor" 

  


Alycia turns around and gives me a death stare. 

  


"Okay I may have decided before we agreed" 

She nods her head sideways and I see in her eyes she's amused by my temper. The room as changed completely into two separate areas, the dinning part with big round tables decorated with white and purple flowers of course, and the dance floor where hopefully I will not be forced to dance. We sit down at our table where our parents, my sister and brother are sitting. All the tables surounding us are close friends, there's the 100 table with Lindsey, Ricky, Bob, Marie and her husband, Devon, Thomas on our left, on our right there's our best friends Maia, Marny, Ali. During the dinner our parents make speeches that bring both of us to tears, then Lindsey stands up. 

  


"Eliza Jane, my friend and confidant. When Lexa, I mean Alycia walked into your life you changed. Not in a bad way but in a beautiful way. I was jealous I have to say... Jealous that my friend had someone that brought her much more than I could ever bring her. Today I'm happy to share this day with you, I was there when it all started and I couldn't be more thrilled to stand here today. Alycia take care of my girl please. Congratulations!" 

  


I send her a kiss but shortly after Maia and Marny follow Lindsey's lead. 

  


"Alycia, you know us... no big speeches or words just a little montage that will hopefully not make Eliza regret her choice..."

  


I'm really amused by my wife's face when she discovers that her two closest friends made a montage of her worst and most embarrassing moments. The video starts with and introduction, then we can all witness Alycia in her pyjama's apparently dancing to a stupid song, then Mercedes Mason apears on screen. 

  


\- _Hey Alycia can you make that face again for the camera_

_\- What face? My beautiful goddess face?_

  


The crowd laughs when they discover Alycia making the funniest face ever. I can't hold back mine. I stare at her and she points out to her friend at the Fear table. 

  


"Mercedes I'll have my vengance!" 

"I'm already married my dear!" 

  


Finally the torture for Alycia seems to come to an end but when I see the last images I recognize her outfit, she's wearing the dress that she wore at the convention where she outed us. The room went silent. Next to her there's Maia, she's the one filming but I don't think Alycia knew about it. Alycia seems to be putting her makeup on. 

  


_\- Do you think you are going to see her?_

_\- I don't know..._

_\- Do you want to see her?_

_\- Of course I do, I want to see her, kiss her, rip off her clothes and bring her to the bed_

  


Alycia is turning red but the video keeps going. 

  


_\- You do love her do you?_

_\- I love her more than my own life, I just can't take being away from her longer. She's my world Maia of course I love her. I'll only love her._

The video ends on a beautiful picture of the both of us when we where on set the last day. I can remember every moment from that day. From the moment I entered Alycia's trailer to the moment I kissed her lips. I start getting emotional and I feel a warm touch on my hand. Riley comes and whispers in my ear. 

  


"Liz I think it's time for you to sing now" 

  


I totally forgot I had to sing; I find it difficult to swallow and has the guests finally come down and eat their desert I stand up. 

  


"Thank you to all of you for coming today, it means the world to us that you were part of this special day. I am very proud to say that my wife is Alycia Debnam-Carey. I know we said no wedding gifts but I made an exception, so babe this is for you" 

  


I walk towards my sister; she's holding my guitar. I try to control my shaking as I stand in front of the mic. I stare at the room and feel sick, I remember my sister’s words and I close my eyes. I focus on the purpose of this song and when I open my eyes I stare directly at my wife. I sing to her all of my feelings, all our story, all the love I have for her. Once the song over I realize what I just did, I start blushing and I see half of our friends crying, our moms holding each other, my sister taking away my guitar as Alycia is walking towards me. 

  


"You are crying babe..." 

"Shut up it was beautiful, I love you so so much" 

  


She kisses me before I can even reply. I stop shaking once I'm in her arms. Every one applauds and cheers, I indicate to my brother that it's time to start the party, he drops the beat. We decided not to do a classic first dance because it would have been a nightmare for me but when our song comes up the dance floor clears up and we meet in the middle, dancing like no one is watching, dancing like we did in the street of Vancouver. 


	40. The wedding - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad to say this is the last chapter... I've started this fan fic two and a half months ago and I really didn't think anyone would read it or even like it. Thank you for reading and leaving really sweet comments, it really means a lot to me !  
> I hope you will like this last chapter and tell me if you would like a time jump sequel ? I'm not saying I'll do it for sure but I'm thinking about it !
> 
> The sequel is up ! Follow their journey in "Five years" !

**Eliza's POV**

  


After several drinks it's much easier to dance, at least for me. I see Ricky, across the room, carrying Alycia around. Lindsey is doing shots with my brother at the bar, Alycia's mom is half asleep at the table. My sister is making friends with Maia; Marny hasn't let down her camera she's shooting every guest. I'm standing in the middle witnessing all this joy and excitement when I feel a hand on my shoulder; I turn around and see Ali. We start slow dancing to the song. 

  


"How are you feeling?"

"Amazing" 

"Alycia seems happy" 

  


I turn my head around and see my wife laughing in Ricky's arms. 

  


"I'm very lucky Ali" 

  


Alycia stares back at me and smiles, our friend drops her on her feet and she comes our way. 

  


"May I take her away from you?" 

"No problem Alycia, after all she is your wife" 

  


I hold Alycia next to me as she buries her nose in my neck. Ed Sheeran's voice leads us through this dance. 

  


"How late is it?" 

"It's 4 a.m Alycia" 

"Should we get the hell out of here and catch the sun rise?" 

  


I couldn't be more in sinc with her, my feet are killing me and I would really appreciate to be with her only now. We ask every one if they are fine with us leaving and they are the one to push us away. Our car is waiting for us outside; we run like teenagers to our ride and drive to our second secret location. 

  


"You haven't told me where we are going?" 

"You had your secret meeting I had mine" 

  


The car stops at the beginning of a hike trail; Alycia takes two bags from the trunk. I'm surprised she even packed my bag without me noticing. We start walking up that small mountain; the darkness starts to fade away. 

  


"Eliza hurry we are going to miss it!" 

"Sorry if I was not prepared to do a hike on my wedding night, I had other plans" 

"We'll have plenty of time for that just move your ass" 

"Moving my ass was part of the original plan so I will" 

  


She giggles before pulling my hand towards her so I would hurry up. I frown my eyebrows as I discover a light coming from the end of the trail. As I finally arrive at the top I discover this beautiful setting, a small cottage surrounded by a beautiful view over the hills and the sea in the far. A huge rug is set on the floor with a picnic basket and champagne. 

  


"So what do you think?" 

  


I pick up my jaw that I dropped on the floor and join Alycia. I drop the bag at our feet and kiss her, she smiles into the kiss. 

  


"I take that for a 'thanks babe it's amazing' " 

  


I sit on the rug and Alycia comes nest between my legs, we both face the sun rise a glass of champagne in one hand and avocado on toast in the other. It's beautiful how the sun light slowly hits our faces and warm up our skins. I kiss my wife's cheek before whispering to her ear. 

  


"Seriously tho what name are we taking?" 

"Mmm, you'll be Eliza Jane Taylor-Carey and I'll be Alycia Jasmin D.Carey-Taylor, are you fine with that?" 

"Perfectly fine with it" 

"Than kiss me" 

  


Alycia turns around and sits on her knees before leaning closer. I capture her face between my hands and stare at her eyes, lips and eyes once more before kissing her. she dives her fingers through my hair and deepen the kiss. I open up my mouth just enough for our tongues to meet. The strength of our embrace makes me lay on my back, I lead my hands down her back to her hips. The sun is really warming up the weather; my dress is starting to be unbearable with this heat. Alycia on top of me is not helping; she presses her body closer to mine. I break the kiss to catch my breath. 

  


"Babe... let's take things...inside" 

  


She nods and stands on her feet before helping me up. Once I'm settled on my feet she jumps in my arms. I kiss her lips as I secure my hands under her behind. She grabs my neck. I enter the beautiful cottage and find my way to the room with Alycia's really precise moaning indications. I drop her on her feet in front of the door. She opens it and I discover a really bright and white room with candles burning. 

  


"Wow, weren't you afraid to start a fire?" 

"Eliza Jane always the right comments" 

"I'm sorry, it's wonderful" 

  


She closes the blind and stares back at me with desire. I feel the tension inside me building up. Alycia walks towards me and undoes her dress, let it slip to her feet leaving her naked in front of me. I rediscover every inch of her body, she unties her bun and let her beautiful brown hair down. I watch her and realize once more my mouth is open. She bites her lips when she reaches my level, looks at me with a teasing stare.

  


"Something wrong Miss Taylor-Carey?" 

  


I finally regain control of my senses and kiss her with passion. She unzips my dress allowing me to take it off. I lay her on the bed and climb over her making sure to secure my leg between hers. I start sucking on her neck as I come closer. 

  


"Closer..." 

  


I obey and press completely my leg against her center, she moans slowly in my ear. I capture her lower lip between my teeth has my hand finds it's way down. The pressure of her nails in my back indicates me to accelerate the movement of my fingers inside her. She closes her eyes and throws her head in the pillow but I never let down my stare. When our eyes finally meet again I realize I've stopped moving. 

  


"Babe?" 

"I'm...sorry... I just... love you so much" 

  


She chuckles before bringing my lips closer to hers so she could kiss me. 

  


**Alycia's POV**

  


I take the matter in my own hands and push Eliza to her side. I take her leg and place it over my thigh before entering her. I place my forehead on her shoulder, as her hands are lost in my hair, grabbing and pulling everything she can. When I find her spot she starts moaning my name frenetically. I bite down on her skin slowly; I feel her wall tightening and her body shivering. 

  


"I'm..." 

  


She doesn't finish her sentence, her moan takes over. She holds me with so much strength that I can't move my body away; when the wave passes I bring my hand back up. She finally lets go of me, just enough so I can catch my breath. Eliza starts giggling. 

  


"I was going to say I'm coming but I guess it showed" 

"Indeed" 

  


I caress her cheek slowly and stare deeply in her eyes. I feel her hands traveling to my chest, stomach, and center. I quickly kiss her lips before moaning. I feel her fingers inside me, I throw my leg over her and pull her closer. She bites down on my neck. The pain is bearable because of the pleasure she's bringing me. I grab her shoulders and let my head rest on her as I feel she's accelerating the rhythm. I feel the sweat forming between our two heated bodies. I let myself drown into the wave of pleasure. The heat is so intense that I feel I can faint but I feel I reached climax before. I catch my breath and push Eliza away so I can breath and refresh myself. 

  


"I'm going to faint Eliza..." 

  


I feel a icy liquid on my face and when I jump out the bed I realize Eliza threw the cold ice water from the champagne bucket that I had prepared on the floor in my face. 

  


"See nothing to worry about your wife is here to save you" 

"The bed is soaking wet now" 

"It's not only my fault I mean..."

"I see what you mean and gross babe" 

  


She starts hysterically laughing; I finally join her as she opens up her arms. I nest in her neck and realize something. 

  


"Don't take this the wrong way but you stink..."

"Hey! Not fair! You stink too by the way" 

"Should we take a shower?" 

"No offense but you have exhausted me Miss D.carey-Taylor" 

  


I bite my lips and node my head sideways. I kiss her lips and settle next to her, the tips of my fingers travelling on her skin slowly. I close my eyes for a second but when I open them again I realize I'm alone in bed. I get up and call Eliza's name but no answers. I throw the first thing I found in my bag and step outside. I realize the sun is already setting and a blond girl is sitting on the rug.

  


"We slept all day?" 

"I guess we did..."

  


I sit down next to her and kiss her shoulder before taker her hand. The sun is turning the sky orange and the clouds are taking a pink color. Eliza stares at me with a beautiful smile on her face.

  


"It's officially the end of our first night as a married couple" 

  


I kiss her lips slowly; I stay close to her and when our eyes meet again. 

  


"It's only the beginning"

  


  


  


**To be continued...**


End file.
